Il fiore reciso
by Unidui
Summary: Rick e Kate un serial killer 'poetico' e le schermaglie della seconda stagione
1. Chapter 1

**Uno**

"cosa diavolo ci fai qui, ti avevano dato TUTTA la settimana di riposo assoluto o sbaglio?!" aveva sibilato più che parlato, era furiosa e lui non si aspettava nulla di diverso

"sto bene è solo un…"

"non dire 'graffio'! te ne prego risparmiami le battute da film western almeno!"

Non riusciva a guardare quel braccio appesa al collo, si sentiva in colpa anche se 'tecnicamente' era stato lui a fare di testa sua, come sempre, ma non riusciva a biasimarlo del tutto, lei avrebbe agito d'istinto, esattamente come aveva fatto lui.

"non mi sembra di essere l'unico che non ascolta i medici, dovresti essere a casa anche tu se non sbaglio, invece sei qui…"

"io devo prendere quel maledetto assassino"

"beh, anche io"

"mi pare tu abbia fatto già abbastanza, Castle"

Il 'poeta omicida', l'avevano ribattezzato così, c'erano già stati tre omicidi, tre giovani donne senza alcun legame apparente, unico comun denominatore, una frase scritta su un cartoncino abbandonato sul cadavere. Era stato Castle a capire che le frasi riportare su quei piccoli fogli fossero tratte da poesie di autori diversi si andava da Ovidio, a Virgilio a Baudelaire, e la cosa non era sfuggita alla stampa che aveva subito ribattezzato il killer.

Quattro giorni prima avevano arrestato un sospettato, l'interrogatorio era stato inquietante, e aveva messo a dura prova entrambi, un uomo sulla trentina, senza documenti, trovato vicino all'ultima vittima con in mano un libro di poesie di Baudelaire, non era molto, ma era tutto quello che avevano e il confronto in sala interrogatori era stato agghiacciante, parlava come se li conoscesse entrambi da anni, calmo assolutamente privo di emozioni, rispondeva solo con frasi secche che il più delle volte miravano a stuzzicare soprattutto Kate, premendo su tasti personali e dolorosi.

Alla fine avevano dovuto rilasciarlo, non c'era nulla che lo legasse agli omicidi, niente impronte, niente arma, solo un libro di poesie e quello non poteva essere considerato neanche un indizio valido. Ma Kate non si era data per vinta, avevano iniziato a seguirlo convinti che sarebbero riusciti a coglierlo sul fatto e invece era successo l'impensabile, erano caduti in una trappola, un secondo uomo li aveva aggrediti, mentre erano intenti a perquisire un appartamento appena lasciato dal sospetto.

Kate aveva chiesto mille volte in quei giorni a Castle di rimanere indietro, ad aspettarli il più lontano possibile dal luogo dove si svolgevano le azioni, non aveva mai ubbidito, avevano discusso anche per questo. Quel giorno, per una volta se ne era stato buono ad attendere accanto all'auto di Beckett, ma proprio quella posizione lo aveva favorito, si era accorto dell'uomo col volto coperto, era entrato per avvertire Kate e i Bro, ma si era ritrovato nel bel mezzo dello scontro, l'uomo lo aveva preso come ostaggio ferendolo ad un braccio, si era fatto scudo di lui per sfuggire, mentre Kate lo seguiva con la pistola spianata, alla fine aveva dovuto buttarla per evitare che le minacce di quell'uomo diventassero realtà, avrebbe sparato al suo ostaggio, ma quando la pistola di Beckett aveva toccato l'asfalto lui aveva fatto fuoco contro di lei, prendendola sul bordo del giubbotto antiproiettile per fortuna, era caduta a terra proprio mentre sopraggiungevano Ryan ed Esposito che avevano iniziato a correre dietro al fuggitivo

L'intera scena era stata vista da un giornalista del Ledger, ed era scoppiato un putiferio mediatico, c'erano le lezioni comunali e qualcuno non aveva trovato nulla di meglio che usare quella vicenda per attaccare il sindaco uscente, amico di Castle

civili usati come scudi umani

la polizia manda allo sbaraglio civili perché non sa più fare il suo mestiere?

Oggi un nostro illustre cittadino è quasi morto per l'imperizia di un detective della polizia di New York, siamo arrivati a questo punto?

Era chiaro che fossero tutti attacchi pretestuosi, ma il comandante aveva dovuto agire nell'immediato per placare gli animi, Kate era stata richiamata ufficialmente, sospesa per due giorni

Li avevano medicati in due ospedali diversi, non si erano più visti da quel momento e neanche sentiti, lei non rispondeva alle sue chiamate, era arrabbiata per la situazione, per quello che avevano rischiato entrambi e per essersi fatta sfuggire l'assassino.

Era tornata a lavoro appena finito di scontare quell'ingiusta sospensione, aveva avuto la muta solidarietà dei colleghi e il sostegno verbale del suo capitano, sapevano tutti che aveva agito per il meglio.

"come stai? potevi almeno rispondermi con un messaggio, non dovevi necessariamente alzare il telefono…" lui si sentiva decisamente in colpa, l'aveva messa in una situazione odiosa, oltre ad averla quasi fatta ammazzare

"diciamo che non è la costola incrinata quella che fa più male in questa situazione"

"volevo solo… chiederti scusa di persona"

"La devi smettere Castle! mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo davanti a tutto il distretto!" l'aveva trascinato nella sala relax e aveva iniziato a battergli col dito sul petto mentre gli urlava contro esasperata

"ma io… cosa…" lui indietreggiava balbettando, non capiva assolutamente cosa stesse succedendo

"pensi che dei fiori siano sufficienti per farti perdonare il casino della settimana scorsa!"

"fiori? ma quali fiori io non… aspetta qualcuno ti manda dei fiori?" l'espressione preoccupata e colpevole si tramutò di colpo in un ghigno malizioso

"sì, da tre giorni…" si era bloccata, era partita in quarta convinta che fosse stato lui

"e pensavi fossi io?"

"sì cioè no, insomma c'è una R sopra cosa dovevo pensare! E poi speravo che avessi trovato il modo di scusarti"

"allora lo apprezzeresti come segno di scuse, hai appena detto che non bastavano fiori…?"

"quindi sei stato tu?"

"no, ma mi lusinga che tu lo abbia solo pensato"

"ohh uhm basta così, mi manderai al manicomio prima o poi!"

"hai un ammiratore segreto dunque, intrigante…"

"beh allora? evidentemente sì, spero non ti dispiaccia"

"e perché dovrebbe, scusa"

"infatti"

"bene"

"benissimo"

Si diressero contemporaneamente alla porta, sbattendo spalla contro spalla, Rick si fermò lasciandole il passo con un gesto plateale che non fece altro che aumentare il suo nervosismo.

Aveva iniziato a riceverli il lunedì precedente, quella mattina era il terzo consecutivo, sempre un fiore diverso, accompagnato però da un cartoncino con una R vergata a mano sopra e il nome del fiore.

Il pensiero che potesse essere Castle era stato immediato, così come la sua reazione di totale negazione. Mai avrebbe ammesso a se stessa che in fondo le avrebbe fatto piacere scoprire che aveva delle attenzioni per lei che esulavano dalla chiamata per qualche omicidio, e invece innalzava barricate per difendersi da un eventuale attacco perpetrato dall'egocentrico, narcisista, scrittore che si era installato in modo permanente sulla sedia accanto alla sua scrivania

Rick era rimasto nella sala relax a rimuginare, aveva un ammiratore segreto, tzè, roba da ragazzini, magari uno scherzo di qualcuno e allora perché sentiva il tarlo della gelosia rodergli fastidiosamente dentro? Una volta aveva pensato di portarle dei fiori, ma si era immaginato esattamente quella reazione se non di peggio e aveva desistito. Come poteva essersi mostrata contemporaneamente lusingata e indignata per un ipotetico dono floreale fatto da lui? Quella donna era e sarebbe rimasta un mistero per lui, talmente intrigante da non riuscire a rinunciarci.

Tornò al suo posto, accolto da un sospiro volutamente prolungato di lei che non aveva neanche alzato gli occhi dal foglio che stava leggendo

Si schiarì la voce, per attirare la sua attenzione, ci riuscì "cosa vuoi ora"

"mi chiedevo… che tipo di fiori hai ricevuto?"

"perché ti interessa? Sei geloso per caso?"

"io? No? Sono solo curioso, sai dal tipo di fiori si può capire molto del tuo spasimante…"

"e a te cosa importa del MIO corteggiatore, Castle? ma non hai niente di meglio da fare che stare qui ad infastidirmi?" non era proprio giornata, ma non poteva essere diversamente

"veramente sono ancora qui, perché ho chiesto al capitano Montgomery se poteva ricevermi e mi ha detto che per le sei si sarebbe liberato, quindi non temere detective, pochi minuti e mi levo dai piedi"

Lo guardò con sospetto, cosa diavolo doveva confabulare con il capitano di cui lei non era al corrente, tremava ogni volta che Castle prendeva un'iniziativa nel SUO territorio

"e cosa devi dirgli?"

"lo scoprirai, presto"

"Castle non combinare altri guai, per favore!" le uscì un tono esasperato che lo ferì un po', era così insopportabile?

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, poi lei, forse perché si era resa conto di aver un po' esagerato "ok, ogni giorno un fiore diverso… e sempre molto particolari"

"uhm, interessante, avrei giurato che fossero arrivate le solite rose…"

"no, stavolta il tuo intuito ha sbagliato, un mazzo di calendule, poi dei botton d'oro, una peonia e oggi dei fiori di ciliegio"

"ma non è periodo di fiori di ciliegio, è settembre!"

"cosa c'è ti infastidisce l'idea che possa esistere qualcuno con più fantasia di te, Castle?"

Si era accigliato all'improvviso, quei fiori gli ricordavano qualcosa che aveva letto non troppo tempo prima, un'inquietudine gli salì dallo stomaco, apparentemente senza motivo

"no… è che…"

"signor Castle, ho dieci minuti, venga prego"

Montgomery lo chiamò al momento giusto, se le avesse detto il sospetto che gli stava maturando in testa lo avrebbe cacciato dal distretto

Kate simulò indifferenza mentre lui si alzava per entrare nell'ufficio del capitano, ma non appena fu certa che le desse le spalle alzò la testa dalle scartoffie, per seguirlo con lo sguardo, lo vide parlare con Montgomery, aveva un'aria molto grave, non lo aveva mai visto così, iniziò a preoccuparsi, era abituata a pensare a lui con la stessa leggerezza con cui lui stesso si poneva in ogni occasione, ora invece lì dentro, sembrava esserci una versione fin troppo seria e cupa di Richard Castle

Riabbassò in fretta lo sguardo quando capì che avevano finito, avvertì la sua presenza accanto a lei

"io vado, allora… a domani Beckett"

Lei alzò la testa colta di sorpresa, aveva percepito una nota di incertezza in quel saluto che si erano scambiati decine di volte, a cui lei si ostinava a rispondere il suo 'noioso' notte da poliziotto, aveva ancora la stessa espressione seria che gli si era dipinta in viso dentro l'ufficio del capitano, le venne istintivo rispondere "a domani certo!" lo vide accennare un sorriso e sparire in fondo al corridoio.

Aveva smontato mezza libreria, pile di libri giacevano disordinate attorno a lui

"papà cosa fai? Pulizie di primavera in autunno?"

"eh? No, no tesoro, sto cercando un piccolo libro che ero… sicuro – fece cadere due libri spostandosi sullo sgabello con una pila che sfidava ogni legge fisica – che fosse qui da qualche parte…"

"potevi chiamarmi, ti avrei aiutato, hai fatto tutto questo con un braccio solo? dimmi il titolo, magari posso aiutarti"

"se ricordassi il titolo sarebbe più semplice… non è proprio un libro, è un libercolo, una ristampa anastatica di un originale del 1819, l'avevo usato per 'Fiori per la tua Tomba' quando cercavo di inserire riferimenti simbolici nei fiori scelti dall'assassino…"

"uhm, mai visto… mi spiace…"

"ricordo solo che aveva un titolo in Francese, era molto sottile, piccolo come un quaderno… si sarà infilato da qualche parte…"

"per caso la copertina è arancione?"

"sì…l'hai trovato?"

"no, ma forse so dov'è, la nonna lo usa come sottobicchiere in camera sua, dice che l'incisione liberty che ha in copertina è splendida"

"cosa? ma vale una fortuna!"

Dieci minuti di battibecco dopo, usciva dalla stanza della madre con il bottino intatto tra le mani: _Le Language des Fleurs **[1]**_.

Si sedette nel suo studio, sperando di sbagliarsi, iniziò a scorrere l'elenco alfabetico rigorosamente in francese, cercava il fiore e annotava su un blocco il suo significato, alla fine rilesse quell'elenco con sempre più crescente ansia:

Calendula: dolore

botton d'oro: ingratitudine

peonia: rabbia

ciliegio: caducità

Non si trattava di uno spasimante, erano minacce.

* * *

[1] pubblicato a Parigi nel 1819 sotto il nome di Charlotte de Latour, pseudonimo, sembra, di Louise Cortambert, moglie del geografo e bibliotecario parigino François Eugène.


	2. Chapter 2

**DUE**

"Buongiorno" posò la tazza di caffè fumante sulla scrivania, e si accomodò sulla sedia, lei lo ringraziò con un fugace sorriso, era già qualcosa, almeno non lo aveva aggredito come il giorno precedente, ne fu contento perché quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo caffè che le portava e voleva legarlo al suo sorriso, in realtà lo aveva fatto, quotidianamente per mesi solo perché amava il modo in cui le si illuminava il viso quando riceveva quel piccolo dono

"buongiorno, grazie" si soffermò qualche secondo a guardarlo, normalmente ne portava uno per ciascuno, ma poteva utilizzare una mano sola, di nuovo quella stretta allo stomaco, ma lei non riusciva ad ammettere che fosse dovuta ad una qualche forma di preoccupazione per l'incolumità di quell'essere… fastidioso e infantile

"allora? Oggi niente fiori?"

"sembri sollevato Castle… non è detto, sono arrivati in orari diversi, sempre nella mattinata, c'è tempo" gli lanciò un'occhiata di sfida, le piaceva quel velo di gelosia che non riusciva del tutto a nascondere, si sentiva quasi lusingata

"uhm ascolta Beckett, questi doni floreali… mi hanno dato da pensare…"

Kate s'irrigidì, cosa stava per dirle?

"sentiamo Castle, cosa ha partorito la tua mente vulcanica?"

"ecco, e se invece che un corteggiamento fosse una… intimidazione?" ora che lo diceva ad alta voce sembrò sciocco anche a lui e lei diede voce ai suoi dubbi dell'ultimo momento "da quando in qua si minaccia la gente con i fiori, Castle? perché devi insinuare una cosa simile? Io non ti capisco davvero! Se hai qualcosa da dire dillo, ma non fare questi giochetti" si era alzata di scatto lasciandolo da solo alla scrivania, era geloso? Bene! Cioè no, figurarsi se poteva interessarle che potesse essere geloso…

"stavolta cosa le hai fatto Castle?" Esposito si avvicinò insieme a Ryan, erano molto protettivi nei confronti della loro collega e non erano affatto stati felici di quello che era successo la settimana prima a causa sua

"io, niente, ho solo, un brutto presentimento e gliel'ho detto, ecco tutto"

"lo sai che le hanno dato una nota di demerito per la tua bravata?"

"ti sbagli, da ieri non c'è più" rispose con un'espressione soddisfatta dipinta in viso

"cos'hai fatto?" lo incalzò Esposito sempre più diffidente

"beh dato che nessuno aveva chiesto la mia versione dei fatti, ho insistito per darla, ho spiegato quello che è successo per filo e per segno, magari ho esagerato un po' nel prendermi la colpa e mi sono proposto per ripagare tutti i danni provocati da quel tizio, più qualche extra per il dipartimento"

"oh, è molto carino da parte tua, ma è facile con i soldi vero Castle, si compra qualsiasi cosa"

"non so come la prenderà Beckett" Ryan scuoteva la testa

"la prenderà alla Beckett, ma non sarò di certo io a dirglielo… infatti è meglio che me ne vada prima che le venga voglia di spararmi qui davanti a tutti"

Si alzò e la raggiunse nella stanza delle riunioni, in realtà c'erano ben altri risvolti in quella faccenda, li avrebbero scoperti tutti, nelle ore successive

"ehi"

"ehi"

"Ancora arrabbiata?"

"Non sono arrabbiata Castle"

"Facciamo così, ti dico cosa ho trovato, devi solo starmi a sentire, se ti persuade bene, altrimenti non insisterò oltre"

"Ok spara"

"uh detto da te…"

"ma non riesci mai ad essere serio per due secondi di fila?"

No, non ci riusciva stavolta, perché era nervoso e doveva mascherare la tristezza che gli stava stritolando lo stomaco, per quella faccenda dei fiori e perché non sarebbe stato lì con lei

"ok, scusa è che… d'accordo ascolta: non tutti i fiori hanno significati benevoli, c'è una tradizione secolare al riguardo" fece una pausa per capire se gli avesse consentito di proseguire "bene, ecco quando hai iniziato ad elencarli ieri, mi sono ricordato di alcune ricerche che avevo fatto per 'Fiori per la tua tomba', insomma, quei fiori hanno tutti, significati sinistri Beckett"

Le porse il libro nel quale aveva inserito un segnalibro per ogni fiore, in modo che potesse leggere lei stessa, lei lo prese, li lesse uno ad uno, dolore, ingratitudine, rabbia, caducità, certo era una strana coincidenza, ma era anche del tutto insensata, che tipo di minaccia poteva mai essere

"perdonami Castle, apprezzo molto i tuoi sforzi, ma ti rendi conto che ci sono mille modi molto più efficaci per intimidire una persona? Quanti hanno un'edizione del 1800 in casa e conoscono a memoria specie e loro significato, è troppo… troppo complicato"

"ok, ho promesso, quindi non insisterò oltre, ma ti prego stai attenta"

Si alzò, aveva una strana luce negli occhi, sembrava scosso "a proposito della settimana scorsa…"

"ne abbiamo già parlato Castle, non credo ci sia altro da aggiungere, eri sotto la mia responsabilità quindi…"

"credo che sia arrivato il momento di prendermi una pausa, penso che per un po' rimarrò a casa a scrivere, ho tantissimo materiale da sistemare…"

"oh, capisco… ma…il serial Killer" non se lo aspettava, era rimasta senza parole, le era mancato tremendamente quei tre giorni dopo che era stato ferito, si era abituata ad averlo sempre tra i piedi, era una specie di luminoso punto fermo nelle sue giornate sempre troppo pesanti, se non fisicamente lo erano sempre mentalmente, quando devi confrontarti con la morte e il dolore quasi quotidianamente non c'è niente di meglio che avere accanto qualcuno capace di leggerezza. Lei sapeva di averlo trovato, e le piaceva l'idea di averlo con sé, ma ne era anche spaventata, ne vedeva chiaramente le implicazioni, e al tempo stesso cercava disperatamente di negarle, il più delle volte dandogli contro

"stai forse ammettendo che senza di me non puoi dare la caccia al 'poeta omicida'?"

"non chiamarlo così ti prego! Beh devo ammettere che senza il tuo aiuto ci avremmo messo un po' di più a capire il filo conduttore…"

"devo minacciare di andarmene più spesso se ti fa questo effetto…"

perché doveva sempre essere così odioso? "se la metti così puoi anche andartene, ci sono fior di poliziotti qui…"

"non ho dubbi che lo prenderete, allora buon lavoro"

"g-grazie…" abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolino, il libricino col fiore liberty era rimasto lì "Castle, il libro!"

Lui si girò sforzando un sorriso "tienilo, magari così potrai vedere il significato del prossimo"

Uscì dalla stanza senza darle il tempo di aggiungere altro, si diresse all'ascensore, incrociò un ragazzo con un mazzo di piccoli fiori tubolari, di colore viola intenso, li guardò sperando di essersi sbagliato, magari era veramente solo un po' geloso e aveva travisato tutto e quei bellissimi fiori viola nel libercolo venivano legati all'amore imperituro. S'infilò nell'ascensore e cercò di pensare ad altro, le porte si erano appena chiuse e lei già gli mancava da morire, ma aveva dovuto accettare la richiesta del Comandante di farsi da parte fino a che le acque si fossero calmate, qualcuno aveva usato quell'episodio per attaccare lui e il sindaco, erano sotterfugi politici, li accusavano di usare civili per indagini di polizia, erano accuse capziose, ma si avvicinavano le elezioni e volevano dei capri espiatori, Kate ci era andata di mezzo e lui non avrebbe permesso che il suo curriculum si macchiasse per una sua leggerezza.

Beckett era rimasta nella sala riunioni, il libretto tra le mani e mille pensieri che faticavano a comporsi chiaramente in testa

"detective Beckett, per lei"

Il ragazzo con i fiori entrò porgendole il mazzo, Kate stavolta lo accolse con un filo di sospetto, le parole di Castle avevano lasciato il segno, magari solo perché avevano fatto leva sul modo disfunzionale con cui un poliziotto legge le cose del mondo, col sospetto. Solito biglietto, 'R' vergato elegantemente su un lato, 'Lobelia erinus' sull'altro, non lo toccò stavolta, lo lasciò al suo posto, stava per aprire il libro e leggere quale significato avessero assegnato a quei bellissimi fiori di un viola intenso, quando Montgomery fece la sua comparsa alla porta

"detective, volevo rassicurati, il Comandante ha deciso di toglierti la nota di demerito"

"oh, bene ma, per quale motivo?"

"diciamo che qualcuno ha sostenuto, in modo piuttosto convincente, che non potevi essere considerata responsabile di quanto accaduto, in nessun modo"

"Castle! ma chi si crede d'essere, prima combina guai, poi si assurge a difensore? Cosa ha fatto ha regalato al comandante una sacca nuova per il golf?"

"sei ingiusta stavolta detective, forse dovresti solo considerarlo… un amico"

Kate non riuscì a rispondere nulla di efficace e Montgomery proseguì "ieri sera mi ha fatto 'notare' la tua inclinazione a prenderti colpe anche non tue"

"capitano ma…"

"ha voluto dare la sua versione di quanto accaduto, un po' romanzata direi, ma efficace al punto che il Comandante ha deciso di tornare sui suoi passi, domani verrà fatto un comunicato ufficiale in cui Castle smentirà il cronista del Ledger e si prenderà tutta la colpa per aver quasi fatto uccidere un detective che lo stava proteggendo"

"non è andata proprio così, lui era venuto ad avvertirci…non poteva prevedere che quell'uomo…"

"lo stai difendendo ora Beckett?"

"no, cioè sì, insomma"

"io so che la verità è nel mezzo e probabilmente nessuno di voi due ha fatto niente di sbagliato, è stata solo una situazione complicata come ce ne sono tante, purtroppo, solo che stavolta c'era un giornalista…e il polverone che si è alzato ha bisogno di un capro espiatorio per placarsi"

"se non sono più io… sarà Castle e questo comporterà che …"

"domani annuncerà la sua rinuncia a collaborare con il distretto, il Comandante gli ha chiesto di fare un passo indietro…"

"ma le indagini sul serial Killer, lui ha avuto delle intuizioni geniali senza le quali brancoleremo ancora nel buio!" avrebbe voluto aggiungere, altro di molto meno professionale, una vocina in fondo al suo cuore aveva iniziato a dire 'ed ora come faccio senza di lui?', ovviamente la vocina rimase lì ben rintanata

"mi spiace detective, belli quei fiori… hai scoperto chi te li manda?"

Kate scosse la testa, era un diniego per il capitano ma anche per se stessa, non era giusto, incrociò le braccia davanti a sé mentre Montgomery la salutava, fissò il viola acceso di quei piccoli fiori, erano bellissimi come potevano essere veicolo di messaggi negativi?

Prese il piccolo libro e scorse l'indice, curiosa di sapere il loro significato Lobelia : malevolenza, astio

Trattenne il respiro per qualche secondo, Castle avrebbe gongolato, anzi no sarebbe stato preoccupato, avrebbe avuto la stessa espressione con cui l'aveva salutata, si alzò e chiamò Ryan "predi una busta per le prove e chiama la scientifica… credo che Castle abbia ragione, qualcuno mi sta dicendo che non gli vado molto a genio"


	3. Chapter 3

**TRE**

Detestava scrivere con una sola mano sulla tastiera, era come se i pensieri fluissero velocissimi in una sorta di cascata impetuosa che poi avrebbe dovuto scaricare la sua potenza in un foro di pochi centimetri, era frustrante, irritante e poi non era quello che voleva veramente fare.

Avrebbe voluto essere al distretto, seduto sulla sedia di cui all'inizio si era appropriato senza chiedere il permesso, ma che era diventata il suo punto d'osservazione privilegiato su quanto accadeva al distretto, e sul modo in cui lo affrontava la sua musa.

Era bravo a capire le persone, ma con lei c'era stato da subito qualcosa in più a cui neanche lui aveva saputo dare una definizione, le leggeva dentro eppure non riusciva a dipanare la complessa matassa di cui era fatta, non era poetica come figura, ma Kate Beckett aveva più strati di una cipolla e ci sarebbero voluti millenni per riuscire a conoscerli tutti, beh lui, se avesse avuto quei millenni a disposizione, li avrebbe impiegati tutti esattamente a quel modo.

Prese la pallina gommosa con cui avrebbe dovuto fare gli esercizi per riattivare la circolazione del braccio e iniziò a tirarla conto la parete libera che aveva davanti a sé, aspettava il rimbalzo, la riprendeva, la tirava di nuovo, la riprendeva e così all'infinito sperando che quel rumore cadenzato gli anestetizzasse il cervello.

Aveva agito d'impulso, come era solito fare, credendosi invincibile e invulnerabile, quante volte Beckett gli aveva detto che la realtà era più cruda e più pericolosa dei mondi di fantasia che lui costruiva? Sapeva benissimo che se non fosse corso ad avvertirli probabilmente ci sarebbero state conseguenze ben più nefaste, ma si era fatto sopraffare come un novellino, lui era un novellino, un civile che non avrebbe dovuto essere in quel luogo in quel momento, come aveva tenuto a sottolineare più volte il giornalista del Ledger. Aveva messo Kate in una situazione senza via d'uscita, lui in ostaggio ferito e con una pistola puntata alla testa, lei non aveva potuto far altro che gettare la sua arma e farsi sparare…

Dopotutto l'allontanamento chiesto dal Comandante non era poi così sbagliato, doloroso, per lui, ma in fin dei conti ognuno era tornato a fare il suo mestiere, senza nuocere agli altri, per un attimo pensò che però non c'era alcun divieto a frequentare Beckett al di fuori dal distretto, certo Rick nei tuoi sogni, quelli in cui lei non è arrabbiata con te e soprattutto nutre un interesse per te al punto da sopportare la tua presenza anche la di fuori dell'orario di lavoro. No, non era una bella idea, ormai era abbastanza chiaro che lo tollerasse solo perché glielo aveva imposto il sindaco, peccato.

Ripensò a quei fiorellini viola, magari nel biglietto stavolta c'era una bella poesia d'amore di un incauto corteggiatore che aveva fatto delle scelte inconsapevolmente infelici, e magari ora Kate era a cena con quel tizio. O magari no, quella sensazione di pericolo incombente non lo lasciava, non era un esperto al punto da riconoscere qualsiasi specie floreale, non ne conosceva il nome, altrimenti si sarebbe già fiondato su internet, ma quei fiorellini li aveva già visti da qualche parte e da non molto…

Iniziò a passeggiare nervosamente per la stanza stritolando la pallina, poi si bloccò all'improvviso, una foto… erano in una foto… o un quadro… cosa aveva visto di recente… un film, no, aveva guardato cruenti film di John Woo, altro che fiori, no. Allora forse… niente mostre d'arte, magari…, avrebbe tanto voluto portarci Beckett… _focus Castle neanche quando pensi sei disciplinato_ , no era qualcos'altro… prese il telefono, aveva scattato delle foto degli ultimi luoghi del delitto, ma non ricordava fiori… le scorse velocemente poi si bloccò su una in particolare, appartamento della seconda vittima, il soggetto della foto era tutt'altro, ma nello sfondo… ingrandì l'immagine più che poté, la sgranò leggermente, ma non aveva dubbi, stessi fiori… poteva essere un caso? Certo, ma 'le coincidenze non esistono' ripeteva spesso Beckett

Qual era la frase lasciata accanto alla seconda vittima di quel folle? e le altre? Avevano ricevuto fiori anche loro? Aveva mille domande e urgevano risposte, il telefono ancora in mano sembrava dirgli chiamala! Lo fece, ma non ottenne risposta, come mai era stato negli ultimi giorni, era dovuto andare lui al distretto per parlarle, lì evidentemente la buona creanza le aveva impedito di ignorarlo

Maledetto Richard Castle!

Troppo infantile da capire quando non si sta giocando a guardie e ladri, se quel tizio fosse stato meno impreciso ora sarebbero ad un funerale con un'orfana e una madre inconsolabile!

Troppo altruista, odiosamente generoso, aveva barattato la sua reputazione di scrittore per salvare la sua, perché la stampa non sarebbe stata tenera neanche con lui dopo quel comunicato, era piuttosto famoso e parlare di lui anche distruggendolo, avrebbe attirato pubblicità.

Troppo geniale nelle sue intuizioni, col serial killer prima, e con il corteggiatore che mandava minacce, sì ormai si era convinta anche lei, Castle aveva ragione.

Troppo, lui era Troppo, in tutti i sensi, le aveva riempito vuoti che neanche sapeva di avere, o che teneva ben nascosti, ed ora che non c'era più avvertiva la sua mancanza in modo così forte da farle mancare l'aria in certi momenti, e lei detestava tutto ciò, detestava dipendere da chiunque figuriamoci dal quel playboy che pensava solo a divertirsi anche quando c'erano cadaveri. Si ripeteva queste frasi come un mantra, ma sapeva benissimo che non era così, lo sapeva da tanto tempo, aveva colto l'essenza del suo scrittore preferito già quando lo conosceva solo attraverso i suoi scritti, e poi dopo, la sua costante presenza, da fastidiosa era diventata divertente, intrigante, avvincente, insomma era bello lavorare con lui e forse sarebbe stato bello anche imparare a conoscerlo di più, al di fuori dal recinto istituzionale in cui si erano richiusi, per proteggersi, entrambi, dalle scariche che sentivano ogni volta che erano vicini.

Le avevano portato gli esiti delle analisi sui fiori e sul piccolo cartoncino, fissava il documento cercando qualche nota stonata, qualche piccolo indizio che potesse aiutarla, la carta era una pergamena industriale, ritagliata a mano da un foglio più grande, nonostante i nomi dei fiori e la R fossero vergati a mano, con inchiostro nero, non c'erano impronte, neanche parziali, nulla.

Stavano cercando di rintracciare il ragazzo che aveva fatto l'ultima consegna, senza troppa fortuna, all'inizio avevano sperato nelle consegne dei giorni successivi, erano passati tre giorni e non ce ne erano più state, eppure Kate si sentiva inquieta, voleva capire.

Poi era successo qualcosa di ancora più inquietante, al rientro, una sera aveva trovato un mazzo di fiori di campo di un giallo molto intenso, poggiato sul suo zerbino, solito cartoncino con la R e il nome della pianta _Tanacetum Vulgaris_

Si era bloccata per qualche istante, poi aveva messo mano alla pistola, non c'era nessuno, scosse la testa, era un innocuo mazzo di fiori, anche se avesse avuto un significato sinistro di certo non l'avrebbe uccisa. Lo aveva preso raccogliendolo con un fazzoletto, chiunque fosse sapeva dove abitava era questa la cosa più inquietante, aveva timore di aprire il libricino che le aveva lasciato Castle. Rimase alcuni minuti a fissare entrambi, il mazzo di fiori posato sul tavolo della cucina e il piccolo libro francese, un pensiero fugace di chiamare Castle le attraversò la mente, ma lo accantonò subito, cosa gli avrebbe detto? Non si erano più visti né sentiti dal giorno in cui aveva lasciato il distretto. Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo non appena aveva saputo cosa aveva fatto per lei, ma poi, il caso del serial killer e quel 'corteggiamento' così particolare l'avevano fatta rimandare fino a quando le sembrò intempestivo qualsiasi tentativo di contatto.

Sospirò, prese il libricino ci mise un po' ad individuarlo perché il nome francese era leggermente diverso _Tanaisie vulgaire_ , significato 'ti dichiaro guerra', il cuore iniziò a battere più forte, chi diavolo c'era dietro e in quale guerra voleva tirarla dentro, perché? Non ebbe il tempo di chiedersi altro perché la luce andò via all'improvviso facendo cadere tutto l'appartamento nel buio più totale, e Kate si rese conto di non essere sola.


	4. Chapter 4

**QUATTRO**

Aveva dovuto combattere con tutte le sue forze, lo scontro era stato durissimo, nonostante lei sapesse muoversi ad occhi chiusi dentro il suo appartamento, il suo assalitore era stato molto abile, non riusciva a sentirlo se non quando era molto distante, ogni colpo che era arrivato era stato inaspettato, stava giocando con lei, avrebbe potuto ucciderla in qualsiasi momento, si stava divertendo a tormentarla invece. Kate aveva sparato alcuni colpi alla cieca sperando almeno che qualcuno chiamasse la polizia per aver sentito i colpi, lui era molto forte, quasi disumano, non aveva usato armi fino a quel momento, picchiava con le mani, forte, Kate era caduta già due volte ma era riuscita a sottrarsi alla furia di quell'uomo sgusciando via e provando a nascondersi.

Nonostante i suoi tentativi lui la ritrovava, doveva avere occhiali infrarossi, non c'era altra spiegazione, se solo avesse potuto trovare qualcosa per fare luce avrebbe potuto accecarlo, ma nel suo cammino a tentoni non trovava nulla di utile. Lui non parlava, non aveva detto una sola parola, lo sentiva solo respirare forte, sembrava godere della paura che lei provava, sì Kate aveva paura, perché non riusciva a trovare il modo di sopraffarlo, non era solo molto forte, era anche agile al punto che sembravano due persone, due! Oddio erano in due, contro una!

All'improvviso si era sentita prendere da dietro, le aveva bloccato le mani dietro la schiena, la spingeva e la sua costola incrinata riprese a dolere come se fosse stata ferita in quel momento, lui premeva esattamente lì come se sapesse… l'altro, ora era chiaro che fossero in due, orribilmente chiaro, aveva tirato fuori una lama, Kate la sentì fredda che passava sulla sua pelle, si preparò a ricevere un fendente, ma la lama incise leggermente dal collo alla spalla, gemette, ma non voleva dare loro la soddisfazione di urlare. Sentì la lama che iniziava a premere con maggior forza e poi qualcuno che chiamava il suo nome, urlava il suo nome, fuori dalla porta di casa.

Disse qualcosa, provò a rispondere a quella voce, poi si ritrovò sul pavimento, sola al buio, loro se ne erano andati, spariti, da dove erano venuti e qualcuno aveva abbattuto la porta, era entrato, la cercava nel buio, aveva urtato un tavolino rovesciando tutti i soprammobili che c'erano sopra, aveva imprecato e si era rivelato

"Castle?! cosa ci fai qui?"

"immagino una cosa tipo, salvarti, che è successo? Sentivo rumori, non rispondevi!"

Trovò la sua mano si lasciò tirare dolcemente fino a quando non furono uno accanto all'altra in piedi al buio, entrambi leggermente ansimanti, e non era chiaro neanche a loro se fosse per lo scampato pericolo o per il rischio di stare così vicini

La luce tornò di colpo facendoli trasalire entrambi, poi vide i suoi occhi che si muovevano veloci, voleva capire se stesse bene "sei ferita, maledizione! Chi è stato, dov'è?"

Kate si mise la mano sul collo sentì il sangue appiccicoso sotto le dita "li hai fatti scappare tu con le tue grida Castle"

"'LI'? erano in due?"

"sì, almeno credo…è stato terribile" ora l'adrenalina stava calando vertiginosamente lasciandola ben più indifesa di quanto pensasse

"dai vieni qui, siediti, ti prendo qualcosa per tamponare…"

"bagno, in fondo a destra" non riusciva quasi più ad articolare frasi più lunghe

"ok, ecco!" le porse un asciugamano la guardava preoccupato, stessa espressione di quando si erano lasciati al distretto, forse anche peggio

"Hai… sfondato la porta?"

"ehm, sì perdonami, te la rifaccio sistemare domani mattina…" si era messo una mano alla nuca come un bambino colto sul fatto di una marachella

"avrei voluto vederti all'opera…" non aveva resistito doveva stuzzicarlo, si vedeva che moriva dalla voglia di raccontarle, forse anche solo per stemperare l'accaduto

"davvero? Sono riuscito alla seconda spallata, ma tu come fai con un solo calcio… - poi notò il suo sguardo divertito - uhm ti stai prendendo gioco di me…" si dipinse un'espressione infelice da cucciolo bastonato che la fece sorridere, almeno un po'

"perché sei venuto qui?" si fece di nuovo seria, si stava riprendendo ed era arrivato il momento degli interrogativi seri

"non rispondevi al telefono… non che fosse una cosa anormale in questo periodo – le scoccò un'occhiata - e poi… i fiori"

"i fiori… avevi ragione tu, e stasera ne abbiamo avuto conferma"

"avrei preferito essermi sbagliato" l'aveva guardata con un'intensità tale che lei dovette abbassare lo sguardo, non era ancora del tutto padrona di sé, avrebbe rischiato di lanciargli le braccia al collo, e poi era sicura, se ne sarebbe pentita amaramente

"ti ha mandato un mazzo di Tanaceto, vero?"

"e tu come fai a saperlo" ora era meravigliata

"perché anche le altre vittime…credo che il tuo spasimante sia il 'killer poeta'"

"se è così i killer sono due, aih…" si era mossa troppo bruscamente e la ferita al collo aveva pulsato in modo maledettamente doloroso, non era riuscita a reprimere il lamento

"ehi, forse dovrei portarti in ospedale…"

"no, non serve… davvero dobbiamo avvertire subito Montgomery e i ragazzi" si spostò di nuovo per cercare il suo cellulare disperso nella baraonda provocata dalla battaglia appena finita e da Castle che era entrato in casa come un caterpillar cieco, e dovette cedere di nuovo ad una fitta, ora i dolori dei colpi che aveva ricevuto stavano lentamente affiorando. Barcollò e lui la prese quasi al volo, finirono decisamente troppo vicini, si guardarono per una frazione di secondo come se entrambi avessero pensato che quella fosse una buona posizione per baciarsi, poi sempre all'unisono si erano sforzati di darsi un contegno

"senza forse, ti porto in ospedale… strada facendo chiamiamo tutti"

Lei stavolta annuì, era inutile fare la testarda

Durante il tragitto non avevano parlato molto, ma avevano avuto un unico illuminante scambio

"perché mi hai detto che andavi via per scrivere? Non potevi dirmi la verità?"

"ti saresti arrabbiata"

"sì, è vero perché non conosci le mezze misure, era necessario che ti mettessi in questa situazione? Ho letto i giornali sai? Ora ti dipingono come un'incosciente pericoloso che ha sfruttato la buona fede del dipartimento… mi sembra troppo"

"beh, a me pare molto simile a quello che mi dicevi tu i primi mesi…"

"no, non è vero!"

"uhm"

"forse solo un po'…ma un conto se lo penso io, tu sei della mia squadra!... perché sorridi in quel modo"

"hai appena detto che mi consideri della tua squadra, è una specie di… pietra miliare, riconoscimento investitura!"

"Castleee…"

"ok, la smetto. Ecco siamo arrivati"

Due ore dopo era fuori dalla stanza del Pronto Soccorso, un cerotto troppo appariscente per i suoi gusti, le sbucava dalla maglia, Ryan, Esposito e Montgomery erano lì che l'aspettavano

"dov'è Castle?"

"l'ho mandato a casa, ci sono troppi occhi indiscreti qui" Kate guardò il capitano con aria interdetta, non aveva capito una parola, poi con un cenno Roy le indicò una piccola ma agguerritissima folla di giornalisti assiepati nell'atrio

"E questi chi li ha chiamati? Come hanno fatto a sapere?"

"non ne abbiamo idea, sono arrivati cinque minuti dopo che sei entrata per farti medicare"

"ci stanno addosso, per il serial killer e per la sparatoria, dopo le dichiarazioni di Castle vederlo qui con te avrebbe creato solo imbarazzo al Dipartimento, mi spiace"

"capisco" non riuscì a nascondere un po' di delusione, non lo aveva neanche ringraziato

"non è stato molto contento di lasciarti qui, se proprio vuoi saperlo" Montgomery sorrise complice vedendo l'imbarazzo negli occhi della sua detective, la sapeva lunga il capitano, molto più di loro due che ancora erano presi a negare fatti alquanto evidenti.

"la scientifica è a casa tua a fare rilievi del caso"

"bene, abbiamo lottato, avevano i guanti, ma magari qualche residuo organico, l'ho colpiti più volte…"

"non preoccuparti Beckett saranno precisi e meticolosi come sempre"

"Castle ci ha raccontato le sue intuizioni, quindi hai affrontato il serial killer?"

"i serial killer a questo punto, se andiamo al distretto possiamo fare il punto"

"no, tu hai bisogno di riposo, almeno per quello che resta di questa nottata"

"Ma, capitano…"

"È un ordine"

"Casa mia non è praticabile e non ho più la porta…"

"Lo so, per questo abbiamo disposto un luogo sicuro, solo per questa notte"

"D'accordo"

"Ti portiamo noi Beckett"

"Grazie Ragazzi"

Salì in auto, ringraziò silenziosamente la buona dose di antidolorifici che le avevano dato al Pronto Soccorso, non aiutavano certo con la lucidità, ma almeno i dolori si erano attenuati, giocherellava con il cellulare, non appena fosse stata sola avrebbe chiamato Castle

Non aveva guardato la strada quindi rimase interdetta quando vide il palazzo "cosa ci facciamo a casa di Castle?"

"è il tuo rifugio per stanotte"

"ma se i giornalisti…"

"appunto, un'idea di Castle, qui di certo i due pazzi non verranno a cercarti, sarebbe l'ultimo posto dove dovresti essere stando ai giornali, quindi è il migliore!"

"mi sembrate molto convinti… e divertiti"

"no, macché" s'infilarono nel garage dove li aspettava Castle

"non credo sia il caso, se invece quei due vengono… tua madre, Alexis…"

"non ci sono e c'è una pattuglia in borghese che gira qui intorno, tutto sotto controllo Beckett"

"sì certo, tutto sotto controllo" lo seguì in ascensore assalita all'improvviso da un turbinio di sensazioni mescolate tra loro come in uno shaker impazzito, non era mai stata in casa di Castle se non per più di dieci minuti ed ora avrebbe dovuto dormirci? Con lui, senza nessun'altro presente in casa? Sì ma qual era il problema? Lei era momentaneamente senza casa e lui, chissà perché, si era offerto di ospitarla, fine. NO?

"eccoci, ti ho preparato la stanza di Alexis, non se la prenderà anzi… troverai tutto il necessario per cambiarti e rinfrescarti, c'è un bagno direttamente nella stanza" aveva parlato tutto d'un fiato, col timore che lei potesse fraintendere qualsiasi sua intenzione, col terrore che trasparisse, la genuina preoccupazione che ancora lo attanagliava, mista alle felicità che fosse sana e salva e soprattutto, lì davanti a lui in quel momento

"Castle…io"

"sì lo so, non mi azzarderò neanche a passare davanti alla porta… me lo ricordo che sei armata"

"grazie"

"oh, beh per te sempre. Allora… a domani"

"notte"


	5. Chapter 5

**CINQUE**

Era andato via dall'ospedale col cuore in subbuglio, non sapeva neanche lui cosa gli era saltato in testa _"Beckett può stare da me, sarà al sicuro almeno per stanotte, il palazzo ha un sistema di sorveglianza e poi.."_ lo aveva proposto di getto non poteva concepire di saperla lontana chissà dove, non dopo quello che era successo e quando Montgomery gli aveva chiesto di allontanarsi per via dei giornalisti, quell'idea gli era balenata come la soluzione migliore.

E ora? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Come si sarebbe comportato? E lei? Avrebbe accettato o si sarebbe arrabbiata per l'ennesima ingerenza? E soprattutto, qual era il motivo vero per cui lo aveva fatto? Era pericoloso rispondersi e così non lo fece, aveva preparato la stanza di Alexis, sistemato al meglio le cose perché potesse trovarsi a suo agio, si era immerso in faccende pratiche pur di non tornare con la mente alle domande che il suo Io iperattivo continuava a porgli fastidiosamente.

Non era riuscito neanche ad attenderla in casa, quando lo avevano avvertito che stavano arrivando era sceso in garage per aspettarli, era nervoso come un ragazzino al primo appunt… _ma cosa cavolo stai pensando Rick? non è appuntamento, le stai dando un posto dove dormire e stare al sicuro, smettila o qualcuno si farà più male che con un coltello affilato!_

Ma quanto era stato bello vederla scendere dall'auto abbozzando un sorriso di gratitudine? Non si sorprendeva più per il suo innato altruismo, le prime parole erano state di preoccupazione per l'incolumità di Alexis e Martha. Nel breve tragitto in ascensore si era sentito le budella contorte come quando si sale sulle montagne russe, ma aveva smesso di chiedersi perché, ora il mantra era _, non fare cavolate Rick, non fare cavolate, non rovinare tutto! Ma tutto cosa!?_

Era stato perfetto, calmo, distaccato quanto basta per non indurla a pensare che avesse secondi fini, ne aveva? Erano secondi? Si era silenziosamente assicurato che stesse realmente bene, non che non si fidasse dei medici del pronto soccorso, ma conosceva lei, l'aveva già vista nascondere le sue reali condizioni e quel cerotto ingombrante che spuntava dalla maglia era il segno che sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio.

Non ne aveva fatto parola, ma le immagini delle altre tre vittime dei serial killer erano apparse, impressionanti e crude, nella sua mente non appena avevano fatto i collegamenti, ed era rabbrividito.

L'aveva ringraziato, e lui lì per lì neanche aveva capito a cosa si riferisse, le aveva risposto di getto 'sempre', perché era così, se fosse dipeso da lui, per lei ci sarebbe stato sempre.

Si erano augurati la buona notte ed ora lui era in camera sua, passeggiava, avanti e indietro, non aveva degnato il letto di uno sguardo, aveva ripreso in mano alcune carte degli omicidi, voleva ricongiungere i fili, capire di più, perché la minaccia ora era doppia ed era vicina, troppo vicina. La connessione con i fiori era lì davanti ai loro occhi e non se ne erano accorti, lui se ne era accorto troppo tardi, se solo avesse focalizzato meglio…

Un rumore di qualcosa rovesciato a terra lo fece sobbalzare, strinse i fogli e corse verso il luogo da cui proveniva, la stanza di Alexis, arrivò quasi ansimante e non era stata la corsa, stava per entrare senza bussare ma non c'erano più rumori, forse si era sognato tutto, doveva darsi una calmata, sì magari se si versava due dita di scotch forse… la porta si aprì che lui era ancora con la mano sulla maniglia

"Castle!"

"B-beckett… tutto bene?"

"che ci fai davanti alla mia porta?"

"ho sentito un rumore e … insomma è tutto ok?"

"sì, sì, scusami, avevo sete mi sono alzata e credevo di essere in camera mia, insomma ho fatto un mezzo disastro con la toilette di Alexis, le ho rovesciato portagioie e altri oggetti, avrei bisogno… insomma ho fatto un disastro" era assolutamente mortificata

"non preoccuparti, non c'è nulla che non si possa risistemare e poi Alexis aveva detto che voleva sbarazzarsi di quel portagioie, troppo piccolo…" le fece l'occhiolino e sospirò rumorosamente per spezzare quella tensione immotivata

"senti io, mi stavo per versare qualcosa da bere, di un po' forte, ma non credo che tu possa con gli antidolorifici che ti hanno dato, quindi… vuoi qualcos'altro? Succo di frutta, un tè, una tisana?"

"dato che un caffè nel cuore della notte non è consigliato, prenderò dell'acqua, grazie" gli sorrise, da quando aveva messo piede in casa sua le sembrava sempre leggermente in imbarazzo

Lei aveva notato i fogli che stringeva ancora in mano "cosa stavi facendo? Scrivevi?"

"no, no in realtà sono appunti sul caso del killer poeta, io stavo cercando di capire… ma non è questo il momento, magari domani mattina, quando saremo tutti e due più riposati"

"se continuiamo a vagare per la tua splendida casa non lo sarà nessuno di noi due"

"giusto, ehm… sicura solo acqua?"

Aveva messo il bancone tra loro, era più sicuro così s'era detto, perché continuava ad avere l'istinto di prenderla tra le braccia e baciarla eppure l'adrenalina che era salita alle stelle mentre sfondava la porta, era calata da un bel po'.

Era certo che, dopo aver bevuto, se ne sarebbe corsa di filato in camera, invece fu lei a proporre di vedere subito quelle carte "ci mettiamo più comodi però, mi fa male un po' tutto, erano forti Castle, molto forti" lui aveva annuito e le aveva proposto il divano e dopo quelle parole pronunciate con una velo di timore era sicuro che non ne sarebbe uscito vivo da quella nottata.

Si accomodarono, accesero solo una piccola luce bastante ad illuminare i fogli e il tutto rendeva l'atmosfera molto rilassante, nonostante l'argomento che si apprestavano a discutere, si erano seduti molto vicini, per condividere la lettura, le gambe si sfioravano, ed anche le teste chinate l'una verso l'altra

"ecco vedi, sarebbe bastato ampliare lo sguardo su quei piccoli messaggi lasciati dal killer per capire che i fiori erano già dentro la storia"

Le porse un foglio che aveva scritto lui al computer, era andato a cercarsi le citazioni lasciate dal killer, aveva individuato gli autori fin da subito, ma non aveva letto cosa c'era prima e dopo quelle frasi ed erano sempre frasi che parlavano di fiori, recisi, calpestati e così via

"leggi qui, prima vittima, il messaggio era da 'Il Nemico' di Baudelaire, ricordi ? O dolore o dolore! Il Tempo mangia la vita , ma immediatamente prima c'è questo

 _E chissà che i fiori nuovi che io bramo_

 _troveranno in questo suolo lavato come un greto_

 _il mistico alimento che daranno loro vigore?_

Poi la seconda, questa volta era Virgilio, con l'Eneide scorre il sangue per le belle membra, si adagia riverso il capo sull'omero e ci era sembrato appropriato dato quello che aveva fatto a quella poveretta, ma dopo Virgilio prosegue anche così: _come quando **il fiore purpureo, reciso dall'aratro** , languisce morente_"

Kate seguiva il discorso, non staccava lo sguardo dal foglio, era impressionata e allo stesso tempo sempre più preoccupata

"infine per la terza è andato a scomodare Ovidio, Le metamorfosi e aveva scritto "A nulla servono le sue arti; era ferita immedicabile", ma subito dopo ecco :

 _Come se, in un giardino, **viole o un ruvido papavero o gigli irti di gialli stami** **qualcuno li spezza, questi chinano d'improvviso appassiti il capo pesante, si lasciano cadere** , e dall'alto volgono lo sguardo a terra, così si adagia il volto morendo, e il collo, senza più forze, è di peso a sé stesso e ricade sull'omero_."

"fiori recisi" fu l'unica cosa che era riuscita a dire, alla fine del lungo discorso di Castle che a stento era riuscito a non tradire il nervosismo, perché sapevano entrambi che ci sarebbe stato un bigliettino anche per lei se…

"dobbiamo ancora capire perché, i fiori sono un simbolo, un mezzo ma non il motivo per cui uccide"

"uccidono, Castle"

"giusto sono due… mi dispiace magari avrei potuto fare di più, se non fossi inciampato come un idiota"

"tu hai fatto molto Castle, davvero" nel dirlo aveva istintivamente posato la sua mano su quella di lui, salvo poi ritrarsi come se fosse rimasta scottata, lui aveva notato il lampo di turbamento e anche qualcos'altro che in quel momento non era stato in grado di comprendere. Erano maledettamente vicini, nessuno dei due aveva più detto nulla, lei aveva ritratto la mano, ma non il suo corpo che lui, lo sentiva, vibrava vicino al suo, si resero conto di avere le labbra ad millimetro solo quando il cellulare di Kate squillò frantumando la bolla in cui si erano proiettati quasi senza rendersene conto

Il trillo sembrò svegliarli da un incantesimo, si allontanarono Beckett rispose, annuì, e lanciò a Castle uno sguardo carico d'angoscia "un'altra vittima, non sono riusciti con me, ne hanno trovata un'altra!"


	6. Chapter 6

SEI

Era salita nella stanza a prendere la sua roba con il cuore che batteva forte, strapazzato da emozioni del tutto contrastanti, nel giro di qualche secondo era passata da un quasi bacio con Castle alla notizia di un nuovo omicidio che ora la coinvolgeva direttamente, come vittima mancata. Aveva indossato il giubbotto di pelle, preso distintivo e pistola ed era scesa di corsa tentando di ritrovare lucidità e concentrazione, si era incrociata con Castle che aveva in mano le chiavi dell'auto

"Castle cosa fai?"

"ti accompagno"

"non puoi venire, lo sai…"

"oh… giusto… mi ero dimenticato" si era fermato davanti all'ingresso come se fosse stato folgorato, era talmente preso e ansioso, che si era completamente scordato di non poter più prendere parte alle indagini e poi, in quel momento gli sembrava che tutto finisse in secondo piano rispetto al pericolo che Kate probabilmente ancora correva

Kate rimase colpita, era di nuovo così serio, come quando lo aveva visto parlare con Montgomery

"mi dispiace Castle"

"anche a me, per tutto…" la sua espressione cupa cambiò improvvisamente illuminata da un lampo "magari, potresti…" ma non osò chiedere quello che Kate aveva già intuito

"appena finito con la vittima ti chiamerò ok, non potrai venire sui luoghi del delitto o in dipartimento, ma nessuno ci vieta di comunicare tra noi…" anche a lei sarebbe mancato e non era solo per le sue intuizioni geniali per il caso, non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo e neanche giustificare quella sensazione di protezione e sicurezza che provava stando accanto a lui, del tutto ingiustificata ad una mente razionale, ma era così e basta e avrebbe sofferto per non averlo accanto a sé in quella che si preannunciava una notte difficile

"ok, perfetto..." era felice della proposta e non faceva assolutamente nulla per dissimularlo, e allo stesso modo non si vergognò di mostrare anche tutta la sua preoccupazione "lo so, è stupido da dire ad un poliziotto, ma stai attenta, per favore"

"Castle… sarò in mezzo ad altri poliziotti"

"certo, allora… a dopo"

Chiuse la porta rimanendo qualche secondo con la mano poggiata sulla maniglia, immerso in pensieri poco piacevoli che la risposta di Kate aveva solo acuito, in altre occasioni avrebbe risposto, "so badare a me stessa, sono armata, so il fatto mio" e invece aveva sottolineato un elemento esterno che la metteva oggettivamente al sicuro, come se, questa volta, non si sentiva in grado di affrontarli da sola.

L'aggressione subita in casa doveva aver lasciato più strascichi di quello che lei si era sforzata di far sembrare, e lui era spiazzato da questo, Kate non aveva mai dato segni di debolezza sul lavoro, lui che avrebbe potuto fare? Nel giro di pochi giorni aveva causato il suo ferimento e messo accidentalmente in fuga due serial killer, e lo sapeva, era stata solo fortuna, tutto quello che aveva fatto era inciampare in un tavolino, se erano scappati era solo perché aveva rovinato loro dei piani precisi, ci avrebbero riprovato. La sola cosa che avrebbe potuto fare era trovare la storia che c'era dietro, scovarli, prima che potessero ancora nuocere a qualcuno, e a lei.

Se non fosse stato per il solito biglietto lasciato sotto la testa della vittima non sarebbero neanche stati in grado di collegarlo agli altri tre omicidi, la donna era stata uccisa in strada e non a casa ad esempio, con un'unica coltellata allo stomaco, invece che con il solito rituale macabro che aveva portato le altre tre poverette al dissanguamento lento. Quello aveva tutta l'aria di essere un atto di frustrazione, causato dal non essere stati in grado di finire il 'lavoro' con Beckett.

Quella sensazione divenne certezza quando lessero il contenuto del biglietto, stessa carta, stessi caratteri stampati con una stampante standard che non aveva dato indicazioni alla scientifica, ma stavolta una mano incerta aveva tracciato anche un secondo temendo messaggio

e non si volti a guardare, come un tempo, il mio amore, / che per sua colpa è morto e poi a mano

Io sono l'aratro che passa oltre, lei non era il fiore, per colpa tua è recisa

Era chiaro, diretto a lei, quella donna era morta al posto suo, e i killer erano furiosi perché non avevano portato a termine il loro rituale

Quando le avevano consegnato il biglietto imbustato nella plastica aveva avuto una vertigine, un forte senso di nausea, e di certo non l'aiutavano le sue condizioni, i dolori per lo scontro di poche ore prima si stavano facendo sentire, forse acuiti dall'angoscia di quella vittima innocente, morta al posto suo. Si mise la mano al costato, avrebbe tanto voluto sedersi in un cantuccio e riprendere le forze, guardò istintivamente verso la piccola folla di curiosi che si erano raccolti dietro le strisce gialle nonostante fosse piena notte, la sua attenzione fu catturata da un uomo che sembrava fissarla, coperto dal grosso cappuccio di una felpa, non si vedeva il volto, ma l'atteggiamento del corpo, la posizione della testa era inequivocabile. Kate fece un cenno ad Esposito che capì al volo, iniziarono a tenerlo sott'occhio senza darlo a vedere, l'uomo aveva fatto qualche passo indietro, ma non era andato via, sembrava aspettare qualcosa o qualcuno. Finiti i rilievi stavano per abbandonare il luogo del delitto e accadde tutto velocemente, Kate si era avvicinata all'auto, era sola in quel momento, Ryan vide il sospetto avvicinarsi a lei da dietro, non ci pensò un secondo, lo prese alle spalle scaraventandolo a terra, arrivò Esposito a dargli manforte, l'uomo atterrò pesantemente a terra, lo tenevano con le braccia dietro la schiena "chi sei cosa vuoi? Polizia, stai fermo!" l'adrenalina e la paura per Kate avevano giocato a sfavore del sospetto che ora chiedeva, quasi implorava che gli lasciassero il braccio "fermi, fermi, il mio braccio ragazzi!"

"Castle!"

"Castle!?"

"ma che diavolo ci fai qui! Vestito in quel modo…"

"stavamo per spararti bro"

Lo avevano lasciato non appena avevano riconosciuto la sua voce e lui aveva faticato a rimettersi in piedi, non erano stati teneri

"ok… almeno ho avuto la prova che Kate è al sicuro…" si teneva il braccio ferito

"cosa-ci-fai-qui!" Kate sembrava seccata, in realtà solo un po' scossa e preoccupata

"io, avevo bisogno di veder.. vedere il luogo del delitto, e di parlarti… ho trovato qualcosa che forse potrebbe aiutarci a capire chi sono"

"e questi vestiti?"

"per non farmi riconoscere… se avessi avuto tempo mi sarei fatto crescere un po' di barbetta, geniale no?"

"no, per niente! Entra in auto… ora!"

Kate si mise al volante nonostante avrebbe preferito non farlo, le doleva tutto, disse ai ragazzi che si sarebbero visti in centrale più tardi e sgommò via cercando di evitare i giornalisti che anche in quell'occasione si erano presentati quasi subito, avvertiti chissà da chi

"sei arrabbiata" era un ritornello ormai, quante volte glielo aveva chiesto in quei giorni?

"perché non fai neanche quello che ti sei autoimposto Castle?" aveva svoltato qualche angolo e si erano fermati in un piazzale, davanti ad un bar, lontani da occhi indiscreti

"perché non potevo aspettare per dirti quello che avevo trovato, dobbiamo fermarli…"

"lo so… quella donna… leggi" gli porse il biglietto, Rick si accorse che le tremavano leggermente le mani, lo guardò dritta negli occhi prima di abbassarli e leggere il contenuto

"è Catullo 'La morte dell'amore'… il verso intero fa pressappoco così _e non si volti a guardare, come un tempo, il mio amore, / che per sua colpa è morto, come il fiore / al limitare del prato dopo che è stato colpito / da un aratro che passa oltre.."_

"come mai conosci i classici antichi così bene?"

"passione giovanile… ma mai avrei pensato che mi sarebbe servita a risolvere un caso… abbiamo dei killer colti quindi…"

"e forse ancor più pericolosi, proprio per questo… istruiti, intelligenti e anche forti fisicamente…"

"Kate quella frase aggiunta, è diventato qualcosa di diverso… personale, ora è certo che ci riproveranno"

"e quindi, cosa dovrei fare, andarmi a nascondere in qualche bunker?"

"non sarebbe una cattiva idea"

"Castle…"

"non devi occupartene tu per forza!"

"invece devo, quella poveretta è morta la posto mio" appoggiò la testa al volante era esausta, il suo corpo le stava mostrando il conto, le avevano dato qualche giorno di riposo quando l'avevano lasciata andare via dal Pronto soccorso e lei se ne era stata buona per circa tre, ore però, non giorni

"hai ragione, ma se non sei in grado di reggerti in piedi, di certo non sarai molto utile alle indagini…"

Alzò di scatto la testa per guardarlo, e lui come si era accorto delle reali condizioni in cui era? Rick parve capire la sua muta domanda, le sorrise amaro

"prima, ti ho osservata, a lungo… magari i tuoi colleghi li riesci a imbrogliare, ma con me non hai chance, dico solo che se ti riposi qualche ora sarà un bene per tutti, e prima di tutto per te"

Le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla, quel minimo contatto aveva agito come catalizzatore di tutti gli stati d'animo che continuava ad attraversare incessantemente, lei in quel momento avrebbe voluto starsene in un grande letto, abbracciata a lui, si sarebbe volentieri abbandonata completamente avvolta dalle sue braccia calde, forse in quel momento sarebbe stato l'unico posto in cui sarebbe stata in grado di prendere sonno, era stanca, dolorante e impaurita, ma sapeva che non poteva mollare, non aveva minuti da perdere.

"Lo vorrei Castle, ma questo è un lusso che non posso permettermi, loro non aspetteranno di certo… ti riporto a casa e vado al distretto"

"ma Kate…" avrebbe voluto insistere, l'avrebbe voluta sapere al sicuro, possibilmente a meno di un centimetro da lui, ma lesse la determinazione in fondo a quello sguardo provato "ok, ma ci sono delle cose che devi sapere, quando ti hanno aggredita, dopo i fiori, io avevo pensato che sapessero che tu indagavi e ti avevano preso di mira per questo, ma forse non è così, forse sei una vittima designata fin dall'inizio!"

Aveva un'espressione che non gli aveva mai visto dipinta in viso, colma d'angoscia, di paura… per lei.

Lo vide prendere un gran respiro e iniziare a spiegarle i ragionamenti che aveva seguito. Quando aveva capito che i fiori inviati e le frasi dovevano essere messe in connessione Rick aveva cercato una chiave di lettura, qualcosa che potesse riconnettere anche le tre vittime e così dopo varie idee troppo strampalate per essere prese in considerazione aveva trovato qualcosa che fino a quel momento era sfuggita a tutti

Le donne erano quasi coetanee avevano 28-29 anni, in realtà nessuno aveva dato importanza al fatto che erano tutte del 1979, solo che di mesi diversi quindi alcune avevano già compiuto gli anni, altre ancora no e non lo avrebbero mai più festeggiato.

Anche Kate era di quell'anno

Coincidenza? Forse, allora Rick era andato oltre partendo da Kate, e aveva scoperto che erano tutte state almeno due anni a Stanford. A quel punto non esistevano coincidenze, avrebbero dovuto riconsiderare tutto inserendo Beckett come vittima designata e collegata alle altre tre.

Kate lo aveva ascoltato, deglutendo a vuoto una o due volte, senza rendersi conto gli aveva preso la mano e l'aveva stretta nei momenti in cui il racconto si era fatto più difficile.

"ora capisci perché non ce la faccio a lasciarti sola e lo so, lo so perfettamente che non sono un poliziotto, ma io… non so cosa farei se ti accadesse qualcosa"

Kate rimase senza fiato, non si aspettava quelle parole, lo sapeva da sempre in realtà, ma avevano sempre fatto finta che non fosse così, non aveva parole per rispondere, gli accarezzò il viso e lo salutò, non poteva fare altro in quel momento.


	7. Chapter 7

**SETTE**

 _Il corpo adagiato a terra coperto da un telo di organza, le braccia aperte sollevate dai gomiti in su come fosse in preghiera, bianca senza più una goccia di sangue nelle vene, l'odore del sangue rappreso, sparso tutto attorno come fosse il suo letto funebre, il viso, ancora nascosto dal velo che doveva essere bianco prima di impregnarsi del fluido rosso, lui non vuole vedere quel volto, ma il velo scivola ed è costretto a guardarla, la bocca leggermente aperta, senza più respiro, gli occhi semichiusi, senza più luce._

"Kate!"

Si tirò su a sedere urlando, aveva il fiato corto, si mise le mani in faccia per dirsi che era sveglio, si scoprì bagnato di sudore, era stato un incubo, uno dei peggiori che avesse mai avuto. I visi delle tre vittime erano stati sostituiti da quello di Kate, la sua mente aveva ricostruito quello che sarebbe potuto succedere quella notte, se lui non fosse arrivato in tempo, ma era anche quello che ancora poteva accadere.

Guardò l'orologio, aveva dormito solo dieci minuti, si era sistemato sul divano, con le carte dei casi cercando febbrilmente altri particolari, connessioni, doveva essersi addormentato all'improvviso. Prese il cellulare e compose il suo numero senza pensare a nulla, doveva sentire la sua voce e basta

"ehi, Castle!"

"ehi, tutto bene?"

"nessun passo avanti, qui stiamo aspettando i dati della scientifica e forse, avendo agito d'impeto, potrebbero essere stati ripresi da qualche telecamera…"

"io chiedevo di te, come stai?"

"oh… certo… è tutto a posto, solo un po' stanca"

"ascolta io… stamattina vado a farti sistemare la porta"

"non serve, davvero, Castle…"

"insisto, almeno mi sento utile a qualcosa… e poi potrei farti mettere una porta blindata che si apre solo con le impronte digitali, qualche telecamera…"

"non esagerare come tuo solito, il cambio della serratura andrà bene… grazie"

"allora a dopo…"

"ok… a dopo"

Attaccarono, rimasero entrambi per qualche secondo col telefono tra le mani, era chiaro che ognuno aveva tentato di nascondere all'altro il reale stato d'animo, e quel breve scambio aveva sortito l'effetto opposto all'intenzione. Lui aveva notato la nota di nervosismo mal celato, lei un sottile velo d'ansia che si era insinuato nelle pieghe di ogni parola che gli aveva sentito pronunciare, anche quando aveva tentato di fare il 'solito' Castle.

Kate aveva trascorso quelle ore a chiedersi quale connessione potesse esserci tra lei e le altre tre ragazze uccise, oltre all'anno di nascita e Stanford non c'era molto altro, avevano frequentato facoltà diverse, la prima aveva scelto corsi Umanistici, la seconda Economici, la terza Matematici e Kate aveva seguito i corsi di Giurisprudenza, non avevano neanche vissuto nelle stesse zone del campus, apparentemente non c'era altro che le collegasse, era arrivata al punto di pensare che si trattasse veramente di coincidenze, lei che sosteneva sempre che non esistessero.

All'ora di pranzo Montgomery le aveva ordinato perentorio di tornare a casa a riposarsi qualche ora, quando l'aveva trovata piegata sulla scrivania, con la mano sul fianco, non aveva voluto sentire scuse e le aveva imposto una scorta. L'iniziale frustrazione con cui aveva accolto tutti quegli ordini lasciò il posto al desiderio di una doccia, si era arresa al suo corpo veramente troppo stanco e alla mente che non collaborava più, se chiudeva gli occhi vedeva i cadaveri di quelle donne, il viso dell'ultima vittima, quasi congelato in un moto di stupore per la morte sopraggiunta improvvisa, al contrario delle altre che dovevano aver avuto una lenta agonia.

Non ce la faceva, stavolta non riusciva a rimanerne fuori, perché lei c'era dentro fino al collo, il capitano le aveva chiesto se se la sentiva di proseguire, in quanto vittima ancora sotto minaccia avrebbe potuto abbandonare il caso, ma lei non si era tirata indietro, non lo avrebbe mai fatto, e ora si chiedeva se avrebbe avuto veramente la forza di andare fino in fondo.

Arrivò al suo appartamento dopo aver salutato con un cenno i ragazzi della volante che si erano sistemati ad un lato della strada, avrebbero voluto scortarla fino al pianerottolo, ma lei aveva detto che non era necessario.

Solo quando fu davanti alla porta di casa, chiusa, si ricordò della proposta di Castle, serratura nuova, non aveva le chiavi, mentre si stava chiedendo cosa fare, aveva tirato fuori il cellulare per chiamarlo, la porta si aprì all'improvviso, era lui, il viso gli si illuminò di un sorriso pieno di tante cose, sollievo forse, e gioia, di vederla lì

"ehi! Il fabbro ha finito da poco, stavo uscendo per venirti a portare le chiavi… mi sarei fermato ad un isolato dal distretto lo so… ah, visto che ero qui… mi sono preso la libertà… insomma ho cercato di sistemarti un po' del disastro che c'era… non ho sbirciato nelle tue cose ho solo…"

"te l'hanno mai detto che parli troppo Castle?" gli sorrise

"sì tu, spesso…"

Entrò si guardò attorno, aveva rimesso a posto quasi tutto, gli fece tenerezza, aveva bisogno anche lui di fare qualcosa, non poter essere al distretto con loro ad indagare lo stava facendo impazzire

"grazie davvero Castle…"

"scommetto che sei qui perché Montogomery ti ha dato ordine di riposarti"

"e tu che ne sai?"

"perché, conoscendoti, avresti preferito stramazzare al suolo, anziché staccarti da quella scrivania"

"quelle donne… mi sono scervellata a cercare di capire cosa potrebbe legarci… non c'è nulla" scosse la testa sconsolata, erano in un vicolo cieco

Castle era rimasto vicino alla porta, sapeva di dover andare, ma in realtà non avrebbe voluto lasciarla "hai una scorta, vero?"

"sì sono qui sotto e sì, il capitano mi ha dato il resto della giornata, mi farò una doccia e poi proverò a recuperare un po' di sonno anche se non so se riuscirò a chiudere occhio, io…"

"le hai sempre davanti?"

Annuì, aveva capito, era così anche per lui

"allora, io vado" avrebbe tanto voluto dare un'inflessione interrogativa a quella frase, ma non lo fece

"allora… vai" chissà perché aveva pensato che lui avrebbe escogitato un modo per rimanere con lei, e ne sarebbe stata felice, ma non lo aveva fatto, magari pensava che dovesse riposare, ed era vero, ma forse con lui accanto sarebbe stato tutto più… semplice… da quando in qua 'Castle' e 'semplice' entravano nella stessa frase?

"ehi, se ti viene in mente qualcosa sul caso o se vuoi anche solo parlare, chiamami… a qualsiasi ora"

"quindi ora fai anche il telefono amico, Castle, sei un uomo dalle mille risorse"

"non sai quante detective Beckett… a proposito bella la collezione su Shakespeare…"

"avevi detto di non aver frugato tra le mie cose" si finse seccata

"non ho frugato, sono lì in prima fila, nella tua libreria… accanto a TUTTI i miei romanzi…"

"ehm…sì quelli li ho comprati quando indagavamo sul caso dei delitti ispirati ai tuoi libri… per l'indagine"

"uhm, certo e poi li hai tenuti… TUTTI"

"bhe cosa c'è, non mi piace buttare i libri…"

"alcuni non so proprio dove li abbia trovati… oltre ad essere orribili errori di gioventù, credo che siano fuori produzione da anni…"

"ho le mie fonti…e poi è solo un caso che stiano accanto al Bardo…"

"non devi mica giustificarti… o forse sì…"

"questa conversazione sta diventando grottesca Castle"

"uhm se lo dici tu, allora… riposati" le diede un bacio sulla guancia, glielo rubò in qualche modo, perché lei rimase senza fiato per qualche secondo e lui se ne accorse, andò via felice

S'incamminò verso casa con il bruciante desiderio di baciarla, sul serio però, non da scolaretto impacciato come aveva appena fatto, approfittando della sua stanchezza, ma la felicità per non essere stato trattato in malo modo dopo quel gesto, venne offuscata quasi subito dal senso di irrequietezza che l'aveva assalito mentre era in casa di Kate a riordinare il trambusto causato dalle colluttazioni.

Aveva associato quella brutta sensazione alla scena che si era trovato d'avanti, mobili rovesciati, alcuni soprammobili frantumati, i segnali della scientifica sulle poche gocce di sangue che Kate aveva perso… poche e potevano essere un lago in cui sarebbe affogata… ecco! Le vittime… le componevano come se fossero affogate, con le braccia sollevate come in preghiera… dove aveva visto quella stessa immagine… a casa di Kate, i libri di Shaekespeare con quadri preraffaelliti in copertina, L'Ophelia di Millais! era quello che aveva scatenato l'ansia in lui, aveva riconosciuto l'immagine! Tornò di corsa da lei, la volante era lì al suo posto, fece un cenno ai poliziotti che lo avevano riconosciuto, salì le scale due a due, suonò, suonò ancora, non rispondeva, _calmo Rick è sotto la doccia no? Ha detto che avrebbe fatto un lungo bagno, magari deve uscire dall'acqua…_

Finalmente la serratura scattò, lo aveva visto dallo spioncino "Castle, ma che diavolo?!" lo seguì per il salone tenendosi l'asciugamano con il braccio

"Amleto! Atto IV scena VII"

"Cosa?"

Lo vide cercare tra gli scaffali della libreria mentre continuava a parlare a raffica

"la postura delle vittime, mi era entrata in testa come un tarlo... qualcosa che avevo già visto e poi boom, eccola lì !"

sfilò uno dei libri, Kate vide la sua espressione contratta mentre fissava una copertina, la teneva con entrambe le mani, poi la girò verso di lei mentre iniziò a recitare dei versi

"C'è un salice che cresce di traverso

a un ruscello e specchia le sue foglie

nella vitrea corrente; qui ella venne,

il capo adorno di strane ghirlande

di ranuncoli, ortiche, margherite

e di quei lunghi fiori color porpora

che i licenziosi poeti bucolici

designano con più corrivo nome

ma che le nostre ritrose fanciulle

chiaman "dita di morto"; ella lassù,

mentre si arrampicava per appendere

l'erboree sue ghirlande ai rami penduli,

un ramo, invidioso, s'è spezzato

e gli erbosi trofei ed ella stessa

sono caduti nel piangente fiume.

Le sue vesti, gonfiandosi sull'acqua,

l'han sostenuta per un poco a galla,

nel mentre ch'ella, come una sirena,

cantava spunti d'antiche canzoni,

come incosciente della sua sciagura

o come una creatura d'altro regno

e familiare con quell'elemento.

Ma non per molto, perché le sue vesti

appesantite dall'acqua assorbita,

trascinaron la misera dal letto

del suo canto a una fangosa morte»

I versi pronunciati da Castle e la visione dell'immagine di quel dipinto ottocentesco le fecero venire una vertigine, come se alcuni pezzi della sua vita di studentessa riaffiorassero da un oblio decennale.

Rick l'aveva vista impallidire e decisamente, non era da lei

"ehi, tutto bene?" le accarezzò una spalla, ricordandosi che fosse nuda solo nel momento in cui entrò in contatto con lei, che non si scostò, al contrario gli sembrò volesse essere abbracciata, e lui lo fece, con delicatezza, avvertì il lieve tremore che l'aveva assalita e di certo la causa non era l'uscita repentina dalla doccia a causa sua

"no Castle, non va bene per niente… io devo sedermi"

L'accompagnò al divano, lasciò che si sedesse, lei si mise le mani sul volto

"vuoi che ti prenda qualcosa da bere?"

Scosse la testa rimanendo nella stessa posizione, qualsiasi cosa fosse riaffiorata di certo non era un bel ricordo, lui attese i suoi tempi, aveva già fatto fin troppo piombandogli in casa a quel modo e provocando una reazione molto più devastante di quello che pensava, aveva forse squarciato un velo che aveva resistito fino a quel momento

Non sapeva se continuare a stringerla, si mosse per darle spazio ma la sua voce attenuata dalle mani che ancora la coprivano, gli chiese di rimanere lì, accanto a lei

"Ero all'inizio del secondo anno, fine 1998…, avevo fatto parte di un progetto interfacoltà su Shakespeare, ma eravamo centinaia di studenti… "

Riprese di nuovo il libro, lo aprì alla prima pagina e lo mostrò a Castle, c'era lo stemma di Stanford e la data

"Questo libro fa parte di un'intera serie su Shakespeare, fu donata a tutti i vincitori… eravamo cinque, una per ogni facoltà… avremmo dovuto partecipare ad una festa in nostro onore, dopo le vacanze di Natale, a cui io non andai mai…"

Aveva alzato la testa, le guance rigate di lacrime "...non tornai più a Stanford…"

si cacciò via le lacrime con un gesto di stizza verso se stessa, detestava farsi vedere vulnerabile ancora di più mostrarsi così a Castle, lui non mosse un muscolo, si limitò a guardarla regalandole uno sguardo carico di comprensione. Lei in quel momento amò il suo silenzio


	8. Chapter 8

OTTO

"Lo sai, quando mi comunicarono che ero una delle vincitrici, la prima a cui lo dissi fu mia madre, lei amava la letteratura inglese e non le avevo detto che avrei partecipato a questa iniziativa, tornai a casa per le vacanze con quella magnifica collana di libri, gliela regalai… ed ora è lì, accanto ai libri che mi hanno aiutata a non perdermi, dopo la sua morte"

Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, poi cercò di spezzare, con un sorriso, tutta l'angoscia che l'aveva assalita. Vide gli occhi di Castle variare in tutte le sfumature possibili di blu, o forse lo immaginò, solo perché assistette al mutare delle sue espressioni mentre pronunciava quella frase, da accigliato a completamente spiazzato, meravigliato e poi incredulo e felice. Non pensava che glielo avrebbe mai confessato, anzi aveva giurato a se stessa che sarebbe rimasto un segreto, eppure in quel momento le era sembrato giusto fargli sapere quanto lui fosse importante per lei

Sorrise anche lui, poi ce la mise tutta per cercare di stemperare quel groviglio di emozioni in cui si erano andati a infilare "questo è un colpo basso Beckett, dirmelo in un momento in cui risponderti a tono sarebbe come sparare sulla Croce rossa"

"ti ringrazio Castle, sei magnanimo…" sorrise mentre cercava di cacciare via altre lacrime che erano scese in barba ai suoi tentativi di calmare le emozioni

"oh, non t'illudere, quando tutta questa storia sarà finita dovrò necessariamente soddisfare il mio ego che scalpita per espandersi in ogni direzione" continuava a fare battute, ma lo sguardo diceva ben altro sembrava… commosso

E, dato che probabilmente era proprio così, s'inventò un urgente bisogno di caffè per entrambi, mentre Kate pensò che, forse, starsene lì sul divano, con solo un asciugamano addosso, non era la mossa più intelligente da fare in quel momento. Erano caduti fin troppi muri in quei pochi minuti.

Riapparve poco dopo, aveva indossato una maglia di cotone e dei pantaloni morbidi, i capelli ancora raccolti dietro la nuca, Rick rimase impalato a guardarla, con le due tazze fumanti in mano. Non l'aveva mai vista nel suo 'quotidiano', si accorse che anche il modo con cui si vestiva per lavoro faceva parte di quella corazza che lui avrebbe tanto voluto superare e forse quella sera si era aperta una breccia importante. I vestiti casual le davano un'aria diversa, sembrava più vulnerabile, gli fece aumentare quell'insensato desidero di proteggerla ad ogni costo, ma forse quell'impeto proveniva dalla minaccia che aleggiava su di lei e che ora si era fatta ancora più concreta.

Kate si era accorta del modo strano in cui la guardava "ehi, cosa c'è? In quali pensieri ti sei perso?"

"eh? Nulla… pensavo che… sia meglio bere questo caffè prima che si freddi" le porse la tazza cercando di ricomporsi, ma quella sera dovevano esserci strane influenze dell'universo che remavano in direzioni del tutto opposte alle intenzioni più che ragionevoli di entrambi. Le dita di Kate si posarono su quelle di Rick nel tentativo di prendergli la tazza dalle mani, normalmente una manovra semplice e senza secondi, terzi quarti fini, lui teneva in mano una tazza e lei doveva prenderla, era facile, e allora perché erano rimasti qualche secondo di troppo in quella posizione, rischiando di far rovesciare il prezioso liquido nero? Nessuno dei due avrebbe voluto che quel minimo contatto finisse, poi la frase di Rick "ecco il tuo caffè" perché a lei era sembrato che le dicesse tutt'altro? Rimasero a galleggiare in quella bolla non riuscendo a staccarsi gli occhi di dosso, fino a quando la razionalità riprese il sopravvento e tutto tornò ad essere quello che oggettivamente era, la tazza arrivò nelle mani di Kate che ringraziò e di sedette sul divano, invitando anche lui a fare lo stesso, solo che si era appositamente rifugiata nel punto più lontano. Rick obbedì, schiarendosi la voce, lei aveva ripreso in mano il libro, dovevano affrontare quella faccenda.

"quindi le tre ragazze uccise… erano le altre vincitrici?"

"Non lo so Castle, io non ho mai conosciuto gli altri vincitori…"

"Ehm, giusto sì, quindi dovremmo subito controllare questa cosa"

"chiamo i ragazzi, dobbiamo riguardare le vite di quelle poverette alla luce di questa nuova informazione… - prese il telefono, poi si bloccò colta da un pensiero - Non capisco, però… i fiori, nel verso che hai recitato prima, sono elencate delle specie che non sono quelle che mi sono arrivate, avrebbe avuto molto più senso usare i fiori descritti da Shakespeare…"

"Io credo che la faccenda sia più complessa… e poi perché ora? Sono passati più di dieci anni da quella gara letteraria…"

"non lo so Castle, veramente mi sto sforzando di ricordare qualsiasi cosa, ma per me quell'anno è… una specie di buco nero" lo guardò affranta, per lei dopo il 9 gennaio 1999 la vita era cambiata, si era ribaltata sprofondando in un abisso di dolore da cui era uscita a fatica dopo anni, i tempi del college le sembravano appartenere ad un'altra persona, ed ora improvvisamente tutta la stanchezza di quelle ore le stava piombando addosso.

Fece la telefonata chiedendo di scavare negli anni trascorsi a Stanford dalle tre donne

"non c'è più molto che possiamo fare ora"

"tu sì, potresti riposarti finalmente… devi recuperare altrimenti non sarai utile a nessuno e neanche in grado di… difenderti se dovesse servire" rivide in fondo allo sguardo di Rick la stessa inquietudine di quando l'aveva salvata dai due killer, erano pressappoco nello stesso punto della casa ed era arrivato il momento di salutarsi, per la seconda volta

"Castle… io non credo che riuscirei a prendere sonno dopo tutte queste novità…"

"dovresti invece…" era seriamente preoccupato per lei

"ho pensato che magari… rileggendo l'Amleto… potrei ricordare qualcosa… o potresti farlo tu, ad alta voce, per me? Sai recitarlo molto bene, a mia madre saresti andato sicuramente a genio" lo disse senza guardarlo, fissava di nuovo la copertina

Rick ci mise qualche secondo a realizzare che non lo stava prendendo in giro, era seria, molto seria, prese il libro che gli stava porgendo, doveva avere un'espressione piuttosto ebete perché la vide sorridere piuttosto divertita.

"allora, inizio?" lei colmò anche la distanza che aveva messo tra loro solo pochi minuti prima, si appoggiò alla sua spalla e annuì, tirando su le gambe e quasi rannicchiandosi accanto a lui. Rick pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto darsi un pizzicotto, tutto ciò non stava accadendo veramente… e se fosse stato vero avrebbe avuto decisamente bisogno di una doccia, fredda, freddissima.

 _"Incipit…Atto I, scena I….Elsinore. Piattaforma sul castello. Entrano Bernardo e Francesco, due sentinelle_

 _Bernardo: Chi è là_

 _Francesco: Fermo dove sei! La parola: fatti conoscere._

 _Bernardo: Lunga vita al re…."_

Leggeva e ogni tanto la cercava con la coda dell'occhio, lei ascoltava all'inizio, con attenzione, poi mano a mano Rick avvertì l'aumentare della pressione della sua testa sulla spalla, si era lasciata andare, finalmente e lui ora era il suo cuscino, non avrebbe mai immaginato una situazione simile, ringraziò l'universo, non avrebbe voluto stare in nessun altro luogo

Posò il libro sul bracciolo, lo girò, non riusciva a guardare l'immagine di Ophelia senza avere qualche brivido, si spostò in modo che Kate potesse essere più comoda, non voleva si svegliasse, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto baciarla su quelle labbra così vicine a lui, impercettibilmente scostate l'una dall'altra, facevano passare il suo respiro costante, calmo, finalmente rilassato dopo quel turbinio di emozioni.

Non aveva usato molte parole, ma i suoi gesti erano stati più eloquenti, era come se gli avesse detto, sei il mio rifugio, il mio porto sicuro, o almeno così si sentiva lui e aveva il cuore in procinto di scoppiare per la felicità. In quel momento poteva illudersi di essere in grado di proteggerla.

Alzò la testa di scatto, si era addormentato in una posizione dolorosa per il suo collo che ora protestava violentemente, Kate non si era mossa, sembrava dormire ancora profondamente. Spostò il braccio davanti agli occhi in modo da vedere che ore fossero, le tre del mattino.

Un rumore attutito attirò la sua attenzione, capì che fosse stato quello a svegliarlo e non la posizione scomoda. Si mise subito in allarme e non poteva essere diversamente in quella circostanza, ma non voleva svegliarla per un falso allarme, e poi sotto c'era la volante, si sarebbero accorti di movimenti strani attorno all'abitazione.

Si mise in attesa di un altro rumore, nulla, silenzio assoluto, doveva essersi immaginato tutto, gli venne istintivo stringerla delicatamente a sé, sorrise di se stesso, cosa avrebbe potuto fare contro due pazzi assetati di sangue,

 _lingua di dotto, spada di soldato **[1]**_

sembrava che Ophelia continuasse a parlargli, di certo lui non era un guerriero, e con le sue doti retoriche non sarebbe andato lontano… sospirò forse un po' troppo rumorosamente, Kate si mosse, mugugnando qualcosa di incomprensibile, si perse di nuovo ad osservare i suoi lineamenti, più rilassati, ma sempre mobili, anche ora che dormiva, assumeva espressioni diverse, alcune aveva imparato a conoscerle in quei mesi di frequentazione, altre erano del tutto nuove e adorabili, sì assolutamente adorabili, chissà come avrebbe reagito se avesse scoperto che la guardava dormire!

Odore di caffè, sommato a qualcosa di commestibile che sfrigolava in una padella, il collo che gridava vendetta e gli ricordava che non era più un quindicenne dinoccolato che poteva dormire in qualsiasi posizione, e poi la mancanza di qualcosa, il corpo di Kate che premeva dolcemente sul suo, non c'era più. Iniziò le manovre di movimentazione dei carichi pesanti del suo corpo e venne raggiunto dalla sua voce "buongiorno, ho pensato che… potremmo mangiare qualcosa prima di andare al distretto"

"oh! È un ottima idea!" si era alzato e aveva raggiunto il pianale della cucina lei era di schiena intenta a far saltare qualcosa sui fornelli, altra visione inedita e meravigliosa anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto cucinare lui per lei, era sicuro che le sarebbe piaciuto tantissimo

"sono sbalordito Beckett"

"da cosa, perché so cucinare?" alzò il sopracciglio in segno di sfida

"no, dal fatto che avessi qualcosa nel frigo, avrei giurato che fossi una da 'asporto'"

"ah ah, veramente spiritoso… quando posso faccio la spesa anche io" si sporse verso di lui posandogli un piatto davanti

Era rilassata, per nulla impacciata, lui avrebbe giurato di trovarla sulle sue, pentita della richiesta che gli aveva fatto, forse faceva ancora tutto parte di un sogno ad occhi aperti da cui non avrebbe voluto svegliarsi

Kate si era svegliata col primo raggio di sole che aveva attraversato la stanza, la prima cosa che percepì fu il suo inconfondibile profumo, sì aveva dormito con la testa poggiata sull'ampia, comoda soffice spalla di Castle e ci si era trovata bene, benissimo. Non sapeva neanche lei dove avesse trovato il coraggio di chiedergli di rimanere, di dirgli dei suoi libri, stava agendo senza raziocinio e a dirla tutta non gliene importava molto, solo poche ora prima aveva rischiato di morire di una morte atroce di cui conosceva tutti particolari, il suo istinto aveva deciso per lei, prendendosi quello che più aveva paura di perdere. Ora era lì seduto davanti a lei, un po' impacciato e meravigliato, che assaporava la sua colazione.

"c'è solo un problema Beckett… Beckett?"

"uhm, sì, scusa ero… sovrappensiero, dicevi problema? Cosa?"

"io al distretto non posso metterci piede"

"oddio, continuo a dimenticarmene! Dobbiamo risolvere questa situazione"

"dobbiamo trovare quei due pazzi Beckett!"

"sì, dobbiamo…" si avviò verso la porta di casa, aveva sentito il colpo che annunciava l'arrivo del quotidiano, aprì e rimase ghiacciata sulla soglia "Rick!"

Il tono allarmato con cui lo aveva chiamato, per nome, lo fece saltare dalla sedia, si precipitò da lei. A terra accanto al giornale della mattina, una pianta in vaso, con lunghe foglie di due sfumature di verde, il biglietto recava la solita 'R' e poi il nome del dono nefasto 'Dracena'

Anche Rick era rimasto di sasso, dopo qualche secondo riuscì a dire "il libricino, lo hai ancora qui con te Beckett?"

Lei si mosse incerta per cercarlo, glielo porse con le mani che tremavano, voleva leggesse lui, i suoi nervi stentavano a reggere quello stillicidio

Rick sfogliò nervosamente le pagine, poi lesse "Dracena – Stai per cadere in trappola"

Lessero la paura, l'uno negli occhi dell'altra.

* * *

[1] Amleto, Atto III scena I, monologo di Ofelia


	9. Chapter 9

**NOVE**

Aveva di nuovo la scientifica in casa, sul pianerottolo per essere precisi. Ryan ed Esposito si erano precipitati non appena li aveva chiamati raccontando loro della pianta e del suo minaccioso significato.

La gravità della situazione non impedì alla coppia di detective di sottolineare con occhiate e qualche battuta di troppo, l'insolita presenza di Castle alle prime luci dell'alba. In realtà era un modo per cercare di stemperare la tensione che era salita alle stelle ormai.

Mentre gli uomini della scientifica cercavano minuziosamente anche la più piccola traccia, Kate, Rick e i Bro si erano riuniti nel salotto, urgeva fare un punto della situazione e lì avrebbero potuto farlo anche con Castle

"Allora trovato niente sulle tre vittime?"

"Per ora possiamo confermare che parteciparono a quella iniziativa su Shakespeare, come te, erano tutte iscritte nel tuo stesso anno, ma frequentavano facoltà diverse Claire Simmons si è laureata in Economia, Beatrix Collins ha lasciato al terzo anno di Matematica e Margie Stepheson, invece, era laureata in letteratura" Ryan sfogliava nervosamente il taccuino in cerca di tutte le informazioni che avevano raccolto

"E sulla manifestazione dedicata a Shakespeare, qualche notizia, o fatto strano accaduto?"

"Ci stiamo lavorando, sono passati un bel po' di anni, ci stanno mandando i giornalini del campus, magari troviamo qualche notizia lì e poi c'è una stranezza che non riusciamo a spiegare…"

"Cosa ragazzi?"

"Ecco abbiamo appurato che tutte e tre avevano legami sentimentali, e non siamo ancora riusciti a metterci in contatto con i rispettivi compagni…"

"Li sospettate? Pensate sia uno di quegli omicidi per cui l'assassino si mette d'accordo con un altro e ciascuno elimina il bersaglio dell'altro così non si possono trovare contatti con la vittima?" buttò lì Castle, cercando anche lui di alleggerire l'atmosfera, senza tanto successo

"Non lo sappiamo, ma è molto strano che siano irreperibili, per due siamo certi che siano spariti nelle stesse ore in cui la loro ragazza veniva uccisa"

"Eh già perché quelle poverette ci hanno messo un bel po' di tempo a morire…"

Rick e Kate si guardarono, dopo quel pensiero a voce alta espresso da Ryan, sapevano benissimo a chi sarebbe dovuta toccare la stessa sorte solo poche ore prima

Arrivò il momento di separarsi, i detective al distretto e Rick a casa a rimuginare su quanto successo, stavolta però lo avrebbe aiutati anche da lì, non appena i giornali del campus fossero arrivati glieli avrebbero fatti avere, ci avrebbe pensato lui scorrerli con le sue doti di lettore veloce, sperava veramente di trovare qualcosa che potesse dipanare quella matassa fino a trovare il filo che li avrebbe condotti dritti agli assassini

All'ora di pranzo non avevano fatto grandi progressi, solo una delle vittime aveva conservato la collana di libri vinta al concorso, e anche il secondo controllo su eventuali loro frequentazioni comuni aveva dato esito negativo.

Kate guardava le tre lavagne che avevano accostato, quei volti esanimi, bianchi senza più una goccia di sangue, e la postura che ora sapevano ripetesse il quadro di Millais, l'Ophelia che stava affogando. Era persa nei suoi pensieri più foschi quando arrivò una notizia che sconvolse ancora di più le carte in tavola

"Beckett, hanno trovato Mark Stern, il fidanzato di Claire Simmons"

Stava per tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ma le si bloccò il fiato quando Esposito finì la frase "è stato ucciso, probabilmente nelle stesse ore della Simmons, di più non so, Lanie ci aspetta per i particolari"

"ma dove lo hanno trovato?"

"il cadavere era avvolto in un tappeto, lo ha trovato un homeless, in una discarica vicino al porto"

"gli altri due?"

"ancora niente… sai cosa può significare, vero Beckett…"

Era la prima ipotesi che le era balenata in testa, che potessero essere stati uccisi anche loro, ma non potevano farsi prendere da teorie campate per aria "per ora non sappiamo nulla, andiamo da Lanie…"

"vuoi che avverto Castle della novità?"

"no, no ci penso io, dopo"

aveva una bruttissima sensazione e la sua vocina interiore le gridava di far stare Castle lontano da lei, il più lontano possibile

Le notizie che l'anatomopatologa aveva da dare erano tutt'altro che rassicuranti, il cadavere dell'uomo presentava una ferita al costato che non era stata letale però, e dal sanguinamento Lanie aveva ricostruito una lenta agonia anche per lui come per la sua fidanzata, la morte era stata causata da un veleno estratto da una pianta, l'Aconitum, che aveva agito molto lentamente.

La descrizione di ciò che aveva dovuto sopportare quel poveretto non fu facile da ascoltare per nessuno dei presenti

"Gli alcaloidi dell'aconito in particolare l'aconitina colpiscono principalmente il cuore, il sistema nervoso centrale e periferico. I primi sintomi compaiono rapidamente palpitazioni, difficoltà di respiro, ipotensione, bradicardia, tachicardia, aritmia ventricolare, edema polmonare; oltre a disturbi sensoriali e motori, tipici dell'avvelenamento da aconitina. I sintomi possono protrarsi fino alle sei ore, deve essere stato un calvario, dopo un'ora inizia l'ottundimento della sensibilità degli organi di senso, in particolare vista e udito, poi compaiono sintomi di difficoltà respiratoria, bradicardia, polso debole, ipotensione. La parte finale è caratterizzata da sensazione di freddo, la temperatura del corpo si abbassa, dilatazione delle pupille, disturbi del ritmo cardiaco, il polso flebile; il paziente si immobilizza per diffuse paralisi dei muscoli, poi viene scosso da convulsioni tetaniche parziali accompagnate da grande debolezza muscolare e depressione respiratoria; infine si verifica la morte per paralisi respiratoria. E, credo sia un elemento importante per la vostra indagine, la coscienza permane lucida fino agli ultimi istanti"

"credete che li hanno uccisi insieme quindi?"

"di questo non posso essere certa, ma posso dirvi che sicuramente sono morti nelle stesse ore"

"dobbiamo trovare gli altri due uomini e in fretta!"

Lei pregava, sperava che fosse solo una coincidenza altrimenti lo scenario sarebbe stato incredibilmente raccapricciante.

Quando ebbero finito di scambiarsi informazioni sul caso, Lanie approfittò di un momento in cui i ragazzi si erano allontanati per rispondere ad alcune telefonate, non aveva più visto l'amica e voleva sincerarti delle sue condizioni.

"tu come stai, Kate"

"come ti ho detto per telefono l'altra sera… sto bene…"

Le lanciò una di quelle occhiate 'sottuttoio' che usava quando l'amica cercava di minimizzare

"non voglio fare l'elenco di tutto quello che ti è accaduto questa settimana tesoro… ma…"

"ecco, non farlo…"

"i ragazzi mi hanno detto che almeno hai avuto… un conforto" ammiccò non nascondendo la curiosità di sapere cosa fosse accaduto

"Lanie sei tremenda, lui era venuto perché ha trovato un indizio importantissimo… e poi… sono stata io a chiedergli di fermarsi…"

"e?"

"e nulla! Non è successo niente e stato… correttissimo"

"Richard Castle correttissimo? Parliamo dello stesso Rick che autografa il seno delle sue fan?"

"sì Lanie, e poi… lui è… non è…oh insomma ne riparliamo eh… i ragazzi mi stanno aspettando"

Salutò l'amica con un mezzo sorriso cercando di scusarsi per aver troncato così la conversazione, ma non era proprio in vena, e lo divenne ancor meno quando vide le facce di Ryan ed Esposito che le stavano venendo incontro.

"hanno trovato gli altri due uomini, Beckett, in due diverse discariche, una a nord, l'altra ad est"

"stesso tipo di ferita… non compatibile con la morte… aspettiamo il coroner, ma …"

"è probabile che siano stati avvelenati anche loro, comunque aspettiamo l'esito delle analisi ragazzi" cercava di mantenersi razionale, ma sapeva già che avrebbero avuto la conferma, gli assassini dovevano aver seguito un qualche rituale che prevedeva l'uccisione delle diverse coppie con modalità diverse, la donna veniva lasciato sul luogo del delitto mentre il corpo dell'uomo veniva occultato, si ritrovò a chiedersi cosa ne avrebbe pensato Castle, e contemporaneamente a costringersi di non coinvolgerlo oltre.

Ci pensò Ryan a esplicitare un pensiero sotterraneo che non avrebbe neanche voluto formulare "meno male Beckett che non frequenti nessuno in questo periodo, altrimenti a quest'ora staremmo a preoccuparci dell'incolumità anche del tuo spasimante!" l'irlandese aveva l'unico intento di sdrammatizzare ma ottenne l'effetto contrario

Kate s'irrigidì, era vero, non aveva relazioni stabili da un po', ma aveva sempre nella testa Richard Castle, ormai lo aveva ammesso a se stessa, fortunatamente nessuno poteva entrare nella sua testa, e lui era lontano, non potevano lavorare insieme, nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di metterli in relazione, era solo una sua fantasia. Punto. Fine. Chiuso lì.

Alzò la testa che aveva tenuto bassa su alcuni fogli che le avevano passato mentre discutevano delle novità e se lo ritrovò davanti "Castle cosa ci fai qui!" le venne un tono decisamente esasperato, quell'uomo aveva la capacità di destabilizzarla, sempre

"lo so, lo so che non dovrei essere qui e poi, tecnicamente questo non è il distretto, ma il laboratorio di anatomopatologia, quindi… e poi ho di nuovo felpa cappuccio e occhiali da sole… e qui non ci sono giornalisti"

"e tu veramente pensi di passare inosservato conciato a quel modo?" non sapeva se ridere o piangere, era disperante e adorabile allo stesso tempo

"beh, l'altra volta non mi avevate riconosciuto, mi avete quasi sparato…"

"ok, chiudiamo qui questa conversazione grottesca, cosa sei venuto a fare?" si era messa le mani sui fianchi, modalità rimprovero, era felice che fosse lì e non lo voleva lì, tutto nello stesso momento, lo sapeva sarebbe impazzita presto

"forse ho trovato qualcosa nei giornali del Campus, una studentessa, stesso anno delle vittime e tuo… si suicidò, prima delle vacanze di Natale… mi ha colpito la descrizione di come fu trovata" dovette fermarsi e schiarirsi la voce, non era facile neanche per lui "la trovarono immersa nel suo sangue… circondata dai fiori della sua serra… era… studiava botanica!"

Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui ciascuno cercò di elaborare le nuove e inquietanti informazioni

"sangue… fiori… gli stessi elementi che ritornano" il suo sguardo s'incrociò con quello di Castle, preoccupato come il suo "ma non sappiamo altro? Dovremmo farci dare informazioni dalla polizia locale, sapere se fu archiviato frettolosamente come suicidio, se ha lasciato qualcosa di scritto, se aveva un ragazzo…"

"ok ci mettiamo subito all'opera… ci vediamo al distretto"

Rick e Kate si ritrovarono soli, nel corridoio dell'obitorio, non era un bel posto per iniziare qualsiasi tipo di conversazione leggera, Castle optò per rimanere sul caso

"al distretto mi hanno detto che eravate qui per il caso del serial killer, c'è stato un altro omicidio?"

"le vittime… avevano tutte relazioni sentimentali più o meno stabili… non riuscivamo a trovare nessuno dei tre uomini, fino ad oggi… tutti uccisi, e occultati"

"assassinati anche loro… dissanguati come le donne?"

"no, hanno tutti una ferita sul costato, non letale… Lanie dice inferta da una lama piuttosto larga… come una spada… avvelenata"

"come Amleto! Atto V scena seconda! _…, Amleto. Amleto, sei morto. Non c'è medicina che ti può aiutare. Non ti resta mezz'ora di vita L'arma del tradimento l'hai tu in mano, la spada non spuntata e avvelenata_ "

"esatto… come Amleto"

"credi che gli assassini abbiamo, in qualche modo ricreato quelle morti, Ophelia per le donne, Amleto per gli uomini, ma perché? E poi quelle frasi abbandonate sui corpi delle donne, sì sono tratte da poesie ma non hanno alcun legame con le tragedie di Shakespeare…"

"non lo so Castle… ma sì temo che in qualche modo abbiano creato una specie di rito di morte in cui abbiano obbligato le diverse coppie ad assistere uno all'agonia dell'altra "dovette fermarsi a prendere un respiro profondo, aveva appena descritto un incubo

Castle si era accorto di quanto fosse tesa e chi non lo sarebbe stato al suo posto, e poi il caso, invece di risolversi sembrava complicarsi ad ogni nuovo indizio. Kate aveva evitato di tornare a casa, non dormiva da trentasei ore, l'ultima volta aveva avuto Rick come cuscino e le sembrava fosse accaduto millenni prima

"ecco cosa facciamo, ora ti porto a mangiare qualcosa" la spiazzò con una proposta che sembrava del tutto inopportuna date le circostanze

"no Castle, grazie, ma…"

"niente ma, sei tesa come una corda di violino, hai bisogno di staccare. Un'ora, non di più, poi potrai tornare alle tue lavagne al distretto"

Aveva ragione lui e forse staccare per un po' l'avrebbe aiutata ad essere più lucida per le ore successive, e poi al diavolo tutto, le era mancato in quelle ore, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, ma le faceva bene averlo intorno, anche quando la faceva ammattire. E poi che c'era di male, un pranzo veloce, era solo quello.

Si avvicinarono dalle parti del distretto, e trovarono un locale non troppo grande che offriva anche tavoli un po' più appartati, volevano stare in pace e lontani dagli occhi indiscreti dei giornalisti che continuavano a stare addosso a tutto il 12 distretto. Si sforzarono entrambi di cercare argomenti leggeri, ma non era facile dimenticare quello che stava accadendo, avevano sei vittime ora che affollavano i loro pensieri.

Rick cercò comunque di smorzare la tensione, ma invece di interpretare il solito buffone, scelse una strada diversa che spiazzò Beckett "lo sai mi sono sentito onorato di averti fatto da cucino l'altra sera" la vide arrossire debolmente, probabilmente non si aspettava che Castle riparlasse di quella nottata insolita, ma lui sembrava determinato, le prese la mano che lei teneva poggiata sul tavolino, ci arrivò piano, quasi senza peso, per darle modo di ritrarsi se avesse voluto, ma dopo un movimento impercettibile, non lo fece.

Anzi, spostò lo sguardo dalle loro mani intrecciate al viso si Castle, si sorrisero, l'unica nota positiva di tutta quella situazione era quell'insensata voglia di cercarsi, che avevano entrambi, del tutto irrazionale

Kate passò quei minuti come se fosse stata ipnotizzata, aveva buttato alle ortiche razionalità e timori, e così quando Rick decise di assecondare quel desiderio di baciarla che lo tormentava da giorni ormai, lei lo assecondò, assaporando ogni attimo di quello scambio inaspettato.

Galleggiava in una bolla, e la bolla scoppiò all'improvviso, quando la voce di Ryan rimbombò nella sua testa, spianta da un residuo di raziocinio non ancora perduto _"meno male Beckett che non frequenti nessuno in questo periodo, altrimenti a quest'ora staremmo a preoccuparci dell'incolumità anche del tuo spasimante!"_

Che stava facendo!? Lo stava trasformando in una possibile vittima, magari i serial killer li stavano spiando proprio in quel momento! era diventata paranoica, sì

Si staccò all'improvviso da lui, alzandosi di scatto, urtò il tavolo nel tentativo di uscire il più velocemente possibile da lì "no, no Castle è tutto sbagliato, tutto… io… stammi lontano"


	10. Chapter 10

DIECI

Non se l'era sognato, aveva risposto al bacio e, se non era uscito del tutto fuori di testa, era stato anche un lungo, appassionato bacio e poi? Cosa le era successo? Era rimasto seduto al tavolo, non l'aveva seguita, presa per un braccio, tirata verso di sé e baciata di nuovo, no, quello si legge nei romanzi rosa, con lei che magari chiede anche scusa, arrendevole, ma quella era la vita vera, e aveva a che fare con una donna forte a volte al limite della caparbietà, le piaceva anche per questo anche se a volte lo spiazzava, come in quel caso.

Dopo i suoi due matrimoni miseramente falliti non aveva mai più preso in considerazione un'opzione numero tre, si era convinto di non essere fatto per storie importanti e durature e non ne aveva cercate, sembrava tutto più semplice in quel modo. Eppure, da quando la detective era apparse al party del suo ultimo libro di Derrik Storm, era cambiato qualcosa, che lui aveva subito etichettato come 'nuova fonte di ispirazione', una definizione comoda e sicura, la cui veridicità era durata lo spazio di quel primo avvincente caso, poi aveva continuato a raccontarsela così, per giustificare la voglia di essere al distretto ogni mattina, negli ultimi mesi anche se non c'erano omicidi nuovi su cui indagare. Certo magari le scartoffie le evitava con accurati giri di parole o la scusante di andare a preparare il caffè per tutti, per lui l'importante era essere lì, a fianco a lei.

Lui era affascinato dai misteri e ne aveva uno tutto suo da cercare di risolvere, quella donna, apparentemente gelida e tagliente, soprattutto con lui, ogni tanto aveva tradito quella corazza, magari senza accorgersene, lui l'aveva vista vibrare con lo sguardo pieno di compassione per una vittima, aveva colto impercettibili movimenti del suo corpo che denunciavano un universo di emozioni accuratamente tenute sotto chiave. Gli era bastato quello e aveva iniziato a perdersi dietro a lei, al punto di fare di tutto pur di vederla sorridere, dalla battuta scema, a scoprire che fosse l'assassino della madre.

Era andato oltre in quel caso, l'aveva ferita perché aveva fatto di testa sua e contro la sua volontà che aveva espresso chiaramente, ma lui era fatto così, quando vedeva una persona cara soffrire doveva agire per far sì che non succedesse. Una persona 'cara', altroché, lui si era innamorato, perso.

Decise di raggiungerla al distretto, voleva almeno sapere perché, o scusarsi perché forse era stato troppo avventato, aveva frainteso… aveva pensato mille volte di fare quel pazzo ed altrettante volte si era ritratto per paura di rovinare quel poco che c'era, negli ultimi giorni gli era sembrato che anche lei si fosse mossa nella sua stessa direzione, o forse, no, era solo molto provata da quello che le stava accadendo.

Dovette fermarsi sul marciapiede difronte, c'era di nuovo la folla di giornalisti assiepati davanti all'entrata. Desistette, non voleva certo creare altri problemi.

Esposito e Ryan l'avevano vista tornare con il fiato corto, ancor meno distesa di come l'avevano lasciata, si erano scambiati un'occhiata ma non avevano fatto battute. Passarono subito al sodo, "abbiamo scovato i rapporti del suicidio di quella ragazza, si chiamava Emily Nolan, secondo anno di botanica, la dipingevano tutti come una persona molto sensibile, amava le piante e la poesia…"

"ok, non è una cosa rara, ma per noi assume un significato importante direi…"

"avevamo pensato potesse trattarsi della prima vittima del serial killer…ma…"

"non è così, ha lasciato un biglietto scritto di suo pugno e sull'arnese che ha usato per tagliarsi le vene c'erano solo le sue impronte"

"il biglietto? Lo abbiamo?"

"ce lo stanno faxando ora…"

"ah, Lanie ha avuto i dati degli altri due uomini, tutto confermato, avvelenati e morti nelle stesse ore delle loro compagne"

Kate rimase in silenzio, osservava le lavagne, ora affollate di fotografie delle vittime che si erano moltiplicate

Ecco il biglietto, Beckett e ce anche dell'altro… aveva partecipato al vostro stesso concorso su Shakespeare… ma era stata esclusa… insieme al biglietto d'addio ha lasciato la lettera con cui la mettevano fuori

Lo prese, lo lesse, lo rilesse ancora, forse avevano trovato l'origine di tutta quella storia

 _Tutta la mia vita, era lì e voi l'avete distrutta. Io avevo colto l'essenza e voi non avete capito. Chi mi ha preceduta ha voluto la mia morte. Io sono come Ophelia, vittima degli eventi_.

"Nel rapporto la descrivono come una persona molto fragile, troppo sensibile, incapace di gestire i fallimenti"

"Lei è la chiave di tutto, qualcuno la sta vendicando in qualche modo, notizie su un eventuale relazione?"

"siamo riusciti a trovare il nome del ragazzo che frequentava allora, stiamo cercando di contattarlo, studiava ingegneria e poi qui c'è una lista dei colleghi con cui studiava più spesso o collaborava in laboratorio, viene tutto dai rapporti di allora"

"ok grazie, abbiamo un bel po' di lavoro da fare…"

"magari Castle potrebbe aiutarci, lo chiamo…"

"no! – lo disse con troppa foga, cercò di recuperare – non è il caso, aveva altri impegni questo pomeriggio, lo aggiornerò io quando si sarà liberato" lontano, doveva tenerlo lontano, le sembrava che tutto il mondo sapesse che aveva perso la testa e il cuore per lui. Cercò di riprendere il filo dell'indagine, scorse la lista dei colleghi d'università e un nome attirò la sua attenzione

"Jason Daniel Wolf"

Corse alla lavagna, cercò il nome con cui avevano registrato il ragazzo sospetto che avevano interrogato e poi dovuto rilasciare, non era nel database federale, non aveva documenti, ma aveva detto di chiamarsi J.D. solo J.D.

"Esposito, forse ho qualcosa, dobbiamo trovare una foto di quest'uomo Jason Daniel Wolf"

Attese trepidante che il computer desse il suo responso, e quando finalmente i pixel generarono l'immagine di una patente della California vecchia di dieci anni, rimase immobile ad osservare i lineamenti, più giovani, dell'uomo che li aveva tenuti in scacco in sala interrogatori solo otto giorni prima.

"è lui, J.D. il libro di Baudelaire… la trappola… lui sembrava conoscere tante cose di me… e anche di Castle… oddio no"

Si precipitò al telefono, scappare via da quel bacio non era servito a nulla, perché non aveva subito collegato le cose! Aveva giocato al gatto e al topo con loro, stava solo aspettando il momento giusto per chiudere la sua vendetta

"Beckett, cosa c'è?"

"Castle, non risponde… potrebbe essere in pericolo ecco…"

"scusa non ti seguo… è andato ad indagare per conto suo per caso?"

"no, no J.D. scommetto che se cercate tra le carte del suicidio della Nolan salterà fuori che è stato lui a trovarla…"

"sì, è vero stavo per dirtelo… disse ai poliziotti che era innamorato di lei, alla follia ma…"

"ma mai corrisposto… dai Castle rispondi ti prego! Niente."

"mandiamo una volante? Ma che succede?

"che potrebbe essere nel mirino del serial killer… J.D. quando lo abbiamo interrogato, continuava a fare battute sul rapporto che c'era tra me e Castle, si era immaginato una relazione che non c'è, ma se lui ha deciso così…"

"oh cavolo, ok mando subito una volante, ma .. aspetta.. tu sei qui, che senso avrebbe prendere lui, senza di te, cioè intendo…"

"sì ho capito cosa intendi e hai ragione, ma pensaci, sono rimasta chiusa al distretto o sempre in compagnia di qualcuno di voi, l'unico modo che ha di attirarmi è prendere prima Castle!" aveva il terrore dipinto in volto, la fuga al ristorante non era servita a nulla, solo a far stare male entrambi

La corsa la loft le sembrò interminabile, continuava a chiamarlo al telefono che risultava spento, magari lo avrebbero trovato sotto la doccia e si sarebbero fatti quattro risate tutti insieme, forse era tutto frutto della sua paranoia che ormai la faceva da padrona, cercò di convincersi che sarebbe stato esattamente così

Stava firmando un autografo ad un simpatico ragazzo con un libro sottobraccio che l'aveva fermato sotto casa, e poi cosa era successo? Perché aveva un mal di testa incredibile e le braccia che gli facevano un male cane? Qualcuno lo stava tirando per i polsi?

Aprì gli occhi, il ragazzo era lì davanti a lui, ma non sorrideva più come prima, lo fissava come in tranche, aveva in mano una telecamera, sembrava aspettare qualcosa o qualcuno

"ehi, ma cosa succede?" la fatica che aveva impiegato a far uscire quelle parole lo aiutò a capire, era legato, aveva i polsi avvolti con delle corde fissate al soffitto di un… dove diavolo erano? Sembrava una cripta!

Un uomo stava venendo verso di lui a grandi passi, veloci, si avvicinò a lui brandendo una spada, non servì altro a Castle per capire di essere nelle mani dei serial killer. Il primo pensiero dopo aver messo a fuoco la situazione fu per Kate, avevano preso anche lei? Si guardò attorno, vide una specie di altare pieno di fiori, e un velo di organza…probabilmente aspettava lei, e lei non c'era, lei non c'era!

"Voi maledetti, con le vostre indagini, mi avete creato un sacco di problemi! Ho dovuto improvvisare, io odio improvvisare, devo seguire la trama!"

"Cosa vuoi da me J.D.?"

"Uhm, ti ricordi… lo sai cosa voglio, finire la storia, ma lei non è come le altre è dura, difficile, combatte come una leonessa! È stato magnifico vedervi quella notte a casa sua, l'abbiamo aggredita apposta, non ero sicuro fino a quel momento che voi foste uniti, ma poi sei arrivato, bravo Castle! mi hai dato quello che volevo, tra un po' inizieremo, lei non può lasciarti morire, no che non può!"

"Guarda che hai preso un grosso abbaglio amico, io e il detective Beckett non siamo neanche amici, lei mi detesta, mi sa che stavolta la vendetta ti si brucerà in mano" tentò di provocarlo, aveva notato quanto fosse innervosito dall'aver dovuto cambiare i suoi piani, e poi, rispetto alle altre vittime colte di sorpresa, lui e Kate sapevano benissimo cosa sarebbe accaduto, poteva anticiparlo, giocarci, prendere tempo

"Scommettiamo? Ora il mio discepolo ci aiuterà a chiamare l'ultima Ophelia"

Il ragazzo dell'autografo si piazzò con la piccola telecamera davanti a Castle, la spia rossa si accese, erano on line, Castle vide J.D. mettersi davanti alla telecamera, stava registrando un messaggio per Beckett

"Detective Beckett, vincitrice del Letterary Contest 1998, usurpatrice, ladra, assassina, tu sai tutto ora! Il tuo uomo…"

La voce di Castle arrivò da dietro "non sono il SUO UOMO, smettila di farti i film in testa!"

"sai perfettamente cosa succederà! Io sono Laerte, e devo vendicare la mia Ophelia, ho distillato personalmente il veleno che è sulla punta di questa spada, se non sarai qui tra un'ora, la spada affonderà" aveva poggiato la punta dell'arma sullo sterno di Castle che deglutì a vuoto, se avesse premuto anche solo un po' di più lo avrebbe ferito e il veleno sarebbe entrato… Rick si era perso la dissertazione di Lanie, ma aveva studiato i veleni abbastanza bene per i suoi romanzi, da sapere che non sarebbe stato piacevole.

Quindi J.D. non aveva Kate, la voleva attirare lì e lui era la sua esca, provò a mandarle un messaggio

"Non lo ascoltare Beckett, non è neanche capace di mettere insieme due poesie che abbiano senso, ha fatto un miscuglio tale che la sua Emily ora si sta rivoltando nella tomba! Lasciamogli la vendetta a metà!"

"Zitto tu, anche tu non capisci! Lei era il mio fiore, e l'hanno reciso, e devono pagare!"

"Sei tu che sprechi fiato 'Laerte' dei miei stivali, lei non verrà, te l'ho detto, mi tollera a mala pena, magari gli fai anche un favore togliendomi di mezzo" sapeva benissimo che non era così, aveva capito ora perché avesse tentato di allontanarlo, ma sperava che lei non facesse la pazzia seguire le istruzioni del killer che almeno arrivasse con tutta la swat al completo

"hai un'ora per venire qui, ricordi dove ti ho sparato? Mi avevate quasi preso! Un'ora o lui verrà trafitto!"

"no! Non è…" Rick si era reso conto di non essere in quel magazzino, voleva avvertirla ma il ragazzo lo colpì per farlo stare zitto, e quella fu l'ultima immagine rasmessa

Il filmato le era arrivato quando erano sul pianerottolo del loft di Castle, aveva fermato i ragazzi, aveva guardato le immagini scorrere sul display senza riuscire a respirare, teneva il cellulare con entrambe le mani, si era dovuta appoggiare alla parete

"Rick… cosa diavolo… ti sei messo anche a provocarlo!" aveva poggiato la testa sul muro lasciando il cellulare ai suoi colleghi perché potessero vedere anche loro

"sono al magazzino, mando una squadra tattica" Esposito si era subito attivato ma Kate lo aveva bloccato

"datemi almeno mezz'ora di vantaggio, ne va della vita di Castle"

"sì ma anche della tua, magari se facciamo irruzione…"

"lo ammazzerebbe"

"non puoi andare da sola, è un suicidio"

"so il fatto mio, vi chiedo solo un vantaggio"

"ok, ma quando lo verrà a sapere Montgomery…"

"ci penseremo…"

"non sei neanche capace di legare bene la gente J.D., queste corde mi stanno distruggendo i polsi…"

"se continui a tirarle certo signor Castle…"

"però scusa io non ti capisco… tu dici che vuoi seguire la trama, e poi lasci me, che immagino debba interpretare Amleto, legato come un salame? Amleto combatte con Laerte, battiamoci no?"

Ci aveva provato, e per una frazione di secondo quell'idea doveva aver solleticato il suo rapitore che viveva in un mondo tutto suo a metà tra finzione e realtà

"non mi freghi, e poi aspettiamo lei, vedrai, verrà e sarà bellissimo vedere il sangue che sgorga dalle sue vene, potrai vederlo anche tu se il veleno non ti avrà già offuscato i sensi"

Era pazzo, completamente fuori di sé, e lui doveva trovare il modo di liberarsi prima dell'arrivo di Kate, strattonò ancora una volta le corde, stringendo gli occhi per lo sforzo, quando si rilassò trovò il ragazzo che continuava a fissarlo, stavolta non aveva la telecamera in mano ma una siringa e si stava avvicinando minacciosamente

Rick provò a scostarsi, ma il ragazzo lo colpì allo stomaco con un pugno, ottenendo che si piegasse in cerca di ossigeno, per farlo dovette protendere il collo e l'ago entrò. Mentre perdeva conoscenza sentì J.D. impartire ordini e capì che la trappola era molto più raffinata di quello che aveva creduto

"lui è fuori gioco, andiamo a prenderla e portiamola qui, la cercheranno al magazzino, ma non la troveranno, noi saremo dove tutto si compirà, il sacrificio, assisteremo al sacrificio del tutto indisturbati, sei contento Frank? Tua sorella sarà vendicata!"


	11. Chapter 11

**UNDICI**

"Ottimo tentativo, davvero 'non può funzionare è sbagliato! E io a scervellarmi per capire cosa avevo fatto di male!"

"ti sembra il momento Castle? siamo in una situazione di pericolo imminente e tu vuoi discutere di questo?"

"certo che sì, se dobbiamo morire almeno voglio sapere cosa provi veramente!"

"sono qui, dovrebbe bastarti come risposta"

"potresti averlo fatto solo perché sei una generosa filantropa"

"e come no! Salvo anche i gattini sugli alberi! Che sono sicuramente più carini e meno fastidiosi di te!"

"oh continua, continua, magari J.D. alla fine ci crede che ci odiamo e si trafigge da solo con la sua spada, per disperazione… allora che piano hai"

"sarebbe dovuta arrivare la swat…"

"oh brava, per una volta non hai fatto di testa tua presentandoti come un lupo solitario… aspetta 'sarebbe'"

"ci ha fatto credere che fossi al magazzino della sparatoria, non qui… non so neanche dove siamo qui… mi hanno preso alle spalle…"

"quindi… siamo soli, senza cavalleria"

"sì"

"questo non va bene, per niente… - diede l'ennesimo scossone inutile alle corde - tu quanto sei legata stretta?"

"tanto, non mi passa quasi più il sangue dai polsi e dalle caviglie…e sono… nuda!" non si era ancora accorta che l'avevano spogliata era rimasta in biancheria intima, ricoperta con quel velo di organza che aveva visto impregnato del sangue delle altre vittime

"non sei nuda, non si distingue nulla sotto a quel velo, credimi!"

"Castle, non guardare, non osare! girati da un'altra parte!"

"Backett, io credo che ora la tua supposta nudità sia l'ultimo dei nostri problemi… e non posso girarmi sono legato! Facciamo così ti guardo in viso ok… terrò gli occhi sui tuoi…" il tono era cambiato repentinamente su quell'ultima parola, serio, cupo

"ehi? Usciremo di qui, non siamo sprovveduti come le altre coppie, sappiamo quello che ha in mente… possiamo anticiparlo o almeno tentare"

"hai ragione… ma siamo legati…Kate, io proverò a sfidarlo, prima l'ho visto incerto, quando gli ho detto che non sta seguendo la storia… magari potrei convincerlo!"

"convincermi a fare cosa! eh Castle? allora siete pronti? Direi di iniziare…"

Tirò fuori un piccolo coltello si avvicinò a Beckett lentamente recitando versi sconnessi, stavolta non erano del drammaturgo inglese, ma di Baudelaire

 _« Da dove ti arriva, dicevi, questa tristezza strana,_

 _che s'infrange come il mare sulla nera roccia nuda?»_

 _— Quando il nostro cuore ha già fatto vendemmia_

 _vivere è un male. **[1]**_

Io ti libererò dalle tue colpe, avrai molto tempo per pensare, per espiare!"

"io non ho nulla da scontare, magari sei tu quello che cerca di espiare eh J.D.? perché non sei riuscito a fermarla, lei si è uccisa perché tu non hai capito quanto stava male!"

Kate provò la carta psicologica, vide un lieve tentennamento, ma non ottenne altro, se non un guizzo di odio negli occhi del suo carnefice che di avventò su di lei. Rick dovette assistere impotente a quella scena

"non la toccare! Non ti azzardare! Poeta da strapazzo! Dovresti finire in carcere solo per i miscugli che fai! Credi che citare Baudelaire a caso ti faccia sembrare figo? Tu devi combattere con me! Altrimenti sei un codardo, un fallito, non sei degno di Emily!" Castle aveva gridato, non voleva dargli tregua, sperava di insinuargli un dubbio che riuscisse a fermarlo, se lo aspettava, avrebbe prima agito su Kate e solo dopo con lui, prima Ophelia, poi Amleto…

Il ragazzo che non aveva mai parlato fino a quel momento si avvicinò a Rick con la spada "zitto, o sei morto all'istante marrano"

"marrano? Ma sei serio? Ma che … cosa ti ha messo in testa J.D.? noi non c'entriamo nulla con la morte di tua sorella, si è uccisa, ha scelto lei di morire, Kate non c'entra!"

"Frank, tu sei il fratello di Emily… ascolta, io non conoscevo tua sorella, non sapevo neanche che avesse partecipato al concorso…" Kate provò ancora cercando di far leva sul ragazzo taciturno che sembrava succube di J.D.

"Emily è sempre stata buona con me" fu l'unica frase che disse, ma subito J.D. lo zittì poi si girò di nuovo verso Kate "voi avete avuto tutto nella vita, lei non ha potuto per colpa vostra" era inutile cercare di farlo ragionare, ora che si era avvicinato di più a lei, Kate si era accorta che aveva le pupille dilatate, era sotto l'effetto di qualche droga.

Kate sentì la lama sul polso, s'impose di non urlare, ma non ci riuscì. Rick tirò le corde "Ehi ascoltami! J.D. fermati…!"

L'uomo lo ignorò, il ragazzo continuava a puntargli la spada contro, Kate dopo quel grido non aveva più fatto un fiato, l'aveva vista chiudere gli occhi per tentare di resistere al dolore, poi riaprirli e cercarlo. Rick provò ancora ad entrare nella follia di quell'uomo, iniziò a recitare le battute dello scontro tra Amleto e Laerte

"Laerte! Laerte! Amavo Ofelia. Quarantamila fratelli con tutto il loro amore non potranno toccare il mio totale. Che vuoi fare per lei?" ottenne la sua attenzione, J.D. si girò verso di lui, Rick vide il sangue che usciva dai polsi di Kate, il viso sofferente ma ancora vigile, sembrava volerlo rassicurare con lo sguardo

Castle continuò, almeno fino a quando non avrebbero colpito anche lui "Sanguediddio, dimmelo ciò che sei pronto a fare. Vuoi piangere, vuoi batterti, vuoi digiunare, vuoi farti a pezzi da te, vuoi bere aceto, vuoi mangiare un coccodrillo? Lo farò anch'io. Sei qui per far la lagna e sfidarmi saltando in quella fossa? Fatti seppellire vivo con lei, lo farò anch'io. E se blàteri di montagne, che gettino milioni d'ettari su noi due, finché la terra sopra si brucerà le corna con la sfera del fuoco e l'Ossa parrà un porro. E se vuoi sbraitare urlerò forte anch'io" recitò quei versi quasi urlando, alla fine aveva il fiato corto per lo sforzo, continuava a guardare Kate, non le staccava gli occhi di dosso, non voleva che si addormentasse, non si sarebbe più svegliata

J.D., dopo quell'ultima recita si precipitò da lui, strappò la spada dalle mani del ragazzo e la brandì minacciosa verso Castle "vuoi batterti? Ophelia che ne dici? Il tuo amante vuole battersi per te!"

Kate alzò la testa cercando gli occhi di Rick, sembrava volesse dirgli qualcosa ma forse per lo shock non riusciva a parlare, riabbassò la testa

"Kate! Dai resisti ok?"

"vuoi combattere allora?"

"sì"

"eccoti servito, colpito! ho scusa, forse avrei dovuto slegarti prima" la lama entrò nel costato, J.D. aveva compiuto il suo rito assurdo, Rick si guardò la ferita incredulo, era sicuro d'averlo convinto a battersi, si era sbagliato di grosso

"sei morto Amleto!"

"no, non è giusto! Lui è l'unico che ha fatto come Amleto, tu mi avevi detto che cercavi un contendente, gli altri piangevano e basta! Tu dovevi combattere con lui!" il ragazzo era emerso dal suo mutismo ancora una volta, e aveva aggredito J.D. era chiaro che avesse la mente sconvolta ed anche lui vivesse in un mondo tutto suo, con regole precise, che ora, evidentemente, J.D. aveva infranto

Aveva la spada in mano ora, si avventò sulle corde che tenevano Castle e lo liberò "combattete!"

Rick si ritrovò insperatamente libero, non sentiva le braccia che erano state ore tirate dalle corde, ma non aveva scelta, provò a prendere un respiro, ma la ferita gli impediva di allargare la cassa toracica, si portò istintivamente la mano sul costato chiedendosi quanto ci avrebbe messo il veleno ad agire

"allora… Laerte, ce l'hai il coraggio?" J.D. era un pavido, si vide subito, perché arretrò immediatamente, non aveva previsto uno scontro vero e proprio

Frank si era avvicinato a Kate, la guardava come si fa con una statua in un museo, Kate provò di nuovo ad entrare in contatto con lui "hai trovato tu tua sorella, vero? Non J.D." lo vide annuire solo dopo qualche secondo di totale immobilità in cui Kate credette non l'avesse neanche ascoltata "non meritava di morire, lo capisco che sei addolorato, ma farmi morire come lei non la riporterà indietro"

Vide della meraviglia dipingersi negli occhi del ragazzo "J.D. mi ha detto di sì invece, che alla fine Emily sarebbe tornata da me!"

"ti ha mentito, aiutami Frank, è come se aiutassi tua sorella…" giocò un po' sporco, ma non aveva alternative e quell'assurdo dialogo si svolgeva con il sottofondo di Castle e J.D. che avevano ingaggiato una lotta furiosa, a mani nude, la spada era a terra e nessuno dei due riusciva a prenderla.

Dopo il primo momento in cui a Rick era sembrato di poter avere la meglio, il veleno iniziò a far sentire la sua presenza, gli si era annebbiata la vista e le gambe non lo tenevano, J.D. aveva iniziato a colpire sempre più forte e lui non riusciva più a schivare i colpi

I polsi di Kate pulsavano, un dolore sordo non l'aveva mai abbandonata, era un bene però ancora percepiva informazioni dal suo corpo, forse il consiglio di Lanie la stava salvando, doveva solo, riuscire a liberarsi.

Mentre parlava a Frank seguiva la lotta che si svolgeva alle spalle del ragazzo, capì che Castle era in difficoltà "Frank, sto male aiutami ti prego!"

Il ragazzo alternava lo sguardo prima su Kate, poi su J.D., alla fine prese la sua decisione

Castle era a terra, il cuore aveva iniziato a battere così forte che aveva l'impressione potesse schizzargli fuori dalle costole, "così, non vale… però maledetto bastardo… il veleno non avrebbe dovuto agire lentamente?"

J.D. ora lo sovrastava con un ghigno di soddisfazione "per te ho aumentato la dose, volevo che lei ti vedesse morire e non il contrario, ho pensato fosse più poetico, che ne dici Ophelia?" si girò verso il punto in cui giaceva Kate, sentì una fitta attraversagli lo stomaco, guardò davanti a sé incredulo e cadde a terra morto, ad un passo da Castle

Rick era convinto di avere una visione, forse stava per morire e gli era apparso un angelo con la spada infuocata, il veleno aveva anche effetti allucinatori? O forse era già morto… era l'angelo del giudizio? Poi vide l'angelo gettare la spada e chinarsi su di lui, era incredibilmente somigliante a Kate, era Kate!

"Sei tu! Sei viva e sei libera!"

"Mi ha aiutata Frank"

"Come hai fatto a non perdere conoscenza?" Si tirò su a fatica, le prese delicatamente i polsi, coperti di sangue quasi rappreso, poi alzò di nuovo lo sguardo interrogativo su lei

"Non ha reciso l'arteria radiale, esce poco sangue… presto si chiuderà la ferita"

"Come? Sei un alieno e non me lo hai mai detto? Oppure sei immortale, vieni dalle Highlands scozzesi!"

"Smettila di dire stupidaggini Castle… ho seguito un consiglio di Lanie, ho assunto un addensante del sangue in questi giorni, nel caso fosse accaduto quello che è successo, avrei guadagnato tempo…"

"Oh benedetta Lanie! Non è che per caso ti ha dato anche un antidoto per me, vero?"

Kate scosse la testa, "non esiste un antidoto specifico, dobbiamo solo portarti in un ospedale il prima possibile"

"Oh, ecco, perfetto e come usciamo di qui?" provò a guardarsi attorno, vide la porta aperta e delle scale piuttosto ripide che lui non sarebbe stato in grado di fare neanche strisciando e da quello che vedeva neanche Kate aveva la forza di stare in piedi

"Ci aiuterà Frank, è andato a prendere il cellulare di J.D."

Lo aiutò a mettersi seduto, lui continuava ad indugiare sulle ferite che aveva ai polsi, prese un pezzo del velo, lo strappò e glieli fasciò entrambi, si guardarono per qualche secondo, nessuno dei due resistette oltre, si baciarono stringendosi come se avessero paura che l'altro svanisse all'improvviso "non so se avrei resistito a vederti m…" le dita di Kate lo fermarono "idem"

Poi Rick si tolse la camicia e gliela porse, lei esitò, ma lui insistette "lo so non è il massimo con quello squarcio, ma così almeno potrò far vagare gli occhi anche in altre direzioni…senza temere che tu mi uccida"

Lei cercò di sorridere, lo accarezzò, poi si fermò con la mano all'altezza del cuore, lo guardò preoccupata "vorrei dirti che batte forte solo per te… ma credo sia il veleno, J.D. ci ha tenuto a farmi sapere che ha usato una dose… generosa"

"Vedrai arriveranno i soccorsi, presto…"

"lo sai… con la mia camicia addosso… hai fatto avverare una delle mie fantasie…"

"smettila Castle, non riesci mai ad essere serio"

"sono serissimo… te l'ho già detto, Kate Beckett e te lo ripeto, tu sei una donna straordinaria e sono felice d'averti incontrato"

"stai delirando, non sai quello che dici"

"magari il veleno ha come effetto collaterale di trasformarsi una sorta di siero della verità"

I muscoli si contrassero all'improvviso, facendolo ricadere sdraiato a terra, Kate ricordava perfettamente la descrizione di Lanie, quegli spasmi sarebbero dovuti arrivare solo ore dopo, quanto veleno gli aveva dato J.D.? erano già a quel punto?

Si ritrovò con la testa sulle sue gambe, Kate aveva sfidato il dolore lancinante ai polsi per aiutarlo a stendersi, a superare quella crisi. Lui riemerse come da un'apnea prolungata "mi sa che stavolta sarà dura uscirne sani e salvi…"

"resiti, ti prego, altrimenti chi mi porta il caffè la mattina? Pensavo avessimo un accordo senza scadenza"

"senza scadenza, mi piace…"

"anche a me, e tanto" continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli, aveva notato che quel gesto ritmato lo aiutava a rilassarsi, si sentiva debole anche lei, guardò la porta sperando di veder arrivare gli aiuti.

Frank le aveva detto che si trovavano nella cripta di una chiesa sconsacrata a nord di Manhattan,

"Beckett"

"uhm"

"non sono più fastidioso di un gattino…"

"a volte sì, sei insopportabile"

"ma un po' ti mancherò, ammettilo"

"smettila di fare il melodrammatico, ora arrivano"

"lo hai detto anche dieci minuti fa"

Era vero, perché non si vedeva nessuno? E dov'era Frank?

"vado a vedere… ok torno subito…"

"non fare che poi mi dai buca eh"

Lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso, lo amava, anche per il suo modo di reagire a quelle situazioni, ma non aveva il coraggio di dirglielo, si limitò a baciarlo a fior di labbra e a chiedergli, ancora una volta di resistere

Dovette fare forza su se stessa per lasciarlo lì, soprattutto dopo l'ultima richiesta che le aveva fatto, le aveva affidato Alexis, tra una battuta e l'altra, cercando di farla sembrare una delle sue stravaganze, le aveva chiesto di prendersi cura di sua figlia nel caso in cui…

Affrontò quella rampa con le forse residue, aveva le vertigini, evidentemente il sangue perso era stato comunque notevole, s'impose di non svenire, dovette poggiarsi sul muro più volte prima di risalire in superficie, la scala conduceva ad un piccolo andito, dove J.D. e Frank avevano sistemato le loro cose, vide il cellulare di J.D., poi un'ombra oscillare stranamente, alzò lo sguardo, Frank, impiccato ad una trave, suicida, come la sorella

Il cellulare era spento, non aveva carica, Kate non si diede per vinta, avevano perso tempo prezioso, tempo che Castle non aveva, si spinse fuori da quello sgabuzzino, la chiesa era una specie di deposito, doveva solo trovare l'uscita e chiedere aiuto, solo trovare l'uscita… si chiese se qualcuno aveva spento la luce, il campo visivo si era ridotto all'improvviso… non poteva svenire in quel momento… nessuno sapeva che fossero lì.

* * *

[1] Semper eadem


	12. Chapter 12

**DODICI**

Fissava il primo scalino della scala a chiocciola che Kate aveva affrontato per cercare aiuto, quanto tempo prima? In realtà non ne aveva idea, ma almeno era ancora cosciente, solo che da qualche tempo aveva iniziato a sentire un freddo innaturale.

Morire avvelenato, dovette ammettere che non aveva mai neanche lontanamente ipotizzato una fine così, veramente non aveva mai pensato seriamente alla sua dipartita se non quando aveva sistemato il testamento dopo la nascita di Alexis. Ma, anche in quel caso, era stato un pensiero astratto, per un evento ineluttabile sì, ma così lontano da non meritare altra attenzione.

Guardava il soffitto a volta, pieno di ragnatele, sorrise, almeno prima che tutto iniziasse era riuscito a salutare Alexis, la loro telefonata, anche se lei era a miglia di distanza, solo per dirsi ti voglio bene, una gran bella abitudine per cui la figlia, ora che stava crescendo, lo prendeva anche un po' in giro, ma lui non faceva una piega, doveva dirglielo oltre che dimostrarglielo quotidianamente.

L'unica persona con cui non riusciva ad essere così schietto aveva salito quella rampa qualche minuto prima, giocavano, era il loro modo per non scottarsi forse, fatto sta che anche in una situazione drammaticamente al limite come quella, aveva preferito fare il buffone per la maggior parte del tempo, mettendo anche lei nella posizione di non dover dire nulla di cui poi magari si sarebbe potuta pentire.

 _Diffidare sempre delle dichiarazioni d'amore in punto di morte, sono troppo facili da fare, sì certo l'impatto emotivo è notevole, ma al pubblico rimane sempre l'incertezza che in circostanze normali sarebbe stato diverso e più sincero_ – ma cosa diavolo si era messo a pensare? Gli erano tornati in mente i consigli di Patterson ad una delle loro partite di poker! La mente gioca veramente brutti scherzi quando si è… più di là che di qua, non avrebbe voluto ammetterlo ma stava morendo, non era un libro giallo, ma la vita vera, e invece di fare il cretino avrebbe dovuto farle sapere che l'amava, fosse stata anche l'ultima cosa che faceva

Fece un rapido check della sua situazione fisica, a parte il freddo e il cuore che batteva decisamente troppo rapidamente, al primo tentativo di mettersi in piedi si rese conto che i muscoli non collaboravano più di tanto. Strisciò verso la porta, doveva girare attorno al corpo di J.D., non poté non gettare un'occhiata al cadavere e mentre lo studiava ebbe un'intuizione o almeno sperò che fosse tale. J.D. era un folle, certo, ma non era stupito, era un botanico aveva distillato lui il veleno e lo aveva maneggiato per settimane uccidendo gli altri uomini, era impossibile che non si fosse procurato qualche sostanza che ovviasse ad un avvelenamento accidentale… cosa aveva detto Kate? non c'era un antidoto specifico, ma c'erano delle cure.

Si trascinò più vicino al corpo del killer, con uno sforzo enorme riuscì a mettersi in ginocchio, gli frugò le tasche, niente non aveva nulla addosso, solo una foto di Emily, bella e fragile, come se l'era immaginata quando aveva letto la sua storia, lesse tutta la malinconia in quegli occhi, inconsapevole origine di tanto dolore!

"andiamo J.D. non puoi non esserti portato nulla, non potevi essere così folle!"

Si guardò attorno ancora una volta, c'era un silenzio innaturale, non provenivano suoni neanche da sopra, all'improvviso ebbe il timore che Frank potesse aver fatto del male a Kate, perché nessuno dei due tornava? E gli aiuti non erano mai arrivati… nessuno li aveva chiamati. Doveva capire cosa fosse successo e soprattutto accertarsi che Kate stesse bene, compatibilmente con un pazzo che ti ha tagliato le vene dei polsi, ovvio.

Arrivò all'imbocco della scalinata, la chiamò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo ma non ottenne risposta, iniziò a salire, all'inizio riuscì a fare alcuni scalini miracolosamente sulle sue gambe, ma la fortuna durò poco, ebbe un altro di quegli attacchi in cui i muscoli sembravano diventare di pietra, immediatamente capì come sarebbe morto, quegli attacchi erano sempre più violenti e gli impedivano di respirare, poi finivano e lui doveva cercare ossigeno per riprendersi, ne sarebbe arrivato uno così forte che gli avrebbe impedito di respirare per sempre, sempre che il cuore non si stancasse prima, di tamburellare a quel modo.

Sbucò in un piccolo sgabuzzino, dopo una salita che gli sembrò non finire mai, notò della roba ammucchiata in un angolo, uno zaino, alcuni vestiti. Chiamò di nuovo Kate, senza ottenere alcuna risposta. Decise di cercare tra le cose abbandonate lì, la sua unica speranza era trovare quelle medicine, era sicuro che J.D. le avesse, doveva essere così!

Dopo aver tirato fuori tutto il contenuto dello zaino, due piccole fiale caddero davanti a lui, le prese, aveva la vista offuscata, non riusciva a leggerne il contenuto, e poi avevano tutta l'aria di essere sostanze che andavano iniettate, dov'erano le siringhe?

"maledizione, io non sono pronto a morire, per niente pronto!" strattonò una piccola sacca che gli era rimasta impigliata nella mano, e cadde una confezione sterile, siringa monouso! Non sapeva che roba fosse ma doveva rischiare, le mani lavoravano a fatica, riuscì dopo vari tentativi a trasferire il liquido dentro alla siringa. Ipotizzò dovesse andare in vena, prese un respiro un po' più ampio dimenticandosi che aveva anche una ferita aperta sul costato, una cosa era certa non avrebbe più letto Shakespeare se ne fosse uscito vivo!

La siringa tremava tra le sue dita incerte, poi arrivò la crisi, era quella definitiva? Lo avrebbe scoperto presto, il corpo s'irrigidì, la siringa gli cadde dalle mani, ebbe un moto di sconforto, poi con le forze residue lasciò al vento l'ultima cosa che aveva da dire "Kate ovunque tu sia, Ti amo"

Ondeggiava, ancora vertigini? No non era la stessa sensazione, aveva l'impressone di fluttuare, c'era odore di disinfettante, la prima cosa che mise a fuoco erano due mani blu che le passavano sopra la testa, poi il viso di un uomo intento ad armeggiare con il tubo di una flebo

"Ci avete trovati… grazie a dio… Castle…"

"Stia tranquilla signora, è in buone mani, tra un po' arriveremo al pronto soccorso…"

"Il mio partner… sta bene?"

Lo sguardo interrogativo del paramedico fu più eloquente di qualsiasi risposta

"Richard Castle! era con me è stato avvelenato… aconito…, sta male ha bisogno di aiuto!" Si era alzata a sedere tirando i tubi della flebo e facendo ricadere sul predellino il suo soccorritore che cercò di calmarla mettendole le mani sulle spalle per farla rimettere sdraiata

"C'era solo lei signora, era in un vicolo dietro l'ex chiesa di sant'Andrea…"

"No, no vi prego! Torniamo indietro!"

"Posso mandare qualcuno…" si capiva dall'espressione che non le credeva, lo stava dicendo solo per tranquillizzarla

"No, non lo troveranno è in una cripta…Torniamo indietro!" stavolta aveva preso per il bavero il povero paramedico che cercava ancora di portarla alla ragione, pensava delirasse

"La prego, mi deve ascoltare, sono il detective Beckett 12° distretto… il 'poeta omicida'!"

"Oh, oddio certo! La stampa non fa che parlarne e, ma sì, la segnalazione di ieri! vi stanno cercando per tutta la città lei e il suo compagno! Jack, fai inversione a U subito, torna alla chiesa, abbiamo un avvelenamento da aconitina, probabilmente ad uno stadio avanzato, facciamo prima noi che un'altra unità!"

L'ambulanza oscillò pericolosamente, segno che finalmente l'avevano presa sul serio

"Grazie… grazie…" non riusciva a dire altro

"Si però adesso lei si stende, cinque minuti e saremo lì, chiamo il suo distretto e li avverto"

Annuì, ma non riuscì a calmarsi, cinque minuti, e lei era rimasta priva di sensi per quanto? Cercò di scacciare dalla testa cosa potesse significare quell'enorme perdita di tempo. No, lei aveva detto che avrebbero fatto in tempo, era andata a cercare aiuto, non poteva aver fallito così miseramente, la battuta di Castle ora suonava come una specie di profezia _"non fare che poi mi dai buca eh"_

Non riusciva a levarsi dalla mente quello scambio di frasi così tipico per loro, ma totalmente fuori luogo in quella circostanza: ' _Idem', 'non fare il melodrammatico', 'sì a volte sei fastidioso'_ , ecco cosa gli aveva detto e potevano essere le ultime parole che si erano scambiati, lui faceva battute, lei sapeva benissimo che era il suo modo per alleggerire la loro situazione, ma avrebbe anche potuto fermarlo e dirgli una volta per tutte quello che provava per lui, cosa gli sarebbe costato?

Lui era irritante, infantile eppure aveva il dono di farla sorridere, anche ridere a volte, ma lei aveva sempre evitato di fargli notare la cosa, non avevano nulla in comune, venivano da mondi così diversi da sembrare opposti eppure non si era mai sentita così attratta da un altro essere umano in tutta la sua vita.

L'ambulanza aveva parcheggiato nel vicolo in cui l'avevano trovata, Kate volle scendere a tutti i costi, temeva non lo trovassero, le diedero una di quelle coperte termiche dorate in modo che potesse coprirsi, aveva ancora la camicia di Castle addosso. Entrarono, Kate ebbe difficoltà ad orientarsi all'inizio, doveva aver attraversato la navata della chiesa senza neanche rendersene conto, si ricordò d'aver pensato che doveva almeno raggiungere l'esterno, almeno, se fosse svenuta fuori, qualcuno l'avrebbe notata, come poi era accaduto. Non c'era altro rumore se non quello di alcuni teli di plastica mossi dal vento che entrava da alcune finestre rotte.

Individuò la porta dello stanzino da cui era uscita, stava per chiamare Castle, per fargli sapere che era tornata, ma la sua voce fu preceduta da un suono, un lamento e poi una voce lontana che diceva "Kate ovunque tu sia, Ti amo"


	13. Chapter 13

**TREDICI**

Erano corsi verso lo stanzino, i due paramedici si erano precipitati sul corpo disteso a terra ed avevano iniziato le operazioni di soccorso senza perdere un secondo, li sentiva scambiarsi frasi con parole difficili, _convulsioni tetaniche parziali, depressione respiratoria_ , si muovevano veloci, avevano steso una coperta termica, e lo stavano intubando.

Le avevano subito chiesto di farsi da parte, era rimasta in piedi, poggiata alla parete perché le gambe stentavano a sorreggerla, non riusciva a vederlo in viso, aveva la visuale ostruita dalla schiena dell'uomo che probabilmente stava tentando di salvargli la vita.

Ascoltò le comunicazioni con l'ospedale, aveva bisogno urgente di solfato di magnesio e atropina, loro avevano solo la seconda e non erano sicuri che sarebbe bastato a tenerlo in vita fino all'ospedale, le ultime frasi le rimbombarono nelle orecchie, non era sicura che avrebbe retto, cercò di focalizzarsi su qualcosa, vedeva solo la mano destra abbandonata sul pavimento, che seguiva passiva i movimenti che i due paramedici imponevano al corpo di Castle. Avrebbe tanto voluto stringergliela, magari l'avrebbe sentita, avrebbe capito che era tornata come gli aveva promesso, che non gli aveva dato 'buca', ma non ne ebbe modo. Poi notò, sotto il dorso, la punta di una siringa, realizzò che era riuscito a salire le scale, magari per cercarla o per provare a salvarsi da solo, si precipitò verso di lui, provocando la reazione dei paramedici che credevano avesse perso la testa,

"guardate, forse prima di perdere i sensi, aveva trovato qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo…mostrò loro la siringa e la fiala che era rotolata lì vicino"

Il paramedico le prese in mano, lesse il nome sulla fiala e senza perdere tempo la iniettò in vena, solo dopo si girò verso Kate con un cenno di assenso, probabilmente gli aveva salvato la vita.

Lei era rimasta impassibile, incapace di gestire il fatto che era stata sul punto di vederlo morire. Lo stato quasi catatonico, con cui aveva seguito tutte quelle operazioni mediche, le fu strappato via da una mano che le si poggiò sulla spalla, era Esposito, i suoi colleghi erano arrivati e con loro anche alcune volanti. Lo accolse con uno sguardo sperso, poi fece l'enorme sforzo di ricomporsi, doveva raccontare quello che era accaduto, indicare dove fosse il corpo di J.D. e quello di Frank… alzò gli occhi per la prima volta da quando era rientrata nello sgabuzzino, convinta di trovare il corpo appeso del ragazzo, ma non c'era nulla, non c'era nessun uomo impiccato!

"il paziente è stabilizzato ma in condizioni critiche… serve una sala di primo soccorso, immediatamente!"

Il paramedico che l'aveva assistita, ora stava parlando alla radio con l'ospedale, l'attenzione di Kate era tutta su quelle parole e sulla barella che scivolava veloce sulle piastrelle sporche della chiesa abbandonata.

"lei detective, deve venire anche lei con noi"

Kate annuì, si sentiva nuovamente svenire, guardò Ryan e Esposito che la rassicurarono, avrebbero seguito loro le indagini in loco

Tutta la concitazione dei primi soccorsi sembrò essere svanita quando le porte dell'ambulanza si chiusero e il motore si accese. Kate era seduta vicino all'entrata, su un lato, accanto al paramedico che dopo aver finito di sistemare alcuni strumenti, si era posizionato all'altezza della testa di Rick, controllava i parametri, null'altro.

Le sembrava tutto al rallentatore, e ancora non era riuscita a vedergli il viso, dal suo punto di osservazione riusciva a scorgere solo il tubo del respiratore, faticava anche lei a rimanere lucida, si chiese se quella frase, che ancora le rimbombava nelle orecchie, l'avesse sognata, solo perché desiderava che lui si salvasse. Sentì il pizzicore di un ago, il paramedico stava di nuovo prendendosi cura anche di lei "mi spiace che non possa stendersi anche lei, tra qualche minuto saremo in ospedale" abbozzò un sorriso che voleva essere di conforto, e si era accorto dei suoi tentativi di capire come stesse il suo compagno di disavventure.

"è privo di conoscenza, ecco, si metta qui… così può… insomma se vuole può anche parlargli, potrebbe aiutarlo a reagire"

Kate si spostò ringraziando con lo sguardo il paramedico, finalmente trovò la sua mano, non riusciva a stringerla come avrebbe voluto, i polsi feriti non le consentivano molti movimenti, allora poggiò semplicemente la sua su quella di Rick, non si aspettava nessuna reazione, ma la delusione che la colse nel sentirlo così immobile denunciava una speranza inconscia.

Era freddo, si ricordò ancora una volta la descrizione di Lanie, il corpo che piano piano si bloccava, diventava freddo, la respirazione difficile e la lucidità fino alla fine! quindi fino a che non aveva perso conoscenza era lucido, si era reso conto che stava per morire e che lei non fosse lì.

"perdonami Rick, io… ci ho messo troppo" fu colta di sorpresa dalla sua stessa voce, credeva di aver solo pensato, invece aveva parlato, più precisamente sussurrato. Fu allora che vide un movimento degli occhi sotto le palpebre, non ebbe il tempo di chiedersi se l'avesse sentita perché l'ambulanza si fermò, le portiere si aprirono, due mani presero la barella sganciandola dal supporto e la tirarono fuori con una velocità impressionante, il paramedico che era stato con lei fino a quel momento, seguì la barella tenendo sacchetti di liquido sospesi sopra la testa di Castle. Lei avrebbe voluto seguirlo, ma non riusciva a muoversi, era debolissima, chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, quando li riaprì era in una stanza d'ospedale con Lanie seduta accanto a lei

"lui…?"

"in ripresa, lenta, date le circostanze, ma i medici pensano di poter sciogliere la prognosi entro domani"

"grazie Lanie"

"e di cosa tesoro, ho appena vinto una scommessa con Esposito, lui non credeva che per prima cosa avresti chiesto di Castle… ho una cena pagata, quindi devo ringraziare te, mia cara…"

"ma nessuno riesce ad essere serio per più di cinque minuti? Io volevo ringraziarti per il suggerimento che mi avevi dato… sarei morta dissanguata altrimenti"

"non voglio neanche pensare a quell'eventualità e comunque ci sei andata vicina lo stesso… ma fortunatamente ora è solo un brutto ricordo, ora devi solo riposarti e riprenderti, tuo padre sarà qui stasera lo abbiamo avvertito subito, sta tornando da Seattle" le sorrise per trasmettergli tutta la genuina felicità di averla lì davanti, viva

"grazie Lanie, davvero!" sorrise anche lei, poi si spinse con i gomiti, aveva entrambe le mani fasciate, e non poteva usarle per fare leva

"dove diavolo vorresti and… e certo, ovvio, peccato che non abbiamo fatto scommesse anche su cosa avresti cercato di fare non appena fossi stata sveglia!" alzò gli occhi al cielo con enfasi, mostrandosi scenograficamente seccata

"Lanie ti prego, solo un minuto…"

"anche due, l'ho chiesto ai tuoi dottori mentre riposavi, ti ho anticipato cara!" le fece l'occhietto e si scansò di lato mostrandole una sedia a rotelle pronta a riceverla, l'aiutò a salirci e iniziò a spingerla, ovviamente sapeva dove andare. Durante il percorso non resistette "e da quando non hai più remore, pregiudizi, paure varie che il tuo scrittore ti rubi l'anima? Così per sapere…"

"sei tremenda Lanie, e non è il MIO scrittore… abbiamo avuto una brutta avventura insieme quindi è il minimo che voglia constatare in che condizioni si trovi, no? Anche per le testimonianze sul caso…"

"sì, come no… eccoci, ti avverto è vigile ma non troppo loquace e non può stancarsi tanto"

"ok"

"e… non trattarlo troppo male"

"ma io non…oh basta! Portami dentro!"

Si ritrovò davanti al suo letto senza aver avuto modo e tempo di pensare a nulla, e lo sapeva era stata Lanie, con quella raffica di battute, lo aveva fatto apposta per evitarle di pensare troppo e magari farsi prendere dai milioni di remore che riusciva a produrre in pochi minuti

Aveva gli occhi chiusi, solo una piccola cannula per l'ossigeno che non ingombrava come il respiratore che gli avevano applicato appena soccorso, poteva vedere i suoi lineamenti leggermente più distesi, sperò la lasciassero rimanere fino a quando non si fosse svegliato, aveva un desiderio incredibile di rivedere i suoi occhi, ma non poteva certo svegliarlo per togliersi una voglia.

Pensò che almeno poteva riprendergli di nuovo la mano, ma aveva delle fasce così ingombranti che non sarebbe riuscita a sentire la sua pelle. Al diavolo, lo fece ugualmente aveva bisogno di un contatto qualsiasi con lui.

Era talmente presa da quelle manovre che non si era accorta di essere scrutata da due occhi più che svegli, che indugiavano prima sul suo viso e poi sulle loro mani goffamente incrociate

"ti fa male?"

"Castle!"

"ehi"

"ehm, non volevo svegliarti, solo vedere come stavi, io, ora se disturbo, vado via"

"non ti azzardare a rifarlo…" sembrava un rimprovero ma i suoi occhi erano colmi di gioia

"io… non ti ho dato buca Castle… ho solo tardato"

"sono molto deluso"

Quelle parole le diedero un colpo al cuore, possibile che si fosse amareggiato a tal punto, sì e aveva anche ragione, lei avrebbe dovuto fare di più

"Castle, io…" aveva abbassato lo sguardo e stava per iniziare una specie di discordo di scuse, ma lui la fermò

"vedi Beckett, io ti reputavo… molto più sexy con la mia camicia addosso… quel camice…scusa ma non ti dona, proprio" l'espressione canzonatoria emergeva dal suo viso ancora sofferente, ci era riuscito, si era preso gioco di lei ancora una volta, rendendo l'aria dentro a quella stanza leggera come una brezza primaverile

"sei monotono Castle…"

"se vuoi te ne dico altre… di fantasie…"

"mi bastano quelle che hai messo nero su bianco e dato in pasto a centinaia di lettori"

"migliaia"

"uhm se lo dici tu"

"e poi quella è finzione letteraria… tu invece sei vera" ora la guardava molto più seriamente, un cambio repentino di registro che però non l'aveva spiazzata, al contrario, forse stavolta sarebbe riuscita a dire qualcosa anche lei

"Castle, io…ti ho sentito e…"

"mi spiace interrompere questa riunione ma il signor Castle ora deve venire con noi per alcune analisi" un medico e un'infermiera erano entrati nella stanza, dovevano anche aver bussato ma nessuno dei due se ne era accorto, rimasero per qualche secondo entrambi come congelati, Rick con l'espressione di attesa per le parole che avrebbero dovuto seguire e Kate che si mordeva la guancia per impedirsi di andare oltre davanti ad estranei

Mentre lo portavano via con tutto il letto però lei lo sentì "non ci hai messo troppo… solo il tempo che ti serviva"

Lei non riuscì a replicare, era felice, e frastornata allo stesso tempo e il letto era arrivato alla fine del corridoio, troppo lontano per qualsiasi risposta.

Riapparve Lanie, insieme a Ryan ed Esposito, nessuno dei tre riusciva a nascondere il nervosismo per la notizia che stavano portando

"Frank Nolan" li anticipò, li vide annuire e porgerle una cartellina porta documenti "e non solo Beckett, non solo"


	14. Chapter 14

**QUATTORDICI**

Kate era seduta sul suo letto, con in mano i fascicoli che le aveva dato Esposito, li aveva già letti, alcune pagine anche due volte, per essere sicura d'aver compreso bene

Frank Nolan 27 anni, 16 all'epoca della morte della sorella Emily Nolan

Entrato e uscito da cliniche psichiatriche per disturbi ossessivi compulsivi aggravatisi dopo la morte della sorella

QI spiccatamente alto

"viene descritto come un ragazzo taciturno e schivo, ma i suoi disturbi sono esplosi dopo il ritrovamento del corpo di Emily, è diventato ossessionato dal suicidio, all'inizio li simulava su di sé, senza mai andare fino in fondo. I medici dicono che aveva escogitato metodi per arrivare vicinissimo alla morte, bruciava dal desiderio di capire cosa si provasse in quegli ultimi istanti, si è tagliato le vene due volte, ha assunto veleni e si è anche appeso con una corda, ma è sempre sopravvissuto…" Ryan provò a condensare in poche parole quello che era racchiuso in una decina di referti psichiatrici, mentre Kate cercava faticosamente di ricollegare tutte quelle informazioni a ciò che aveva appena vissuto, era difficile pensare a quel timido ragazzo in un'ottica così diversa

"allora non l'ho sognato, quando ho visto che pendeva da quella trave… ho pensato si fosse impiccato…"

"era una delle sue simulazioni Beckett, non sappiamo ancora perché lo faccia… comunque i medici che lo hanno avuto in cura sono tutti d'accordo nel definirlo un abile manipolatore, soprattutto di menti più deboli, dovevano tenerlo separato dagli altri pazienti. È sospettato di aver portato al suicidio almeno tre altri ricoverati" Esposito continuava a snocciolare tutto quello che avevano scoperto, rammaricandosi del ritardo con cui erano venuti a conoscenza dell'esistenza di Nolan, quando ormai Rick e Kate erano già da ore nelle sue mani

"Siamo stati nel suo appartamento Beckett, è chiaro che con voi due ha fatto una specie di salto di qualità"

"E come fate a dirlo?" deglutì, ogni frase aggiunta dai loro colleghi era un colpo al cuore

"Beckett, vi hanno seguito per mesi"

"Cosa?"

"C'è un'intera parete tappezzata di vostre foto prese in diverse parti della città, le più vecchie risalgono a circa otto settimane fa, e le ultime… sono del giorno della sparatoria, era una trappola, ma non come pensavamo noi. J.D. doveva fare una specie di prova, Frank aveva bisogno di capire se… foste disposti a sacrificarvi l'uno per l'altra, altrimenti le sue fantasie non avrebbero potuto prendere corpo…"

"E tutto questo lo avete capito da alcune foto?" non era pronta a sentir parlare di lei e Rick in quei termini

"No, lui ecco… Ha filmato tutti gli omicidi, tutte le fasi che hanno portato alla morte delle vittime. Confrontando i diversi filmati è chiaro che con voi hanno dovuto cambiare le regole e poi ci sono delle parti, in cui parla direttamente in camera, pianifica e commenta… fa il profilo psicologico delle sue prossime vittime…"

"per questo J.D. sapeva così tante cose su di noi…" lo disse fra sé, ricordandosi l'agghiacciante interrogatorio fatto a J.D. quando avevano dovuto lasciarlo andare, tutto stava assumendo nuovi contorni, meno sfumati, ma assolutamente più inquietanti

"lo psicologo del distretto ritiene che in questo modo poteva rivivere tutte le sensazioni provate sia mentre preparava gli omicidi, sia quando J.D. li metteva in atto"

"e poi… questa mattina…è arrivata questa"

Ryan mostrò a Kate una busta con dentro una chiavetta USB, "è indirizzata a te"

"Voi avete già visto il contenuto?"

Annuirono, era ovvio e l'espressione preannunciava che il contenuto non fosse duro da digerire, sospirò mentre inserivamo il dispositivo in un portatile che avevano portato appositamente per lei, l'unica consolazione per lei fu che almeno Castle si sarebbe risparmiato quella visione

Il video partiva bruscamente con due primi piani, prima quello di Rick, poi il suo, erano entrambi privi di conoscenza, Kate rabbrividì nel vedersi completamente in balia di quei due pazzi. Frank dava gli ordini e J.D. eseguiva, salvo poi trasformarsi in timido e taciturno quando entrambi erano svegli, giocava con loro, lo aveva sempre fatto, li aveva ingannati e ci era riuscito benissimo!

Dovette assistere ai tentativi di Rick di convincere J.D. che avevano preso un abbaglio, "lei mi detesta te l'ho detto, stavolta la vostra folle messa in scena non funzionerà, se potesse mi sparerebbe lei!"

"e tu? Scrittore? Non faresti nulla per salvarla?" Kate vide J.D. che si spostava lentamente verso il suo corpo disteso, era ancora priva di conoscenza, lo vide sfiorarle i fianchi provocando la reazione immediata di Rick che non tollerava quella vista "non toccarla, non ti azzardare maiale!"

"uhm, allora ti interessa la detective?"

La telecamera si spostava nervosamente dal viso di Castle a quello di J.D., la mascella contratta di Rick faceva da contraltare all'espressione divertita di J.D., Kate fissava il display senza riuscire a respirare, mentre le immagini le raccontavano, inesorabili, tutto quello che era successo mentre lei era incosciente, Castle non si sarebbe risparmiato nulla perché aveva vissuto tutto in prima persona, era lei quella che, fino a quel momento non conosceva quel pezzo della storia e Nolan era stato così premuroso da fargliela recapitare.

Rick si ostinava a non rispondere, la sagoma imponente di J.D. coprì tutto il campo visivo dell'inquadratura, si era messo davanti a Castle, che lottava per rimanere lucido, ancora preda della droga che dovevano avergli dato "come fai a negare di amarla? Allora non sei Amleto e lei non è Ophelia? Se è così… Frank… mi avevi detto che loro erano perfetti" una voce fuori campo pronunciò poche parole con un tono calmo e distaccato "vai avanti, fai come ti ho detto, vedrai"

J.D. annuì e tornò a guardare la sua vittima "svegliati, ehi! devi essere lucido altrimenti il gioco non può andare avanti!" la voce dell'uomo tuonava mentre lo strattonava, per riportarlo alla coscienza. Poi la voce impastata di Castle tornò a farsi sentire "ok… allora io… sono Amleto ma, perché tu saresti Laerte?" poi l'inquadratura si strinse sul volto di Castle che sembrava guardare in camera, in realtà stava osservando Nolan "Frank… tu sei il fratello di Emily… non dovresti essere tu Laerte? Mi sa che siete un po' confusi ragazzi…" si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia di scherno che fece andare su tutte le furie J.D., mentre la reazione contrariata di Nolan si manifestò con un secco movimento della telecamera che venne poggiata a terra. Castle doveva aver incrinato ancora di più la debole trama psicotica dei due uomini e ne pagava le conseguenze, da quel momento trenta secondi di filmato, diventarono il racconto sonoro di una lotta impari tra due folli contro un uomo inerme, armato solo della sua intelligenza.

 _"Non può essere, io non mi sbaglio mai, voi vi amate… tu la ami, allora dillo! O vi taglio a pezzettini e vi butto nelle fogne!"_

 _"Perché, non lo farai lo stesso? Che t'importa se ci amiamo veramente o no? Tanto è una tua fantasia distorta… ouch… prendendomi a pugni non risolvete nulla…"_

 _"NO! perché io potrei farvi scegliere… uno dei due potrebbe rimanere in vita… ammettilo e forse lei potrebbe salvarsi…"_

 _"Potrebbe… è questo che promettevi alle altre vittime? tu sei matto Frank, più fuori di testa di J.D.! ouch a cosa… ser-vi-re-bbe dirlo a voi…lei non credo sia interessata…"_

Solo colpi e lamenti, colpi e lamenti, poi la voce di J.D. "lei si sta svegliando… che facciamo?"

"proseguiamo… andiamo a prendere le nostre sacre reliquie e tutto si compirà"

Le voci si avvicinarono alla telecamera, vennero inquadrati i piedi di Frank, mentre in lontananza la voce di Rick ripeteva la prima frase che lei aveva sentito appena sveglia _"Ottimo tentativo, davvero 'non può funzionare è sbagliato! E io a scervellarmi per capire cosa avevo fatto di male!"_ poi il segnale s'interruppe, pochi secondi e il volto in primissimo piano di Frank Nolan con segni rossi sul collo, ricordo della sua finta impiccagione si rivolgeva direttamente a Kate

 _"Ti piace la mia arte? È un regalo per te. Però sono un po' pentito, avrei dovuto essere più duro con il tuo Amleto! Ho saputo che è sopravvissuto, prima ero arrabbiato, Amleto muore, deve morire perché la sua storia possa essere raccontata da Orazio, ma poi ho pensato che ci sarà utile! Lo hai capito? Hai capito che ti ho lasciato vivere, vuoi sapere perché? Tu sei la mia Lizzie Siddal, ti ho trovata finalmente! Tu farai molto per la mia arte, devi obbedirmi o molti altri moriranno!"_

"Chi è questa Siddal ora?" chiese Ryan grattandosi la testa, leggermente perplesso

"È la musa dei pittori preraffaelliti Elizabeth (Lizzie) Siddal…la modella che prestò il suo volto all'Ophelia di Millais"

Tutti si girarono verso la voce che nessuno si aspettava di sentire

"Castle, cosa fai qui, dovresti essere nella tua stanza, a riposo!"

"e perdermi una sessione di congetture come questa? Va bene anche senza lavagne… mi mancavate"

"dove l'hai rubata quella?" Kate indicò la carrozzina su cui sedeva, non servì rispondere, arrivò un'infermiera trafelata e decisamente contrariata che apostrofò il ladro con un repertorio completo di "lei è impazzito… ha staccato il monitor cardiaco… se la scopre il dottor Brown… i suoi punti potrebbero aprirsi…" Castle si prese la strigliata chiudendo gli occhi per gli acuti con cui venne redarguito, ma, alla fine, con il suo solito savoir-faire, ottenne di poter rimanere dici minuti seduto, poi di filato a letto.

Il tutto condito, da Beckett che scuoteva la testa sconsolata, salvo poi rimanere gelata sul posto dalla battuta finale della povera infermiera che, lasciando la stanza, le si rivolse compatendola per quanto doveva farla penare il suo fidanzato, e furono inutili i tentativi di negare quell'affermazione dall'aria apodittica che chiuse la discussione sotto gli sguardi divertiti degli altri presenti

"cosa le hai raccontato Castle, eh? Poi facciamo i conti"

"io non le ho raccontato proprio un bel niente, evidentemente tutti quelli che ci vedono credono che lo siamo, magari è per come mi guardi…"

"io non ti guardo in nessun modo!"

"ehm…possiamo tornare a Nolan?" Esposito cercò di riportare tutti in binari più consoni, in altre circostanze li avrebbe fatti continuare, era uno spasso assistere alle loro schermaglie, ma purtroppo quello non era il momento

"cosa stavate guardando così interessati? C'era un silenzio di tomba…" cercò lo sguardo di Beckett che sembrò non avere il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, la sentì mormorare una spiegazione a mezza bocca "un messaggio di…Nolan… per me… mi ritiene la sua Lizzie…" poi gli passò i documenti, Castle li scorse velocemente facendosi un'idea della rinnovata minaccia

"ti vorrebbe come musa? Glielo hai detto che sei già occupata in quel senso? Se la deve vedere con me!" Rick voleva solo alleggerire l'atmosfera ma sembrò peggiorare lo stato d'animo di Kate che invece lo incalzò "Cosa sai della Siddal, perché dovrebbe essere così importante per Nolan?"

"non so lui cosa abbia nella testa, ma Elizabeth fu più che una musa per il gruppo di pittori di cui faceva parte, era pittrice anche lei, e finì per sposare Dante Gabriel Rossetti, uno dei più importanti… rischiò la vita quando posò per Millais… la fece immergere in una vasca piena d'acqua per ore, nell'Ottocento il riscaldamento non era il massimo, insomma rischiò di morire di bronchite… e comunque… fece una fine simile ad Ophelia, nel senso che probabilmente si suicidò, ma la cosa venne messa a tacere perché all'epoca le morti di suicidio provocavano uno scandalo che ricadeva su tutta la famiglia e non avrebbe potuto avere degna sepoltura… insomma 'morte accidentale', come Ophelia, appunto"

Kate aveva ascoltato la 'lezione' di Castle quasi senza respirare, cercava disperatamente di capire cosa volesse Nolan da lei e quella storia non chiariva, ma di certo, aumentava il senso di inquietudine che non l'aveva più lasciata da quando erano stati rinchiusi in quella cripta. Alla fine ritrovò un po' di fiato per chiedere "e… come si sarebbe suicidata?"

"con il laudano… sapete cos'è?"

Ryan ed Esposito scossero la testa, ma Lanie aveva pronta la risposta "Laudano o tintura di oppio, è un composto a base di alcol e oppio, potente narcotico… oddio potrebbe…"

"cosa Lanie?"

"ecco ho ricontrollato personalmente tutti i dati dell'autopsia su Emily… c'erano tracce di un potente narcotico a base di oppio, il medico di allora pensò che l'avesse ingerito per facilitarsi il compito di uccidersi, ma la dose era troppo alta per permetterle anche solo di muoversi… "

Beckett capì al volo dove volesse arrivare l'amica "pensi che sia stato lui a dare il laudano alla sorella… che l'abbia uccisa lui?"

"è più disturbato di quanto pensassimo!" Rick scuoteva la testa

"quindi, cosa vorrebbe fare Nolan? Farti posare dentro una vasca?" sbottò Esposito

Castle diede la sua interpretazione cercando di nuovo un contatto visivo con Beckett che però si ostinava a fissare i display spento del notebook che aveva sulle gambe "no, credo sia molto più complicato di così… è probabile che la ritenga l'unica capace di dare forma alle sue fantasie sul suicidio, deve aver sovrapposto Ophelia e Lizzie, è questo che vuole rivivere, e la prima volta lo ha fatto con la sorella …Quindi, tutta la storia del concorso di Shakespeare… non era quello che pensavamo…"

"Sì e no, il concorso è vero così come le vincitrici e l'esclusione di Emily, ma probabilmente Frank ha usato quella storia per giustificare la morte della sorella e manipolare J.D. che ne era segretamente innamorato"

"Ma perché dieci anni dopo? E perché Beckett e me?" a Rick mancavano alcune coordinate che Ryan si affrettò a colmare

"È stato in una clinica fino a qualche mese fa, poi è uscito, 'malattia sotto controllo', hanno detto i medici che lo avevano in cura. In quegli anni deve essere rimasto in contatto con J.D. che non ha mai sospettato che fosse stato lui ad uccidere Emily, lo deve aver riempito di parole, sulla vendetta verso chi, secondo lui, era responsabile della morte della sua amata collega"

"J.D. serviva a Nolan per i veleni e perché era decisamente più robusto di lui… era J.D. il succube e non il contrario e così ha più senso… non capivo perché J.D. facesse quei miscugli letterari colti ma comunque sembravano presi a caso Ovidio, Baudelaire… , voleva stare sullo stesso piano di Nolan, al quale interessava solo Amleto e Ophelia, tutto il resto se l'era inventato J.D." Castle sembrò ragionare a voce alta, e continuava a tenere gli occhi su Kate che, stavolta lo guardò e proseguì il suo ragionamento, "E probabilmente Nolan lo lasciava fare per confondere le acque, per lui era importante rivivere quelle scene, che J.D. gli portasse gli 'attori'… ma nessuna delle vittime faceva quello che lui voleva" poi di nuovo Castle "e non credo di sbagliarmi se dico che a Nolan piaceva assistere più che interpretare le sue fantasie… l'ho fatto uscire dai gangheri quando ho messo in discussione i ruoli che si erano dati"

"sì… lo sappiamo… Nolan mi ha mandato un video di quando… eravamo nelle sue mani" Kate poggiò le mani sul notebook sperando che Rick capisse senza ulteriori parole

"oh… ok Beckett io…" avrebbe voluto parlare con lei, la vedeva turbata, voleva rassicurarla, ma alla parta riapparve l'infermiera di prima "Signor Castle, le ho concesso cinque minuti in più ora la prego si faccia riportare in stanza" Rick capì che non era quello il momento per ulteriori discorsi, sorrise a Kate e fece un cenno di saluto agli altri poi si rivolse alla donna che aveva già agguantato le maniglie della carrozzina "Ok… ok, non le farò perdere il posto, andiamo. A presto ragazzi… e non fatele fare sciocchezze, tipo uscire di soppiatto dall'ospedale per cercare Nolan e ucciderlo a mani nude…" il tono era leggero, ma lo sguardo che diresse a lei era di assoluta preoccupazione

"Stai tranquillo Castle, ci avevamo già pensato, avrete una scorta, tutti e due!"

Kate fulminò con lo sguardo Esposito che aggiunse con fermezza "ordini del capitano"

"Capito Beckett, quindi niente giretti notturni! Peccato, però, il fanciullino che è in me sperava nella favola della buona notte…"

"nei tuoi sogni Castle, e comunque vale anche per te… niente colpi di testa!"

"e dove vuoi che vada… mi guardano a vista" lanciò un'occhiata all'infermiera che ormai mostrava assuefazione alle continue battute di Castle

Non avrebbe mai ammesso d'aver fatto una colossale cavolata, si sentiva come se avesse corso una maratona con uno zaino sulle spalle, per un quarto d'ora seduto su una sedia a rotelle, dannato veleno che gli aveva sconvolto il metabolismo e dannata ferita che tirava senza sosta.

Se non si fosse sentito così male sarebbe ritornato da Kate, voleva solo abbracciarla, farla stare bene, aveva visto tutte le sfumature dell'inquietudine dipingersi sul suo volto e il suo continuo tentativo di non mostrarlo a lui. Di nuovo quella sensazione d'impotenza, di voler fare di più, acutizzata dalla certezza d'avere un pazzo lì fuori che faceva piani folli su di lei.

La porta della stanza si aprì lentamente, Rick sorrise nella penombra, la sagoma di Kate scivolò dentro, il suo profumo per qualche secondo nascose l'odore dei disinfettanti di cui era intrisa la stanza, la seguì con lo sguardo mentre si sedeva accanto a lui, sul letto "sono venuta per la favola della sera, mai lasciare i bambini senza"


	15. Chapter 15

**QUINDICI**

"Non pensavo saresti venuta…"

L'ombra si alzò, il profumo svanì, e Rick aprì gli occhi, non c'era nessuno, aveva sognato, ma quando si era addormentato? Non si era accorto… e perché sentiva così freddo? E la stanza così buia?

Era davanti all'entrata dell'obitorio da dieci minuti, abbandonata su una sedia di plastica come uno straccio usato. La mano di Lanie che le accarezzava delicatamente la schiena era l'unico contatto con il mondo esterno che le impediva di non dare di matto, sì perché lei avrebbe voluto urlare tutta la sua disperazione e incredulità, ma non riusciva a fare nulla, si sentiva annientata, anzi forse avrebbe voluto esserlo davvero, incenerita lì sul posto, il dolore era troppo grande da sopportare.

Era sgattaiolata fuori dalla sua stanza approfittando che la scorta non fosse ancora arrivata, avrebbero preso servizio di lì a poco e lei aveva raccolto il coraggio a due mani, rotto gli indugi che ancora la trattenevano, voleva andare da lui, stare con lui, dirgli quello che realmente provava e forse raccontargi veramente una bella favola, per prendersi un po' gioco di lui!

Ma quando aveva voltato l'angolo del corridoio che dava sulla camera di Castle, era rimasta paralizzata alla vista della scena che si era materializzata davanti ai suoi occhi, una barella stava uscendo dalla stanza di Rick, ma il corpo trasportato era completamente coperto da un lenzuolo! No, non era la stanza giusta, si era detta, aveva ricontrollato il numero sul cartello affisso fuori, due, tre volte, non poteva essere…

Il medico che stava accompagnando il corpo la notò in fondo al corridoio e le andò incontro a passo veloce, la prese sottobraccio e la fece sedere sulla prima sedia a disposizione "mi dispiace detective… sarei venuto ad avvertirla subito dopo le procedure del caso…"

Kate lo guardava non osava chiedere se il corpo fosse quello di Castle, non voleva ascoltare la risposta, ma il medico proseguì "crediamo che il cuore non abbia retto alla dose di veleno, può succedere un mascheramento di lesioni aortiche più gravi…"

"no, non è lui, stava bene, è venuto da me poche ore fa, abbiamo parlato scherzato… stava bene le dico!"

"sono desolato detective… se vuole potrà vederlo prima dell'autopsia… stiamo avvertendo la famiglia…"

Kate si era ripiegata su se stessa, le mani a coprirsi il volto, non riusciva a piangere né a parlare, nè a gridare, sentì il medico scusarsi ancora una volta ma doveva andare. Ebbe la sensazione che il pavimento si aprisse sotto di lei e si ritrovò a pregare di essere inghiottita. Vide un giovane dottore che la osservava da lontano, la mascherina sul volto, la fissò per qualche secondo, poi seguì l'altro medico fino all'ascensore, li vide sparire entrambi, giù verso il seminterrato.

Rimase lì fino a quando la voce di Lanie non apparve dal nulla per ridestarla da quello stato catatonico "Kate, mi hanno appena chiamato, vogliono un consulto, potrebbe essere considerata diretta conseguenza dell'avvelenamento, quindi omicidio…vieni, scendiamo"

Kate guardò l'amica chiedendogli con gli occhi di dirle che era tutto un sogno, ma Lanie abbassò lo sguardo, scosse la testa, le porse la mano e lei si fece portare senza opporre resistenza.

Passarono davanti alla porta spalancata della stanza, il letto disfatto, le lenzuola a terra e tutto a torno i resti dei tentativi di rianimazione che dovevano essere accaduti lì dentro, mentre lei ignara di tutto fissava il soffitto della sua stanza chiedendosi cosa fare.

Ed ora era lì ad attendere che qualcuno le permettesse si vederlo per un'ultima volta, ripensò alle parole di Nolan, " _Sono un po' pentito, avrei dovuto essere più duro con il tuo Amleto!"_ , eccolo accontentato, ci aveva messo più tempo ma era riuscito ad ucciderlo!

"se volete ora potete entrare, vi lascio nelle mani del mio collega, dr. Detsleepy, vi scorterà nella stanza, mi spiace ma solo per pochi minuti, poi dottoressa Parrish direi che dovremmo iniziare…"

Lanie fermò il medico, anticipandolo, non voleva che Kate sentisse il loro freddo linguaggio da anatomopatologi riferito a Castle "sì, d'accordo, riaccompagnerò Beckett nella sua stanza e sarò pronta"

In realtà non sarebbe mai stata pronta, neanche lei, mai avrebbe pensato di trovarsi a dover eseguire l'autopsia su un suo… amico? Beh sì forse lo era diventato per tutto il gruppo, che tifava per loro già da un bel po'.

"Kate, te la senti?"

Annuì

"Ok, andiamo allora"

Stanza fredda, con quelle piastrelle gialle da bagno di second'ordine che lei odiava per lo squallore che avvolgeva quei corpi freddi, spesso vittime a cui lei cercava di dare giustizia, tavolo di metallo come ne aveva visti a centinaia, lenzuolo bianco pietosamente disteso a coprire un corpo senza più anima.

Il medico che le accompagnava si era disposto a fianco della salma, pronto a scostare il lenzuolo ad un loro cenno.

Lanie guardò Kate che fissava le onde disegnate sul cotone, la sotto c'era la fronte, si poteva indovinare il picco del naso, la discesa verso la bocca "Kate…"

"sì… ok…" non riuscì a dire altro, ma cercò il braccio dell'amica come unica ancora di salvezza nel mare d'angoscia che la stava avvolgendo

Il dottor Detsleepy scostò piano il lenzuolo, lasciando scoperta la salma fino al petto, poi fece un passo indietro "io non posso lasciarvi sole, ma ecco sarò laggiù, qualsiasi cosa vi serva"

Lanie lo ringraziò con lo sguardo

"Rick… mio dio, no!"

Lasciò il saldo rifugio di Lanie per cercare un contatto con lui. Sapeva che lo avrebbe sentito freddo ma non le importava. Se non si fossero trovati in quella squallida stanza di morte avrebbe detto che stesse fingendo di dormire, uno dei suoi tremendi scherzi, ora avrebbe aperto gli occhi e le sue iridi blu si sarebbero prese gioco di lei.

Lanie aveva raggiunto il medico in fondo alla stanza, voleva lasciarle la giusta privacy per dirgli addio.

"cosa vale ora dirti che ti amo Rick? sono stata una stupida codarda ed ora tu non ci sei più, è un pessimo scherzo sappilo, non puoi lasciarmi così, non stai mai alle regole… maledetto testone…" dovette fermarsi stava dicendo cose senza senso, prese un respiro, si avvicinò "te l'ho promesso laggiù, farò di tutto per stare accanto ad Alexis" lo baciò a fior di labbra bagnandolo delle lacrime che ormai avevano deciso di liberarsi dalla gabbia in cui era riuscita a tenerle fino a quel momento "ti amo Rick, addio"

"non sapevo che stessero insieme, pensavo fossero colleghi…" il medico si rivolse a Lanie che aveva seguito la scena con gli occhi gonfi, "non stavano insieme, ma si amavano, solo che non se lo erano ancora detto per bene… ed ora" dovette fermarsi sopraffatta dall'emozione.

Andò da Kate, le segnalò la sua presenza toccandole una spalla "andiamo via tesoro"

Uscirono dalla stanza, il cambio di temperatura era notevole, dal freddo della morte al calore della vita, ma Kate aveva ancora freddo, tanto freddo.

Lanie l'accompagnò in stanza, ringraziò dio che ci fosse Jim, era stato avvertito anche lui, non appena vide la figlia spalancò le braccia, Kate corse da lui come quando era bambina e trovava rifugio alle sue paure tra le braccia grandi del padre "papà!" si lasciò avvolgere dall'abbraccio paterno e si sciolse in un pianto dirotto, così disperato e inusuale per lei, solo Jim lo riconobbe, lo aveva sentito solo un'unica altra volta, dieci anni prima.

"io devo andare" Lanie si rivolse a Jim, ma Kate si girò cercando l'amica "sono sollevata che lo faccia tu Lanie… grazie" poi tornò ad affondare il viso nella spalla del padre che iniziò a cullarla dolcemente.

Non aveva mai fatto un incubo come quello, vedeva i medici affannarsi su di lui, come se stesse morendo, ma lui era vivo e lucido, allora perché ora il dottor Brown lo stava dichiarando morto?

"ehi che scherzo è? E se è uno scherzo sappiate che è di cattivo gusto! Smettela, sono vivo, dannazione sono vivo!"

Si ritrovò a vedere tutto bianco, un lenzuolo, lo avevano coperto, come si fa con i cadaveri, ma che diavolo stava succedendo!

Poi sentì la voce di Kate, parlava con i medico "beckett! Diglielo tu che non sono morto, Kate mi senti Kate!" sentì un movimento, era su una lettiga, lo stavano portando via, "oddio ti prego fammi svegliare, il più brutto incubo della mia vita… è da guinness senza dubbio, ma a me non frega nulla di primati!"

Il lenzuolo sparì all'improvviso era in una sala fredda, un uomo con una mascherina gli stava togliendo il camice da ospedale, lo sentiva parlare con un suo collega "lo sai chi è questo? Lo scrittore, quello dei gialli… qui dice che aveva subito un avvelenamento"

"smettila di commentare e fai il tuo lavoro, tra un po' vengono per il riconoscimento… pare che verrà un'anatomopatologa dal distretto, lo considerano un omicidio…"

"ragazzi, mi sentite, ma quale omicidio io vi sento, sento che mi toccate, non sono morto diamone, ve ne volete accorgere! Lanie, quindi mi faranno l'autopsia? mi apriranno come una scatoletta di tonno! Ok, ok respira Rick, è solo un sogno, quando il bisturi arriverà ti ritroverai nel tuo letto, magari un po' sottosopra e ti farai una bella risata, sì una bella risata"

Freddo e silenzio e buio, percepiva il suo corpo nudo, arrivava anche a sentire il cotone del lenzuolo che lo ricopriva da capo a piedi, come poteva essere che non muoveva un muscolo, e che nessuno sentisse il suo cuore che batteva? Perché doveva battere ancora no? Altrimenti lui come faceva a percepire tutto quello che avveniva attorno a lui?

La voce di un uomo ruppe il silenzio, stava facendo entrare qualcuno, vennero accese delle luci, percepì l'aumento d'intensità del bianco del lenzuolo, che lasciò il posto alla luce accecante, riconobbe la voce di di Lanie che chiamava Kate, e un suono flebile che doveva essere la sua risposta "sì… ok…"

Poi la vide, era accanto a lui "Kate, non fare quella faccio, mio dio, sono vivo! Mi senti Kate, ti prego almeno tu!" ma il viso di Kate contratto in una maschera di dolore e le poche parole che le sentì pronunciare lo proiettarono dentro una consapevolezza nuova

Era questa la morte? Rimanere imprigionati dentro il proprio corpo, osservare chi si ama lacerato dal dolore? Questo era più simile all'inferno! La vide avvicinarsi e sussurrare "cosa vale ora dirti che ti amo Rick? sono stata una stupida codarda ed ora tu non ci sei più, è un pessimo scherzo sappilo, non puoi lasciarmi così, non stai mai alle regole… maledetto testone…"

"no Kate, io sono qui, ti sento, ho sentito quello che hai detto! Kate!" era convinto di urlare, non era possibile che lei non si accorgesse, poi la vide fermarsi, guardarlo, chinarsi su di lui, forse aveva notato qualcosa, sì dai Kate sì! Sentì il bacio, le lacrime che lo bagnavano, la sentì dire addio.

Avrebbe voluto piangere anche lui, ma non poteva

Di nuovo solo, poi di nuovo la voce del dottore che aveva accompagnato Kate e Lanie "sei pronto Castle? ora ci divertiamo, assisterai alla tua autopsia, sarà grandioso!"

Parlava a lui, sapeva che non era morto, vide il volto coperto dalla mascherina, la mano che lentamente la toglieva, era Nolan, maledetto bastardo folle, cosa gli aveva fatto!

Lo chiamò urlò a squarciagola, niente

Vide Lanie in camice, anche lei con la mascherina, parlò con il suo collega, Nolan l'assisteva, si voleva godere quello spettacolo!

"Rick, mi dispiace, non sai quanto, faremo di tutto per capire cosa ti è successo"

Vide il bisturi luccicare alla luce della lampada, lo sentì affondare sotto alla clavicola, urlò dal dolore, le urlò di fermarsi, poi più nulla, buio assoluto, dolore e buio.


	16. Chapter 16

**SEDICI**

Esposito spalancò la porta trafelato "Beckett, hanno appena trafugato la salma di Rick dall'obitorio!"

Credeva di non aver capito la frase, Esposito, proseguì "hanno colpito Lanie alle spalle, aveva appena iniziato a…, insomma… quando si è svegliata il corpo non c'era più"

Kate a quelle parole s'impose finalmente di reagire, era opera di Nolan sicuramente, non gli era bastato ucciderlo, doveva anche profanarne il corpo! E lo stava facendo perché voleva lei, era stato chiaro nel video.

"come sta Lanie?"

"Lieve commozione, la stanno medicando al pronto soccorso… cosa stai facendo?"

Kate si era alzata dalla poltrona che guardava verso la finestra, aveva trascorso tutto il tempo da quando il padre l'aveva lasciata, seduta lì a guardare nel vuoto. Il tempo per piangersi addosso era finito, e voleva almeno quello di piangere e seppellire Rick come si conveniva. Aprì l'armadio, tirò fuori i vestiti con qualche difficoltà, aveva ancora le mani bloccate da pesanti fasciature

"vado a riprendermi Rick, tra qualche ora Alexis e Martha atterreranno e non posso pensare che non avranno neanche il corpo su cui piangere!"

Esposito non oppose alcuna resistenza, conosceva lo sguardo che aveva appena visto balenare negli occhi di Beckett, sarebbe stato impossibile fermarla, l'unica opzione era rimanerle a fianco, supportarla, e così fece.

"come ci muoviamo?"

"sono sicura che Nolan non tarderà a farsi vivo, ma nel frattempo dì a Ryan di controllare tutte le telecamere dell'ospedale, noi andiamo da Lanie a sentire cosa ricorda"

Trovarono l'anatomopatologa distesa su un lettino con un grosso cerotto sulla fronte e del ghiaccio dietro la nuca "Lanie!"

"Kate, mi dispiace, mi ha sorpresa alle spalle, io non ho potuto fare nulla…"

Kate si affrettò a tranquillizzare l'amica, visibilmente scossa, il suo cellulare vibrò, sul display apparve l'immagine di un vaso greco con una scena di sepoltura e sotto un breve testo

 _io sono Hypnos e Thanatos, il Sonno specchio della Morte. Vieni da me e colui che dorme non compirà il suo destino di morte._

Kate rilesse ad alta voce il testo ad uso dei suoi colleghi, "sonno, morte… questo è proprio fuori di testa" sbottò Esposito che odiava i giochetti di parole come quello

Kate invece era stata colpita da quella frase

"morte… sonno, Death, Sleep, bastardo! È sempre stato lì con noi, il dottor Detsleepy!"

"era con me… Kate, credo sia stato lui a colpirmi…"

"ne sei sicura?"

"ho ancora dei buchi, ma ripensandoci, avevo appena finito i prelievi per il tossicologico… mi ha passato il bisturi per l'incisione… oh scusa Kate" nel tentativo di ricordare il più possibile aveva iniziato il racconto asettico delle sue fasi di lavoro, vide la sua amica irrigidirsi e poi farsi forza, come sempre, Kate era così sarebbe andata fino in fondo

"no Lanie, è giusto, se ti serve per ricordare, anche il minimo particolare che possa esserci utile… dimentichi che avrò assistito a centinaia di autopsie…" era vero, come lo era il fatto che quella bruscamente interrotta avrebbe violato il corpo dell'uomo che aveva finalmente ammesso d'amare, troppo tardi

"dovevamo capirlo che fosse lui, un tizio che non si toglie mai la mascherina? Ne ho conosciuti di dottori strambi, ma questo li batteva tutti e era lì al mio fianco poco prima che venissi colpita, quando mi sono ripresa era sparito e con lui il corpo di Castle, oddio quanto mi dispiace…" dovette sforzarsi di non piangere era scioccata e dispiaciuta

"quindi Nolan è sempre stato qui, era fuori dalla stanza di Rick, l'ho visto, e mi osservava… si è goduto lo spettacolo… ha messo in scena una nuova tragedia, tutta per lui!"

Lanie continuava a scuotere la testa incredula, come aveva fatto a non capire "parlava e si moveva con competenza, mi è sembrato un dottore vero Kate, io non…"

"sappiamo che è molto intelligente… rasenta tratti di genialità, gli sarà stato facile immedesimarsi in un medico è riuscito ad ingannare l'ospedale e farsi assumere…come potevi accorgertene tu in pochi minuti"

Esposito prese l'iniziativa "chiedo a Ryan di farsi dare tutto su questo dottor Detsleepy, anche se immagino che sarà tutto falso…"

"mi sembra una buona idea, e non sono sicura che sia tutto da buttare, ci sta portando lui su questa pista, magari nella sua scheda troveremo il modo per raggiungerlo, continua a dire 'vieni da me' ma non mi dice dove e come, lui vuole che io lo trovi, ha fatto tutto questo perché mi vuole ai suoi ordini"

"e tu sei pazza se lo asseconderai"

"io farò tutto quello che posso per riportare Rick alla sua famiglia, non sono riuscita a salvarlo, questo almeno glielo devo"

Lanie si sentì in dovere di metterla sull'avviso, stava cercando di recuperare un corpo, non di salvare una vita e le brutte soprese erano dietro l'angolo in circostanze simili, capiva che Kate aveva bisogno di uno scopo per andare avanti, ma quello stesso scopo avrebbe potuto ucciderla dal dolore "Kate, non sappiamo cosa possa averne fatto del corpo di Rick, più passano le ore e peggio sarà e se Nolan non ha preso delle precauzioni… il corpo inizierà a…"

"lo so Lanie, ma io ho bisogno di sperare di poterlo riportare indietro"

Kate fece di tutto per occupare i tempi morti dell'attesa che arrivassero i documenti su Detsleepy e i filmati delle telecamere, si concentrò sulle sue mani, doveva farsi togliere quelle fasciature, aveva bisogno di poter impugnare la pistola. Non si vergognò di pensare per qualche secondo all'opportunità di piantare una pallottola in testa a Nolan, più imparava a conoscerlo e maggiore era la consapevolezza che fosse uno dei peggiori serial killer che avesse conosciuto, perché tutto quello sfoggio di erudizione, tra arte e letteratura era solo la maschera di uno dei più atroci impulsi che potessero muovere una mente malata come la sua, si nutriva del dolore altrui, amava provocarlo, che fosse fisico o psicologico, e amava esserne spettatore, era su questo che lei avrebbe dovuto costruire il sentiero per arrivare a fermarlo.

Aveva aperto un piccolo andito nel suo cuore corazzato e ci aveva nascosto tutto quello che aveva di Rick, lo avrebbe tenuto lì, dentro di lei, fino a quando non sarebbe stata pronta a salutarlo davvero. Aveva una sensazione strana, aveva visto il suo corpo, aveva sentito la sua pelle fredda, gli aveva anche detto addio, eppure lo sentiva vicino a lei, come se da qualche parte nell'universo o nella sua anima, riuscisse ancora ad essere in contatto con lui. Quella sensazione le dava l'energia per andare avanti, e lei ci si era aggrappata con tutte le sue forze.

E ne ebbe bisogno subito, un agente apparve alla porta dell'infermeria dove le stavano alleggerendo la medicazione ai polsi, la famiglia di Richard Castle era arrivata.

Le trovò con Montgomery, aveva già spiegato loro cosa fosse successo, esitò per qualche secondo ad avvicinarsi a quel terzetto seduto in una saletta privata dell'ospedale. Martha stringeva le spalle di Alexis che singhiozzava con la testa nascosta sotto il suo mento.

"Martha, Alexis io…"

"oh cara, come stai?"

Kate non riusciva a rispondere, era stata folgorata dagli occhi blu della donna, intensi come quelli del figlio, le sembrava di avere lo sguardo di Rick addosso, quello sguardo che la penetrava nell'anima, lo aveva sempre fatto, ed era uno dei principali motivi per cui lei cercava sempre di fuggire, sviare

Alexis lasciò l'abbraccio della nonna, si tolse le lacrime dal viso con un gesto risoluto, Kate si preparò a ricevere tutto il suo livore, del resto era colpa sua se Rick era morto, assolutamente e completamente sua responsabilità

"detective Beckett, io… l'ho sentito ieri sera, stava bene cosa è successo? E perché farci questo? Perché ce lo hanno portato via?"

"c'è un uomo… molto crudele che se l'è presa con tuo padre e me, pensavamo di esserci salvati, invece… io non sono stata capace di proteggerlo come avrei dovuto e voluto… non ti biasimo se"

"ieri sera l'ho rimproverato lo sai? Perché si mette sempre nei guai, gli ho detto che non è più un bambino né un poliziotto…"

Kate si sforzò di guardare la figlia di Castle negli occhi, sentirla parlare come se il padre fosse ancora vivo le stava straziando l'anima, non voleva cedere e abbassare lo sguardo, doveva prendersi tutto il peso di quelle parole, stava dicendo ad alta voce una sacrosanta verità

"gli ho detto che non capivo perché dovesse ancora seguirti dopo tutto questo tempo, perché doveva continuare a rischiare la vita per scrivere dei libri!" le scesero ancora delle lacrime che scacciò, prese un respiro per ritrovare una voce meno tremante "e lui sai cosa mi ha risposto Beckett? Che mi voleva bene, che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per me, come sempre, e che se fosse stata solo una questione di lavoro, l'avrebbe troncata già da molto tempo…" si fermò scrutandola anche lei con quegli occhi indagatori che sembravano essere una prerogativa di casa Castle, Kate smise di respirare, in attesa della botta finale che arrivò, ma in ben altro modo

"Alexis, non avrei mai voluto che accadesse qualcosa a tuo padre, e credo che non me lo perdonerò mai"

"no Beckett, non capisci, lui mi ha candidamente detto che non poteva fare a meno di starti accanto, che quando sarei stata più grande avrei capito meglio quella che sembrava una pazzia, e che invece si chiama amore"

"io… non ho fatto in tempo a dirglielo…"

Stavolta non riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo delle due donne che sedevano davanti a lei, sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla, si tirò su pensando fosse Martha, invece era Alexis "mi ha sempre detto che avrei potuto contare su di te se ne avessi avuto bisogno, è vero Beckett? Ora che lui non… ora che papà non c'è più, oddio lo dico ma non posso pensare che sia veramente così, lui ora entrerà da quella porta, oppure lo troveremo a casa che ci aspetta, come sempre quando torniamo da un viaggio…" scoppiò a piangere e cercò lei, cercò Kate che l'abbracciò sforzandosi di non perdersi anche lei in quella disperazione "certo che ci sarò Alexis, se tu vuoi, io ci sarò sempre"

Venne strappata da quello strazio da Ryan che le comunicava l'arrivo delle informazioni che stavano aspettando

Prese le mani di Alexis la guardò cercando di trasmetterle lo stesso amore che provava per il padre "so che non è molto, ma farò di tutto perché possiate salutarlo un'ultima volta"

"grazie Katherine, invece è molto, davvero" la salutò Martha, mentre Alexis faticò a lasciarla andare

Quella ragazzina aveva capito molto più di quello che sembrava ed era come se Kate ora fosse diventata la depositaria dell'amore del padre, per questo non avrebbe voluto lasciarla andare via.

Il suo corpo era stato sballottato, aveva percepito con chiarezza di essere stato caricato su un furgone, Nolan non gli aveva più parlato, iniziò a dubitare di quello che gli aveva sentito dire all'obitorio, forse era morto veramente e quella era una specie di limbo, oppure era finito in coma e stava vendo incubi terribili, così vividi che sentiva perfettamente le ferite del suo corpo che pulsavano di dolore, quella più recente causata dal bisturi di Lanie e quella del colpo di spada. Provò di nuovo a chiedere aiuto a gridare che era vivo, ma non accadde nulla.

Poi d'improvviso si ritrovò in una stanza in penombra, dall'aspetto asettico, percepì la presenza di Nolan che poi apparve su di lui

"Ciao signor Castle! lo sai, dovresti ringraziarmi, ti ho fatto l'onore di sperimentare la vetta più alta di vicinanza alla morte. _Cicuta virosa_ , un regalo di J.D., un genio anche lui a suo modo, induce uno stato di cataplessia, volgarmente detta 'morte apparente': perdita del tono muscolare, diminuzione della pressione del sangue e il rallentamento del battito cardiaco ma perfetta coscienza del soggetto! te ne sarai accorto… sublime vero? E dimmi, quando il bisturi dell'anatomopatologa è entrato nello sterno cosa hai provato? Io non mi sono mai spinto fin là, lo facevo in casa, non sono mai finito in obitorio ma avrei tanto desiderato farlo!"

Il volto alterato da uno stato quasi incontrollabile di eccitazione aleggiava su Rick che non poteva fare altro che ascoltare quel delirio

"Certo poi ho dovuto fermarla o t'avrebbe ucciso davvero, t'ho rattoppato come meglio potevo… non è ancora arrivato il tuo momento… è stato bellissimo osservare le reazioni della mia Lizzie, eh sì ti ama, hai visto? Tu che dicevi di no… Avrà il cuore spezzato, e mi serve disperata! La devo piegare, è una donna troppo forte, ma vedrai che alla fine cadrà in mia balia"

Rick avrebbe voluto rispondergli, ribellarsi, ma era completamente paralizzato, l'unica reazione che il suo corpo gli concesse fu una lacrima che scese solitaria lasciando una sottile scia luccicante sulla guancia


	17. Chapter 17

**DICIASSETTE**

 _Ragiona Rick: per prima cosa non sei morto e questo mi sembra già un buon punto da cui partire no? Sei vivo, solo che ti ha dato quell'intruglio e non puoi muoverti. Ma questo stato finirà, dai ricordati, fai uno sforzo, hai letto molto sull'argomento veleni naturali, su dai, cosa ha detto Nolan? cataplessia… cicuta… morte apparente… sarebbe importante capire da quanto tempo sei in queste condizioni, mi pare che massimo sono tre giorni, poi ci si risveglia, sarai padrone delle tue facoltà e potrai fare qualcosa per impedirgli di nuocere a Kate. Sempre che non arrivi che tu sei ancora in queste condizioni!_

 _Oddio, Kate!_

Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il dolore nel suo sguardo, non meritava di soffrire a quel modo, ancora una volta!

Paralizzato non poteva fare altro che pensare, l'unica sua arma era la mente, ma era un'arma a doppio taglio, lui tentava di concentrarsi su come uscirne, ma i pensieri volavano ad Alexis, a Martha, immaginava lo stesso sguardo di disperazione che aveva visto negli occhi di Kate dipinto in quelli delle sue due amate rosse.

Non riusciva ancora a capire quale fosse il piano di Nolan, ok si era goduto lo spettacolo della sua morte e di Kate che ne soffriva… e poi? Cosa voleva da lei? La considerava la sua Elizabeth Siddal, la sua musa, ma cosa voleva farne e simulare a quel modo la sua morte come entrava in quei piani? Stavolta non riusciva a trovare tutta la storia

* * *

Il tempo scorreva troppo velocemente, le informazioni tardavano ad arrivare, Kate era passata da casa per cambiarsi e prendere la sua pistola. Mentre sistemava alcuni oggetti si era ritrovata tra le mani, il taccuino _Le Language des Fleurs_ , quello con il significato dei fiori che gli aveva lasciato Castle all'inizio di quella storia.

Era la prima volta che rimaneva da sola con i suoi pensieri, si ritrovò a fare i conti con l'assenza di Rick anche se non avevano mai avuto una quotidianità da rimpiangere, avrebbe tanto voluto averla, ma non ne avevano avuto il tempo. Tenne quel taccuino tra le mani, senza aprirlo, per un bel po', non era neanche un oggetto particolarmente legato a lui, me le trasmetteva delle vibrazioni lo stesso, fece scorrere le pagine velocemente, le cadde l'occhio su alcuni appunti a margine, scritti di pugno da Rick, non li aveva notati le altre volte, si ritrovò a passarci sopra le dita, come se in quel modo potesse dare una carezza a lui. Alcune note erano rigorose, precise, quasi scientifiche e le riconobbe, erano quelle che aveva usato per 'Fiori sulla tua tomba', altre erano degne del miglior Castle, giochi di parole con i nomi più stravaganti, o battute che la fecero sorridere, le sembrava di ascoltare la sua voce, il tono irriverente, si ritrovò a ridere mentre le scendevano lacrime senza che riuscisse a fermarle.

Non doveva cedere alla disperazione, sapeva che quello era uno degli intenti di Nolan e avrebbe fatto di tutto per non dargliela vinta.

Riprese il suo cellulare, voleva leggere di nuovo quel messaggio, guardò attentamente l'immagine del vaso greco a figure rosse che Nolan aveva allegato al criptico testo. Non aveva mai visto quell'immagine e non conosceva la storia così approfonditamente da trarne qualche spunto, dovette fare qualche ricerca, poi trovò su internet un articolo relativo proprio a quell'immagine. Il cratere di Eufronio[1], con il Sonno e la Morte gemelli speculari che seppelliscono l'eroe di Ilio, Serpedonte. La colpì una frase di commento "Sono uguali, individuati dai loro nomi scritti, ma quello della morte è scritto come se fosse riflesso. Qui è dunque la Morte a fare da specchio al Sonno, Thanatos è lo specchio del destino di Hypnos, cioè di colui che al momento dorme ma che, inevitabilmente, un giorno passerà dal sonno alla morte"

Fu colta da un dubbio atroce, perché nel messaggio Nolan le diceva "Vieni da me e colui che dorme non compirà il suo destino di morte" si era concentrata sul gioco di parole del cognome, non aveva dato peso alla seconda frase, colui che dorme passerà, usava il futuro perché? E perché aveva scelto proprio quell'immagine antica che metteva in stretta relazione sonno e morte, uguali e diversi?

Il gioco di Nolan era tremendamente doloroso, in questo stava vincendo, la stava straziando dentro.

Chiamò Esposito per sapere se c'erano novità, erano trascorse ventiquattro ore senza notizie. Javier le disse che avrebbero avuto qualcosa da lì a qualche ora, di riposarsi e poi raggiungerli al distretto, lei obbedì era stanca, non ancora del tutto in forma e combatteva contro una parte di se stessa che avrebbe voluto rintanarsi in un angolo, a piangere tutte le lacrime che aveva.

* * *

 _Buongiorno, ecco il tuo caffè_

 _Castle! che ci fai qui?_

 _Perché, dove dovrei essere? Non avevamo detto che era un accordo senza scadenze, io sono di parola_

"Kate!" Era sparita, così come il caffè. Aveva sognato… si può dormire e sognare anche in questo stato cataplettico? O stava impazzendo? Kate! quanto era bella nel suo sogno, sembrava sorpresa di vederlo lì, ma felice, il suo sorriso non l'avrebbe dimenticato mai. Non glielo aveva mai detto, ma quello era uno dei motivi per cui le portava sempre il suo caffè preferito, per vederlo affiorare sul suo viso. A volte fugace, a volte lo intuiva solo, perché lei si girava schivando il suo sguardo, altre glielo aveva regalato genuinamente.

Aprì gli occhi, l'odore del caffè inondava la stanza, lo cercò come se potesse veramente essere lì, lo aveva sognato, sembrava così vero. Aveva messo su il caffè e si era addormentata sul divano, non era ancora nel pieno delle forze, era crollata e aveva sognato il loro accordo senza scadenze… dovette asciugarsi gli occhi, non doveva piangere, non ne aveva il tempo, non ancora. Si alzò, andò al banco della cucina, si versò il caffè e lo bevve dando un silenzioso buongiorno al suo Castle, quello che era lì, ben riposto, dentro il suo cuore.

* * *

Arrivò al distretto sperando di trovare qualcosa che potesse accelerare gli eventi. Sapeva perfettamente che stava solo cercando un corpo, non c'era nessuna vita da salvare, ma era perfettamente cosciente che più il tempo passava e maggiore sarebbe stata la possibilità di non riuscire a trovarlo.

E la scena che si era trovata davanti quando era passata al loft, prima di tornare a lavoro, non l'aveva di certo aiutata. C'era solo Martha, Alexis era già andata a scuola, e un po' le dispiacque, avrebbe voluto salutarla, accertarsi con i suoi occhi di come se la stesse cavando. Ora che non c'era la nipote, Martha si era concessa di abbandonarsi finalmente al suo dolore di madre, e i segni erano tutti lì, davanti a Kate, le aveva sorriso, l'aveva invitata ad entrare e le aveva offerto da bere senza rendersi conto che fosse mattina presto. Poi le aveva chiesto un aiuto, l'aveva trascinata nella stanza da letto di Rick, c'erano tutti gli armadi aperti "stavo scegliendo un vestito adatto per… insomma dovrà portarlo per sempre… ma non riesco a decidermi"

Parlava a Kate ma sembrava più un borbottio tra sé e sé. Kate dovette lottare per non scappare via da lì, era stata investita dal suo profumo, tutto lì dentro parlava di lui, ovvio, ma era come se dovesse apparire da un momento all'altro da una porta, col suo sguardo sornione, chissà perché se lo immaginò entrare lì, provenendo dal suo studio che diceva loro "ehi, perché mi guardate così? Mica sono morto!"

Dovette scuotersi, rispose alla domanda di Martha rimasta in sospeso, "cosa pensi, uno spezzato o il suo smoking? Sai se l'era fatto fare su misura, non lo prendeva a nolo…", "qualsiasi cosa sceglierai sono sicura che gli andrà bene Martha"

Si guardarono per alcuni secondi in silenzio, "lo troverò, te lo prometto Martha!" il cellulare vibrò, erano arrivate le informazioni che aspettava. Salutò l'anziana donna e si ritrovò stretta in un abbraccio pieno di calore. Per l'ennesima volta dovette sforzarsi di non crollare.

* * *

L'espressione con cui Ryan l'aveva accolta era segno che c'erano importanti novità.

La portò davanti ad un monitor, aveva setacciato tutte le telecamere dell'ospedale nel lasso di tempo intercorso tra l'aggressione a Lanie e il momento in cui aveva dato l'allarme. Solo una telecamera aveva registrato qualcosa ed era molto più che un fugace fotogramma

Ryan spinse play "ecco Beckett, telecamera del garage dell'ospedale, circa sei minuti dopo l'aggressione in obitorio"

Le immagini mostravano Nolan che spingeva una lettiga con un sacco nero adagiato sopra, sembrava dirigersi verso un furgone, poi il colpo di scena: si vedeva chiaramente l'uomo girarsi verso la telecamera consapevole di essere inquadrato, togliersi camice e mascherina, e fare un cenno di saluto in camera, poi aprire il sacco in modo che il volto di Rick fosse ben in vista.

Kate chiuse istintivamente gli occhi presa alla sprovvista da quella scena macabra.

Dovette chiedere a Ryan di tornare indietro, prese un respiro bello grosso e tornò a fissare lo schermo. Le immagini tornarono a scorrere sullo schermo, lei ingoiò a vuoto mentre seguiva ogni singolo gesto di quel folle, sembrava parlare con Rick, poi richiuse il sacco e scivolò via curvando attorno ad uno dei pilastri del garage.

"ok, si è preso gioco di noi ancora una volta… non c'è niente che possa dirci dove abbia portato il corpo di Castle! maledetto!" Esposito batté i pugni sul tavolo sfogando tutta la sua frustrazione

Kate aveva preso in mano il mouse e aveva iniziato a mandare vanti e indietro l'immagine in un preciso punto "guardate qui! Ci ha lasciato qualcosa!" indicò ai colleghi un preciso momento, quando tornava a spingere la lettiga, si vedeva chiaramente Nolan che poggiava una mano sul pilone di cemento attorno a cui girava e lasciava un adesivo, "sicuramente ci sono delle indicazioni sopra andiamo a recuperalo!"

Uscirono di corsa diretti all'ospedale

* * *

"Ciao Castle, ti comunico che sono passate ventiquattro ore, in attesa che arrivi la mia Lizzie io e te faremo qualche esperimento, lei sarà fiera di me!"

Gli girava intorno come una bestia famelica prima di avventarsi sul suo pasto. Era terrificante essere in totale balia di un folle come quello.

"ne ho fatta di strada dai miei primi tentativi, non trovavo mai cavie collaborative, mi sono dovuto accontentare di me stesso, ma ci sono cose che non potevo fare da solo. Mi sono sempre chiesto se, oltre a percepire i rumori e i movimenti, si percepisca anche altro, che ne so, freddo, caldo, dolore. Ok allora ecco cosa succederà ti sottoporrò ad alcuni test… poi ti restituirò la facoltà di parola, per poco non ti illudere, e tu dovrai dirmi cosa hai provato, semplice no?"

"maledetto bastardo che vuoi farmi? Non ti dirò nulla!" Castle urlava dentro di sé, ma il suo corpo rimaneva immobile, il suo viso congelato nella stessa espressione da ore

"ah! lo so cosa stai urlando lì dentro" picchiettò sulla fronte di Rick "me lo dirai stai sicuro, avrò argomenti convincenti per farti parlare!"

Nolan sparì dalla sua visuale per qualche secondo, ma poteva comunque sentire le sue parole che rimbombavano in quella stanza, "sei pronto? Spero di sì perché se questo viene bene lo rifaremo quando Lizzie sarà qui! Solo per lei!"

Riapparve con in mano una sega "sai, avevo pensato di mandarle un tuo pezzo, che ne so, una mano o un piede" appoggiò il metallo sul polso della mano destra, Rick percepì il freddo della lama e ancora la voce di Nolan "è affascinante, sarai terrorizzato, ma non puoi fare nulla, non puoi gridare, non ti puoi opporre" i denti della sega iniziarono a pizzicare la pelle, Rick gli urlava di fermarsi, poi all'improvviso la pressione cessò "ma, no, non è divertente, non piangi, non ti agiti, non implori, che gusto c'è"

Rick tirò un sospiro di sollievo, lo stava torturando psicologicamente, Nolan era uno a cui piaceva osservare le reazioni e Rick non ne poteva avere

"passiamo ad altro allora, mi raccomando Rick, posso darti del tu vero? Ad esempio se spingo qui cosa senti?" all'improvviso un dolore acuto partì dalla ferita provocata dal bisturi, il dolore era insopportabile, non finiva mai, lo fece quasi impazzire, sentiva la voce di Nolan rimbombare sempre più lontana, poi non vide e udì più nulla.

* * *

Piccoli schiaffetti sul viso e un bruciore sull'avanbraccio, cosa stava succedendo? Lo avevano trovato? Era salvo? Aprì gli occhi, doveva aver perso conoscenza per il dolore, ma quando mise a fuoco, il sorriso beffardo di Nolan lo scaraventò di nuovo nel suo incubo ad occhi aperti

"bastardo, maledetto pazzo!" notò una reazione negli occhi di Frank, stavolta lo aveva sentito?

"oh sei tornato dai morti? Sì Rick, ti sento, te l'ho detto che t'avrei ridato la parola, no è inutile che provi a fare qualsiasi movimento quello ti è precluso, negli anni ho affinato tecnica e dosi, posso accenderti e spegnerti a piacimento…certo fino ad un certo punto…"

"lasciami andare!"

"oh no, non posso farlo tu sei il mio regalo per Lizzie"

"cosa diavolo farnetichi? Lei non è Elizabeth Siddal è Kate Beckett, detective della omicidi che appena arriverà qui ti pianterà un proiettile in testa, spero!"

"ok, ti sei sfogato abbastanza? Ora basta, devi rispondere alle mie domande e sii preciso è per la scienza e per l'arte!"

Rick cercava disperatamente di capire se riusciva a muovere qualche muscolo, ma a parte quello della testa e del collo sentiva il resto del corpo inerte, era una sensazione terrificante perché percepiva tutto, caldo freddo, se Nolan lo toccava, ma non poteva muovere nulla

"allora Rick, uno: hai sentito la mia voce?"

Rick non rispose chiuse gli occhi ora che poteva decidere come usarli

"Rick, ti conviene collaborare, due: hai freddo? Caldo?"

Ancora nessuna risposta, tentava una disperata ostruzione passiva, cos'altro poteva fare?

"Tre: e questo lo hai sentito prima? Come lo senti ora?" premette di nuovo sulla ferita dello sterno facendolo urlare "ok, ok fermati ti prego! sì sì tutto, sentivo tutto!"

"oh, interessante, molto interessante, lo vedi che quando vuoi…sai essere una gran collaboratore"

"perché fai tutto questo Frank? Credo di meritarmi una spiegazione"

"uhm, sì forse…"

Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava verso un tavolino pieno di libri, foto e strane attrezzature. Adesso che poteva muovere la testa cercò di capire dove fosse, sembrava una specie di sala asettica, ma non una sala operatoria, poi vide alcuni strumenti attaccati alle pareti, e capì, era in una stanza per la tanatoprassi, la sistemazione delle salme prima dell'estremo saluto, era raccapricciante! Provò a girare il collo più che poté e lesse, sulla porta che aveva quasi dietro la testa, il cartello "sala cremazione", se avesse potuto avrebbe tremato di terrore. Doveva usare quel momento di interazione per riuscire a tirarsi fuori di lì!

Nel frattempo Nolan era tornato a sedersi sullo sgabello accanto alla testa di Castle "Lo sai cosa è questo?" gli mostrò un piccolo fascicolo ingiallito, poi lo girò verso di sé e lesse 'Omicidi e suicidi nelle opere di Shakespeare, aspetti legali e ricerca storica dei rimedi utilizzati',

"no, non ne ho idea! La tua tesi di dottorato in follia?"

"oh, no è la mia ispirazione, la mia bibbia! È il saggio con cui la tua Kate vinse quel concorso! Lo trovai da mia sorella, lei amava alla follia Willy e provò a partecipare, ma era una botanica e avrebbe dovuto continuare a fare quello e basta, venne esclusa e mi mostrò i lavori di chi aveva vinto. Lessi quello di Beckett d'un fiato, lì c'era tutto quello che mi serviva per mettere in atto la mia arte! Lo capisci Rick, Shakespeare era un fine conoscitore dell'animo umano e soprattutto di ciò che spinge uomini e donne a togliersi o togliere la vita ad altri"

"era un drammaturgo Frank, usava le parole per narrare, non uccideva, non faceva soffrire la gente!"

"Non capisci Rick. La somma esperienza! Vedere la vita che abbandona un corpo, studiare le reazioni di chi rimane, il dolore assoluto, il crepacuore, oppure arrivare a togliersi la vita come atto di estrema dignità!" era di nuovo in preda ad un delirio, ma Rick cercò di rimetterlo su binari logici

"quindi tua sorella… non si è uccisa per la delusione…il biglietto che ha lasciato… tutta quella pantomima quando eravamo nella cripta!"

"Chiesi a Emily di aiutarmi con i veleni estratti dalle piante, lei non voleva, poi la convinsi e le proposi di fare uno scherzo a J.D. il suo collega, di farsi trovare in morte apparente, usammo la Cicuta virosa, di cui parla Beckett nel suo saggio! quella che ho dato a te, ma sbagliai dosaggio, lei non si svegliò mai più… quando la vidi lì distesa… con le mani alzate, sembrava Ophelia, era bellissima è iniziato tutto da lì"

"fermati Frank, la tua ricerca è finita, lascia stare Kate!"

"la mia ricerca finirà con lei! Tra poche ore Rick, avremo qui la summa di tutto quello che ho raccolto in questi anni, lei è la mia punta di diamante, lei porterà a compimento la mia opera d'arte più grande! Crede d'averti perso, per mano mia, scoprirà che avrebbe potuto salvarti e invece ti ha ucciso lei, con la sua ricerca sulla Cicuta! Lei pensa di essere forte, ma io conosco i suoi punti deboli, so come ha sofferto per la morte della madre, la mancanza improvvisa, è questo che le ho fatto provare con te! Lei crollerà quando saprà che è colpa sua, crollerà ed io la porterò all'atto sublime, espierà da sola la sua colpa si toglierà la vita e farò in modo che lo faccia davanti a te, tu vedrai e non potrai fare nulla, nulla!"

"no, lei ti ucciderà Frank, è più forte di quello che pensi! Ti sbagli! No! Che fai? Basta ti prego"

"buona morte Rick, goditi lo spettacolo!"

Ebbe la sensazione di essere risucchiato dentro uno spazio angusto, per qualche secondo credette di non riuscire a respirare, la gola serrata dai muscoli che cedevano, di nuovo, prigioniero dentro al suo corpo. Ora sapeva, aveva capito ma non poteva fare nulla!

* * *

[1] Cratere di Eufronio, capolavoro attico con figure in rosso del V secolo a.C., attualmente conservato presso il Museo di Villa Giulia a Roma


	18. Chapter 18

**DICIOTTO**

 _Vieni da me Lizzie, vieni sola_

 _o lui brucerà,_

 _non ne rimarrà nulla_

Kate strappò il piccolo foglio dal muro, con rabbia, ancora una minaccia, senza altra indicazione

"Dove! Dove sei? Devi dirmi dove trovarti maledizione!" gridò, la sua voce rimbalzò, tra i pilastri di cemento del garage, mentre Esposito e Ryan controllavano i paraggi, erano lontani quando il suo cellulare vibrò, un messaggio vocale, mise il telefono all'orecchio per ascoltare e rimase agghiacciata, dopo alcuni sibili d'interferenza le parve di sentire la voce stentata di Castle rispondere a Nolan, ebbe una vertigine

 _"_ _lasciami andare!"_

 _"_ _oh no, non posso farlo tu sei il mio regalo per Lizzie"_

 _"_ _cosa diavolo farnetichi? Lei non è Elizabeth Siddal è Kate Beckett, detective della omicidi che appena arriverà qui ti pianterà un proiettile in testa, spero!"_

 _"_ _buona morte Rick, goditi lo spettacolo!"_

Poi la voce di Nolan, più forte, si rivolgeva a lei "Browning street, da sola"

Kate chiuse il telefono, era scossa, non sapeva cosa pensare, era sicura di una cosa, però: doveva andare, da sola, avrebbe avvertito i ragazzi strada facendo. Si allontanò dicendo che non si sentiva bene, salì in auto e partì schiacciando l'acceleratore a tavoletta. Le squillò il telefono, non avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma era Lanie

"Kate… - il tono della voce tradiva tutta la sua angoscia - ho avuto l'esito dei test tossicologici eseguiti su Castle prima che Nolan lo portasse via… insomma, non è stato l'aconitum del fendente! Hanno trovato tracce di coniina, un alcaloide contenuto nella Cicuta Virosa, agisce subito, quindi deve averglielo somministrato non appena è rientrato in stanza. Kate, ho visto gli effetti… può indurre una morte…"

"apparente! Lo so Lanie, lo so! cicuta virosa… Romeo e Giulietta, o mio dio!"

"Kate, cosa dici? Non capisco!"

"Io… devo andare forse… forse Rick è ancora vivo!"

Non diede il tempo all'amica di replicare, riattaccò e corse all'indirizzo che le aveva dato Nolan

* * *

Si trovò davanti ad un'agenzia di Pompe Funebri, sembrava chiuso da mesi. L'entrata principale era sprangata. Girò attorno all'edificio, in un vicolo trovò l'entrata secondaria, sapeva che stava facendo esattamente ciò che Nolan voleva, ma non aveva scelta.

Il cuore le batteva all'impazzata, ma sì tutto tornava, poteva veramente essere ancora vivo! Cercò di rimanere lucida, s'impose di non farsi illusioni, magari quella voce era contraffatta e non sapeva di quando poteva essere, forse di poco prima che lo avvelenasse con la cicuta… proprio la cicuta virosa che lei aveva messo in connessione con la morte apparente di Giulietta… tanti anni prima

L'intero edificio era avvolto nel silenzio più assoluto, sembrava abbandonato, solo un lieve ronzio che, mano a mano che si addentrava per i corridoi, diventava un rumore più simile ad un crepitio, la fornace delle cremazioni era accesa, ecco forse l'ultimo ricatto di Nolan, era sicura fosse per il corpo di Rick, lo avrebbe fatto sparire nel nulla se lei non avesse acconsentito a fare ciò che voleva, qualunque cosa fosse

Seguì quell'unico rumore sempre più vicino, si stava infilando in un budello senza altre vie d'uscita, guardò l'orologio, aveva inviato un sms con l'indirizzo poco prima di entrare, i rinforzi sarebbero dovuti arrivare a momenti, ma lei non poteva aspettare e doveva presentarsi sola, se c'era anche solo una speranza che Rick fosse ancora vivo!

Entrò nella sala, la fornace lavorava a pieno regime, le fiamme crepitavano dietro uno sportello di metallo, al centro una bara da cremazione aperta, un corpo dentro, le fiamme illuminavano un viso familiare, era Rick e non era cosciente, vedeva la cassa toracica immobile, era morto, come lo aveva visto in obitorio, Frank gli aveva messo una specie di tunica bianca aperta sul petto, chissà per quale suo disegno malato! si vedeva un taglio appena sotto la clavicola, usciva sangue, ma Kate era troppo scioccata per accorgersene, era tutta una messinscena quella telefonata, per torturarla, illuderla! Si ritrovò a parlare con se stessa, _è morto Kate, smettila di sperare!_

Cercava di mantenere salda la pistola nella mano, non era facile, il dolore ai polsi non le dava tregua, strinse i denti e andò avanti, voleva avvicinarsi, ma la voce di Nolan la soprese quando era a un passo dal feretro

"allontanati da lì Lizzie, non sei venuta per questo"

Aveva una piccola balestra carica, puntata su di lei, mentre Kate faticava a impugnare la pistola, sentiva il metallo scivolarle via dalle dita

"Fai un passo indietro"

Eseguì, doveva attendere il momento giusto per sopraffarlo

Nolan girò attorno alla bara, continuava a puntarle la balestra contro, mentre con la mano libera stringeva una leva collegata alla fornace

"il tuo Rick è pronto per l'ultimo viaggio, e lo farà subito se non sei venuta sola"

"sono solo io, come hai chiesto…"

"bene"

Il rumore secco dello schiocco della balestra, un sibilo nell'aria e una piccola freccia le si conficcò nel braccio, se la tirò via guardando la punta sottile come un ago "ma cosa?"

"oh, è un aiutino, qualcosa per favorire il tuo viaggio verso l'espiazione, Lizzie"

"non mi chiamo Lizzie! Sono Kate! Ka-te"

"oh vedo che fa già effetto, è solo un calmante, a base di laudano… allarga la mente, vedrai tutto più chiaramente e farai la scelta giusta, lo so, ed io sarò qui a godere della mia arte, tu sarai la mia interprete principale!"

Kate iniziò a vedere doppio, le gambe stentavano a tenere il suo peso, scivolò a terra poggiandosi alla parete, tentò di non lasciare la pistola, riuscì a farla cadere vicino a lei

 _Kate, Kate lotta Kate!_

"Rick?" la droga le aveva alterato la percezione, aveva creduto di sentire la voce di Castle, si sforzò di rimanere attaccata alla realtà, non poteva perdersi in quel modo, la voce di Nolan riempì la stanza

"Ti manca, eh? Io so cosa provi, conosco il vuoto che ti sta crescendo dentro e si sta mangiando tutte le tue emozioni. Molto simile a quando ti hanno detto che tua madre era stata uccisa. Quel preciso momento, quella frazione di secondo in cui sei passata dalla semplice attesa di vederla apparire alla tua porta di lì a poco, alla consapevolezza che non esisteva più, che non avresti mai più sentito la sua voce, ricevuto un suo abbraccio, ascoltato una sua risata. Quell'istante in cui una crepa profonda ha attraversato il tuo cuore e lo ha spaccato per sempre"

"Tu non sai nulla di me bastardo!" lottava per ritrovare la lucidità

 _Kate, mantieni la calma, sei più forte di lui, più forte di tutto questo!_

"Oh, lo so lo so, hai reagito, sei diventata il miglior detective di New York, cerchi giustizia per i colpevoli! Brava, davvero encomiabile. Ma stavolta come farai a fare giustizia eh Kate? Con chi te la prenderai, con me?"

"Sei uno spietato assassino e pagherai per tutto il dolore che hai causato!"

"È giusto, sì, ma io ho avuto una maestra, una fonte d'ispirazione, è lei che devi incolpare, le sue intuizioni geniali mi hanno portato a tutto questo, e sei tu Kate Beckett, il tuo saggio è stato una folgorazione! Tutto quello che ho fatto fino ad oggi, tutte le prove, gli esperimenti la mia arte, la devo a te!"

"Sono omicidi Frank, non esperimenti né prove artistiche! Consegnami il corpo di Rick e ti prometto che non ti ucciderò" tentava disperatamente di tenergli testa

"Non mi sembra che tu sia nelle condizioni di fare richieste, ma sono curioso: vuoi solo il corpo? Non anche la sua anima Kate? Non sono ancora divise, ma se vuoi ti accontento"

"Cosa… cosa stai dicendo?" Le girava vorticosamente la testa, ebbe un mancamento, perché si stava prendendo di gioco a quel modo di lei? Perché continuava a farle credere che fosse ancora vivo! Aveva la mente offuscata, la Cicuta, il suo saggio... il vaso greco, Hypnos e Thanatos…

"Lui è in un sonno di morte, ma non ha ancora attraversato lo specchio, ricordi il tuo saggio? Quello che ti fece vincere il concorso su Shakespeare?"

"No io… ho cancellato tutto di quel periodo…" era confusa, ricordava poco, la conversazione con Lanie di poco prima, sì vero il veleno, la pozione di Giulietta

"Ok allora ti rinfresco la memoria, leggo qui:

 _Di cosa si componeva la "mistura" che il frate Lorenzo fa ingerire alla povera Giulietta? Molti presumono sia un estratto di Atropa belladonna, solanacea che agisce sul sistema nervoso periferico e centrale citata in un famoso erbario di età elisabettiana, The Herball or General Historie of Plantes di John Gerarde. Ma è possibile anche che sia stata usata un'altra pianta, forse insieme alla Belladonna, si tratta delle Cicuta…_

"… virosa! Oddio mio, cosa hai fatto Frank?"

"oh vedo che ricordi allora…"

"ma era uno studio criminologico…"

"beh, uno studio illuminante Lizzie, devo tutto a te"

"quindi Rick è… è vivo?" rivolse ancora una volta lo sguardo verso quel corpo immobile, incapace di credere fino in fondo alle parole di quel folle

"per ora forse sì, è un po' che non controllo…"

"cosa intendi dire! Rick? Rick!" provò a chiamarlo sperando di scorgere un movimento, ma non successe nulla

"vedi o mia musa e maestra, tu mi hai indicato la via ed io l'ho seguita e migliorata, ho fatto decine di prove in questi anni, ho sperimentato su di me, mi sono 'suicidato' con quella sostanza tante volte, morto, immobile, inerme eppure cosciente. Rick ci ha dato la possibilità di scoprire molto, lo sai? Lui ha visto e sentito tutto in queste ore, ha visto il bisturi della tua amica che affondava nella sua carne, ha visto le pareti dell'obitorio, ti ha sentito mentre lo salutavi, ma non ha possibilità di comunicare con il mondo esterno, in nessun modo. E tutto questo grazie e te Lizzie!"

"sei un mostro Nolan, sveglialo, ora!"

"io sono uno scienziato, e un'artista, un indagatore dell'animo umano! prima l'ho fatto, era molto arrabbiato con me e preoccupato per te, lo hai sentito no? Non mi hai neanche ringraziato per quel regalo sonoro… comunque ora non posso più, mi spiace"

"ti spiace, sei un bastardo! Perché… perché non puoi risvegliarlo !?"

"ho usato una nuova combinazione di essenze stavolta, ispirata alle tue teorie sugli estratti venefici che il Bardo poteva effettivamente conoscere. J.D., pace all'anima sua, mi aveva distillato un composto misto di belladonna e cicuta, non l'avevo mai provato né su di me né su altri, il primo è stato Rick, circa tre ore fa, e quando sei arrivata tu, stavo giusto cercando di capire se fosse ancora vivo, sai nelle sue condizioni non è così semplice trovare un segno vitale… magari ho giocato con un cadavere per tutto questo tempo!"

"nooo!" riprese la pistola facendo uno sforzo immane, la alzò, pronta a sparare accecata dal dolore

"provaci e lui finisce dritto in quella fornace, magari brucerà vivo, magari no, non lo sapremo mai!"

"cosa vuoi da me, cosa vuoi che faccia per salvarlo!?"

"prenditi le tue colpe e agisci di conseguenza"

 _Kate ti sta manipolando, sai benissimo che non è colpa tua, non ti ha in pugno, non cadere nelle sue trappole, hai una pistola, usala, sparagli e falla finita!_

Era arrivata al limite, vedeva il corpo inerme di Rick a due passi da lei, impossibile credere che fosse vivo, e ora iniziava a sentirlo parlare nella sua mente, era un crollo nervoso, lo sapeva, era troppo. Aveva innescato la mente folle di quel ragazzo, gli aveva fornito le idee per provocare morte e dolore, era responsabile delle morti di quei poveretti, della sofferenza inflitta a Rick e alla sua famiglia.

La droga la stava spingendo sempre di più verso un abisso di disperazione "hai ragione Nolan, non merito di vivere" guardò il profilo di Rick screziato dalla luce delle fiamme così vicine, per un'ultima volta.

Alzò la pistola, la diresse lentamente verso la sua tempia

Sentì ancora la voce di Castle che le gridava di non farlo

Nolan rideva, aveva fatto un passo in avanti per osservarla meglio, aveva lasciato la leva della fornace ma era rimasto vicino al corpo dello scrittore. Aveva una pistola anche lui e la puntò su Kate "vai Lizzie e se non hai il coraggio, lo farò io per te, dritto al cuore e sarai per sempre con tua madre e con Rick!"

Il dito di Kate si spostò sul grilletto, sentiva voci dentro e fuori di lei, ormai lontane

Nolan la incoraggiava a chiudere per sempre quella sofferenza a colmare quel vuoto

Ancora Rick la implorava di reagire e non smetteva di chiamare il suo nome, e lei lo fece

La mano si spostò rapida, la pistola passò dalla tempia alla testa di Nolan, sapeva che avrebbe sparato anche lui, ma avrebbe fatto in tempo a portarlo all'inferno con lei. Il colpo partì e lei attese di ricevere il suo, la mano di Frank ebbe una torsione strana, sparò, ma il proiettile la prese di striscio alla spalla mentre un foro rosso si apriva sulla fronte di Nolan che cadde a faccia avanti, lontano da Rick e dalla fornace

Fu allora che Kate notò la mano di Rick protesa verso l'esterno, con la pistola di Nolan in mano, riuscì ad alzarsi aggrappandosi alla bara, si sollevò e incontrò i suoi occhi azzurri e vivi, guizzanti

"Credo che Frank ab-bia sba-gliato miscu-glio…mi sono svegliato?"

"Rick! è vero? Sei vivo?" gli mise le mani attorno al viso, percepì la sua pelle, più tiepida, non fredda come all'obitorio, le sembrava un sogno, avvertiva il suo respiro, un po' affannato, mise una mano sulla sua cassa toracica, aveva bisogno del contatto fisico per credere in quel miracolo, si sporcò di sangue, la ferita ora perdeva sempre più copiosamente perché il battito stava tornando normale e con lui il flusso del sangue nelle vene

Lui aveva uno sguardo ancora incerto "riesci a sentire la mia voce Kate? Davvero mi senti?"

"sì, sì amore mio, ti sento!" continuava ad accarezzarlo come se fosse la cosa più bella, rara e fragile che avesse mai tenuto tra le mani

"come mi hai chiamato?" stavolta i suoi occhi la inchiodarono, scrutandola increduli ma felici

"come avrei dovuto fare molto tempo fa… Amore mio!" stava per essere sopraffatta dall'emozione, ma Rick ci mise del suo "uhm, Frank deve averti dato una specie di siero della verità… l'unico modo per strapparti una frase del genere" le sorrideva e lei ricambiava invece di rispondergli a tono

Poi l'espressione di Castle cambiò all'improvviso, era riuscito a muovere il collo ed aveva capito dove fosse disteso, fu preso da un momento di panico, l'esperienza che aveva appeno finito di avere, era stata terrificante e ce ne sarebbero stati di strascichi da affrontare

"Portami via di qui Kate! Fammi uscire da questa bara, ti prego!"

"certo! aspetta ce la fai a muoverti?" gli mise una mano dietro il collo per aiutarlo a mettersi almeno seduto, ma non poteva forzare molto con le mani,

"non ne ho idea…" lui non riusciva a puntellarsi con le braccia

Dopo qualche goffo tentativo si ritrovarono entrambi seduti a terra, intenti a sostenersi l'un l'altro "siamo tutto tranne che epici detective, Frank si arrabbierebbe molto…"

"siamo vivi e personalmente sono esattamente dove vorrei essere"

"vale anche per me, e mi riferisco alle tue braccia, di certo non questo posto… credo che avrò dei problemi con i funerali per il prossimo periodo… ouch"

"eih cosa c'è?"

"io… io ho sete, una sete terribile, mi gira la testa"

Erano almeno trentasei ore che il suo corpo aveva ridotto tutte le sue funzioni, temperatura, battito, flusso sanguigno, ma ora che si stava riattivando iniziava a sentire la mancanza delle sostanze base di sussistenza, faticava a rimanere seduto, Kate lo fece stendere, si tolse la giacca di pelle e la piegò per farne un cuscino

"hai bisogno di liquidi… e di un medico…"

"anche tu"

"sto bene è solo un…"

"eh no, sono pre-cluse anche a te le bat-tute da film western!" le fece l'occhiolino, ma si vedeva che non stava bene

"io non riesco a stare sveglio… Kate, ho paura di addormentarmi… se poi ricomincia tutto daccapo…"

"ehi, no, ci sono io qui, i ragazzi dovrebbero arrivare a momenti… ma devo chiamare un'ambulanza…"

"eccoci! Siamo qui!"

"Kate!"

"è tutto finito ragazzi, Nolan è lì è morto"

Esposito si avvicinò al cadavere per controllare, Ryan si inginocchiò accanto alla collega, seduta in terra accanto al corpo di Castle

"Beckett, sta arrivando il coroner, prenderanno anche il corpo di Rick"

"no Ryan, serve un'ambulanza, non la polizia mortuaria, lui è vivo"

Ryan guardò Kate con compassione, si vedeva che era molto provata, teneva la testa di Rick come se dovesse accudirlo e ogni tanto lo accarezzava

"Beckett, ti prego, lascialo" provò a prenderla per la mano ma lei rifiutò

"no, no Ryan, vi prego chiamate un'ambulanza"

"ok, ok, la chiameremo, per te"

"Kate! Tesoro, eccomi, ci sono i paramedici, vedrai che andrà tutto bene"

"Lanie, cicuta e belladonna, è stato sveglio fino a poco fa, ora ha perso conoscenza"

L'anatomopatologa, si chinò sullo scrittore, gli mise la mano sul collo "il battito c'è stai tranquilla, è la belladonna, poi studiò le sue condizioni "Castle mi perdonerai mai per questa? la mia incisione col bisturi, Nolan gliel'ha lasciata aperta, ha un'infezione in corso!" guardò l'amica, le mise una mano sulla spalla per rincuorarla "non ti preoccupare, vieni, lasciamo spazio ai paramedici sanno che devono trattare una morte apparente prolungata"

La portò via da Rick mentre i due medici iniziarono l'intervento su Castle

Ryan poco più in là guardava la scena grattandosi la testa, poi si rivolese a Lanie che si stava occupando della spalla di Kate "è vivo? È davvero vivo?"

"sì e fareste meglio ad avvertire subito la sua famiglia!"

"no, no Lanie, voglio chiamare io Alexis e Martha"

Con le forze residue fece una telefonata che non credeva avrebbe mai potuto fare, e anche se non avevano potuto ancora riabbracciarlo, stava restituendo Richard Castle a sua madre e sua figlia, vivo!


	19. Chapter 19

**DICIANNOVE**

"Andiamo su?"

Kate si era girata, cercandolo, quando non aveva più avvertito la sua presenza dietro di lei, lo attendeva davanti all'ascensore che li avrebbe portati negli uffici della omicidi, li stavano aspettando, per 'festeggiare' la soluzione del caso dell'anno, così alla fine lo avevano ribattezzato i giornali, dimenticando gli attacchi di sole poche settimane prima, ora erano due eroi e la presunta coppia più chiacchierata di New York.

"No, io… preferisco le scale…" era rimasto qualche passo indietro, i pugni piantati nelle tasche della giacca, guardava incerto la scatola di metallo che gli avrebbe fatto risparmiare quattro piani a piedi, non ce la faceva a stare chiuso in ambienti stretti, iniziava a sudare freddo e aveva rasentato l'attacco di panico già due o tre volte, il merito di non esserne stato sopraffatto, era tutto della splendida donna castana che lo aspettava, paziente, con gli occhi ridenti davanti alle porte scorrevoli. Aveva steso una mano verso di lui, invitandolo a fare altrettanto "neanche se saliamo, insieme, ed io volessi, ecco, impiegare proficuamente i trenta secondi di tragitto trasformando il tuo inferno personale, in qualcosa di altrettanto caldo, ma molto più…"

"ok, ok, ci proviamo, come faccio a rifiutare un'offerta simile?" le porse la mano guardandola con sospetto e chiedendosi se fosse la stessa Kate Beckett che aveva conosciuto mesi prima, dov'era la corazza con cui lo respingeva quasi sempre?

Lo tirò a sé senza farlo pensare oltre, aveva scoperto una versione inedita di sé, ancora non del tutto stabile, oscillante tra il desiderio di un contatto fisico bruciante con lui e l'inesplicabile timore di non riuscire a gestirne tutte le implicazioni. Erano come due supernove, attratte l'una dall'altra, in procinto di esplodere, modificando gli equilibri dell'universo, e i loro, ma non c'era stato né tempo, né spazio adatto per portare a compimento quello scambio di energia che sembrava ineluttabilmente regolato da leggi superiori.

"mi piace questa tua versione spregiudicata, non smettere mai…"

"taci Castle"

Schiacciò il pulsante del piano, le porte si chiusero, Rick iniziò a sudare freddo, avrebbe voluto fissare le porte implorandole di aprirsi, era più forte di lui, ma Kate gli prese il viso con la mano, lo girò verso di lei e lo baciò fino a quando non lo sentì rilassare le spalle, quando capì che era del tutto preso da lei, spinse il pulsante di stop, l'ascensore arrestò la sua corsa, lei invece no, non si fermò

"questo non dovevi farmelo" bofonchiò non volendosi staccare da lei neanche per parlare

"prendila come una terapia d'urto, Rick" era passata dalle labbra al suo collo, vicino all'attaccatura dell'orecchio destro, un'effusione che lo faceva letteralmente impazzire di piacere

"ok, obbedisco, ottima terapia" la prese per la vita, la sollevò e iniziò la sessione terapeutica con molto slancio

Le mani cercavano lembi di pelle da accarezzare, Rick sentiva la sua reazione vibrante sotto i suoi tocchi, e lo stesso accadeva a lui, come se ogni singolo atomo fosse pronto a reagire al contatto con lei. Era meraviglioso e frustrante, non era lì che avrebbero potuto portare a compimento la loro conoscenza.

Cinque minuti dopo, il microfono gracchiò chiedendo se c'era un guasto, risposero dopo un bel po' ad un allarmato agente di guardia, dicendo che la situazione era sotto controllo, più o meno

"riprenderemo in quello di casa tua, non credere che la terapia si concluda con una sola seduta!" lo minacciò Kate mentre si stava risistemando la camicetta,

"a saperlo morivo prima…" sospirò lui cercando rendersi presentabile

"non dirlo neanche per scherzo Rick, ti prego" aveva cambiato espressione, non avevano mai toccato l'argomento 'Frank Nolan' se non attraverso battute, tremende, che non facevano sconti a nessuno, ma era l'unico modo con cui Rick riusciva a comunicare la sua esperienza, non ce la faceva ancora ad affrontarla per quello che era stata realmente, terrificante, agghiacciante al punto d'aver pensato di morire letteralmente di paura in più di un'occasione.

E così si erano sprecate battute sul cartellino dell'obitorio che aveva ancora attaccato al piede quando lo avevano salvato, e che lui aveva preteso di inserire tra i cimeli delle sue avventure, o scambi al fulmicotone con Lanie relativi alla perenne cicatrice da Frankenstein che gli sarebbe rimasta grazie al suo 'intervento'. Anche se, nel caso di Lanie, ci era voluto anche un lungo abbraccio con Rick per alleviare il tremendo senso di colpa che la divorava, non solo per averlo quasi vivisezionato, ma perché non si era accorta che fosse ancora vivo. Kate aveva assistito a quello scambio riuscendo a stento a trattenere le lacrime di commozione.

Alexis non tollerava quelle battute, era ancora molto provata e ogni volta che il padre iniziava uno dei suoi show, si allontanava senza dare nell'occhio. E Castle si era ben guardato dal raccontare a madre e figlia l'aspetto più terrificante, si era limitato a dire loro che aveva semplicemente dormito per trentasei ore di fila, non si era accorto di nulla, si era svegliato come da un bellissimo sonno riposante. E l'espressione sollevata delle due rosse, fu per lui una vera benedizione, che motivo c'era di indulgere in racconti che le avrebbero solo fatte sentire ancora più male? Alla fine erano le meno provate, non lo avevano visto sul tavolo di un obitorio, come era accaduto a Kate, e quando era arrivata l'incredibile notizia che era ancora vivo, le due rosse non avevano ancora realizzato del tutto che non l'avrebbero più rivisto. Poche ore dopo, erano tutti e tre insieme, felici.

Il fardello più grande lo portavano, in modi diversi, solo Rick e Kate, se lo comunicavano solo con gli sguardi. Kate aveva capito fin da subito quanto fosse vitale per Rick affrontare la cosa in quel modo, e sapeva che quando sarebbe arrivato il momento si sarebbe dovuta far trovare pronta, prima o poi ne avrebbero parlato dando agli avvenimenti e alle emozioni i loro veri nomi e non sarebbe stato facile per nessuno.

L'ascensore si aprì e si lasciarono trasportare dai colleghi genuinamente felici di riaverli tra loro. Arrivarono davanti all'ufficio di Montgomery tra strette di mano, applausi e pacche sulle spalle. Fortunatamente il tutto ebbe una durata breve come si conviene ad un luogo di lavoro come quello, dove le urgenze erano all'ordine del giorno e non si poteva indulgere più di tanto a soste e momenti di riposo.

Era la loro prima uscita ufficiale, in tutti i sensi, Rick era stato dimesso il giorno prima, lei non lo aveva lasciato un secondo, aveva usato i suoi giorni di convalescenza per stargli accanto. Non c'erano state grandi complicazioni a livello fisico, ma il brutto arrivava quando era il momento di addormentarsi, Castle non ne voleva sapere, lottava per non scivolare nel sonno, terrorizzato dalla possibilità di ritrovarsi di nuovo prigioniero del suo corpo. Sapeva benissimo che quell'esperienza era stata provocata da un veleno, e che quindi fosse impossibile che accadesse di nuovo, ma il suo lato razionale doveva fare i conti con tutto ciò che l'inconscio aveva elaborato in quelle ore spaventose.

Le prime due sere i medici avevano deciso di sedarlo, peggiorando le cose, perché alla fine utilizzavano un metodo troppo simile a ciò che aveva innescato tutto, e l'inconscio di Rick lavorava a pieno ritmo anche in quella condizione di riposo indotto dalle medicine. Aveva avuto incubi tremendi da cui però i sedativi non gli consentivano di scappare svegliandosi. Kate aveva trascorso quelle notti, quasi completamente in bianco, cercando di rassicurarlo come meglio poteva. Spesso si ritrovava addormentata, vicino a lui, con la mano sul suo cuore, anche lei aveva difficoltà a uscirne, aveva bisogno di sentirlo battere, forte, costante, di vedere la cassa toracica che si alzava ed abbassava, perché a volte, se chiudeva gli occhi, lo rivedeva steso su quel tavolo di metallo, freddo, immobile, irraggiungibile.

La terza sera aveva rifiutato i calmanti, non ne voleva sapere, così come non voleva che Kate si affaticasse a quel modo, aveva bisogno anche lei di riposo e quella situazione non era certo favorevole. Avevano discusso, a modo loro, senza mai affrontare il problema chiamando le cose con il loro nome, si lanciavano frecciate, si prendevano in giro, iniziarono un battibecco infinito che avrebbe stremato chiunque. Ridevano, fingevano di offendersi, ricominciavano, fino a quando entrambi non scivolarono tra le braccia di morfeo, salvo poi ritrovarsi tra le braccia l'uno dell'altra. E così, trovata la cura, non se ne poteva più fare a meno.

Kate dopo i saluti di rito era passata alla sua scrivania, non era ancora tornata a lavoro ma voleva controllare se ci fossero novità o pendenze relative alla chiusura del caso.

Si sedette, seguita da Castle che prese posto sulla sua scomoda ma adorata sedia. Lo vide accavallare le gambe, nel gesto consueto che faceva quando si metteva buono buono (era raro in effetti) ad attendere che lei finisse con le sue scartoffie.

"cinque minuti e andiamo via di qui Castle"

"oh, non ti preoccupare, io sto bene qui, o in ogni luogo dove posso stare a guardarti…" le sorrise canzonatorio

"smettila, è inquietante"

"ok, gioco un po' ad Hungry Birds se vuoi"

"basta che abbassi il sonoro, ti prego"

"uffa e allora che gusto c'è se non li puoi sentire schiantarsi?"

Stava per replicare quando vide un fattorino con un mazzo di fiori bianchi e rosa uscire dall'ascensore, s'irrigidì immediatamente, lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre chiedeva del destinatario, rimase senza respiro quando lo vide avanzare verso di lei

"detective Beckett, questi sono per lei"

Kate rimase bloccata, stava rivivendo quell'incubo da capo? Rick invece non aveva fatto una piega e li aveva presi in consegna lui, dando una generosa mancia al ragazzo che trotterellò via estremamente soddisfatto

"lasciali Castle, non li toccare! Dobbiamo chiamare la scientifica!"

"Beckett, non crederai che …"

"io non credo nulla, voglio solo essere sicura…"

"ma prima leggi il biglietto, no?"

"Castle!"

"cosa? leggi!"

Kate iniziò a rilassarsi lievemente, prese il biglietto guardando di sottecchi l'uomo che sorrideva soddisfatto accanto a lei. Abbassò lo sguardo sul cartoncino, riconobbe la calligrafia, rialzò lo sguardo fulminandolo, ma non disse nulla, finalmente lesse

Sono stranamente a corto di parole quando si tratta di te, e così faccio parlare il Corniolo e i piccoli fiori stellati del Phlox.

Rick

"non sei la sola ad usare terapie d'urto…" le fece l'occhiolino

"ok, touché scrittore a corto di parole… e come faccio a capire cosa mi stai dicendo?"

"il libro lo hai tu, lo scoprirai quando sarai a casa"

"veramente, ce l'ho qui con me"

Vide la sorpresa dipingersi sul viso di Castle, non aveva calcolato una tale evenienza, pensava ad una circostanza un po' più intima e al riparo da occhi indiscreti, e poi perché diavolo lo aveva con lei?

"l'ho messo in borsa la sera che sono tornata a casa dopo che… ti avevano dato per morto… lo so è stupido, ma era l'ultima cosa che mi avevi dato… insomma…" l'atmosfera leggera e di scherno era stata improvvisamente avvolta da un'ondata incontrollata di turbamento. Kate aveva abbassato lo sguardo quasi vergognandosi, e Rick era rimasto spiazzato nel leggerle negli occhi, ancora, quello stesso dolore che non avrebbe mai scordato d'aver visto quando gli stava dicendo addio in obitorio

"non è stupido, è umano ed è… dolce" le tirò su il mento con due dita, entrambi si guardarono negli occhi per un bel po'. Incuranti dello spettacolo che stavano dando all'intero ufficio, di tanti luoghi, avevano scelto il meno indicato per iniziare a parlarsi sul serio, ma tant'è, lì era dove tutto aveva avuto inizio!

"ok, allora prendilo e cerca quei fiori!"

Kate tentò di rimandare indietro un po' di quella commozione che la stava devastando, prese la borsa, e pescò il piccolo libro, lo poggiò sulla scrivania, lo aprì, lentamente perché sapeva che avrebbe letto parole che l'avrebbero ridotta uno straccio di felicità, e non era sicura che sarebbe riuscita a mantenere un contegno, in realtà era già qualche minuto che non manteneva più nulla

Scorse l'indice col dito 'Corniolo', trovò la pagina, lesse 'Amore che sfida le avversità', si scacciò una lacrima dall'occhio ma non alzò la testa dai fogli o non sarebbe stata in grado di proseguire. Trovò il Phlox, lesse ancora 'Le nostre anime sono unite'.

Alzò finalmente lo sguardo verso Rick, immaginando di trovarlo sorridente e soddisfatto della sua trovata, e invece incontrò due occhi lucidi e commossi più dei suoi, lo prese per il polso e se lo trascinò nella sala relax.

Dentro c'erano Esposito e Ryan che vedendoli entrare a quel modo intuirono che la loro pausa fosse finita

"oh, salve, sì, noi abbiamo finito"

"sì proprio finito…anche se il mio caffè è a metà…"

"no Ryan è finito, non lo vedi?" lo incalzò Esposito strappandogli la tazza dalle mani e versandola nel lavandino

Uscirono richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, videro le veneziane chiudersi di scatto e pregarono per l'incolumità di Castle, doveva averne combinata una delle sue e grossa pure a giudicare dall'espressione di Beckett!

"tu non puoi fare così!" si era portata le mani alle tempie e poi le aveva fatte ricadere sui fianchi

"così come? Giocare ad un videogame mentre lavori?"

"lo sai benissimo, non deviare il discorso! Tu non puoi regalarmi fiori e dirmi quelle cose, così… così…"

"meravigliose, belle, vere…"

"sì! No, cioè sì… io non sono abituata a gestire…"

"ma tu non devi 'gestire', ti devi solo fare amare, è una cosa bella Beckett, fidati"

"non prendermi in giro, io sono seria"

"anche io"

"lo so, è questo che mi spaventa, che tu possa amarmi così tanto… e che possa farlo anche io…"

"sei contorta"

"non è vero, sono logica"

"ok, uhm hai paura?"

"sì"

"di cosa?"

"non ho mai amato nessuno in questo modo"

"oh, mi sembra una cosa meravigliosa da sentirsi dire, ah, lo stai dicendo a me!"

"sì lo sto dicendo a te! e non capisco come possa essere successo, come e quando mi sei entrato nella pelle fino a questo punto, come gestisco il cuore che mi scoppia non appena ti vedo o ti sento"

"di nuovo a 'gestire', non devi controllare nulla, devi solo farti trasportare, così"

"la prese per la vita, la baciò con passione e delicatezza insieme"

Si staccò per un secondo, aveva sentito un gusto salato mischiarsi al sapore di lei "perché piangi Kate?"

Lei si staccò quel tanto che bastava per avere le labbra libere di parlare, mentre lui le scostava via quelle lacrime che lo inquietavano "perché… non sono mai stata così… felice… io non…"

Lui la baciò di nuovo "ok, ti fidi di me?"

Lei annuì

"allora vieni con me"


	20. Chapter 20

**VENTI**

Si lasciava accarezzare dal vento che entrava dal finestrino abbassato, teneva gli occhi socchiusi, stava gustando una sensazione che non aveva mai provato in vita sua, per la prima volta si era affidata a qualcun'altro, completamente. Aveva sempre pensato che una condizione simile sarebbe stata come buttarsi da un dirupo, e sfracellarsi, invece, dopo il salto nel vuoto, aveva scoperto che si poteva anche volare. E l'energia che la sosteneva, in quel volo impossibile, proveniva dalla persona che le stava accanto, intento alla guida, ma non completamente concentrato sulla strada che conosceva a memoria, ogni tanto cercava la sua mano, la stringeva, le sorrideva e tornava a guardare avanti.

Rick impugnava il volante con una mano, l'altra non riusciva a tenerla lontana da lei, aveva paura che svanisse da un momento all'altro, era tutto troppo bello per essere vero e come spesso accade nei momenti di felicità assoluta, si stenta a credere di esserne beneficiati. Scosse la testa ridendo di quei pensieri, lui era sempre stato un'inguaribile ottimista, ma l'ultima esperienza aveva messo duramente alla prova la sua innata fiducia.

Doveva aver riso rumorosamente perché Kate se ne era accorta e voleva sapere cosa avesse "che c'è, a cosa pensi che ti fa sorridere in quel modo?"

"stavo ridendo di me stesso in realtà, a volte temo di essere ancora lì… imprigionato, non faccio altro che ripetermi che non sto sognando, che questo è tutto vero…" si era ripromesso di non parlare ancora di ciò che era successo, ma ogni tanto affioravano prepotenti sensazioni sgradevoli e non riusciva più a tenerle dentro. Sospirò rimproverandosi mentalmente di quell'uscita infelice, mai avrebbe voluto rovinare quei momenti. Sentì la mano di Kate stringersi attorno alle sue dita, era una stretta delicata, aveva ancora difficoltà a chiudere del tutto le mani. Allora Rick cercò a memoria i segni sui polsi, li sfiorò toccandoli appena, non poteva girarsi a guardarla, ma non era necessario, ora si capivano anche solo sfiorandosi, non serviva incrociare gli sguardi.

Arrivarono a destinazione al tramonto, Kate non aveva chiesto dove fossero diretti, lo aveva capito strada facendo, il cuore aveva ruzzolato disordinatamente per qualche secondo, al ricordo dell'estate precedente e dell'invito rifiutato, quasi accettato e poi sfumato con un ascensore che si chiudeva alle spalle di Rick e la sua ex. Stava per dirgli di girare l'auto, ma lui l'aveva preceduta, come sempre leggendole dentro

"sai perché sono andato con Gina negli Hampton?"

no non voleva saperlo, perché avevano preso quel discorso? ma sembrava che per Rick fosse importante doverne parlare. Approfittò di un rallentamento del traffico per girarsi del tutto verso di lei "dovevo estirparmi dalla mente l'idea che avrei potuto essere lì con te… tu avevi scelto Demming, io non era stato… pronto… insomma alla fine Gina è andata via dopo tre giorni ed ho passato l'intera estate ad immaginare come avrebbe potuto essere averti accanto"

la vide alzare la testa e ingoiare una risata amara "ero lì davanti a te, impacciata come una bambina timida… stavo per dirti che sarei venuta volentieri con te, aveva appena salutato Demming… per sempre"

sospirò poi riprese "non siamo campioni di tempismo Castle… lo ammetto"

"abbiamo un bel po' da recuperare allora"

* * *

La casa era splendida e illuminata a giorno, qualcuno li stava aspettando, Kate era impressionata e preoccupata, pensava sarebbero stati soli, invece si intravedeva del movimento all'interno, non aveva molta voglia di socializzare, ma non poteva neanche tirarsi indietro, soprattutto perché l'espressione con cui Castle la invitò ad entrare tradiva, invece, la sua speranza di farla felice. E, ancora una volta, sembrò averle letto la mente "non ti preoccupare, andranno via tutti di qui, tra due ore al massimo… il tempo di regalarci una cosa…"

"quando sei così misterioso mi fai tremare Castle, dietro l'angolo c'è sempre qualcosa di…"

"romantico! Romantico mia cara!" apparve Martha, svolazzante in un vestito di tulle alquanto sopra le righe, accolse l'ospite con un caloroso abbraccio, poi prese il figlio in disparte e gli sussurrò un "quando vuoi, noi siamo pronti!"

Kate osservò Rick ringraziare e abbracciare a sua volta la madre, decisamente non capiva cosa stesse accadendo

Rick la prese sottobraccio e la invitò ad addentarsi nella villa "avremo tempo per esplorarla tutta, ora però ci aspettano, nel giardino qui fuori"

Kate avanzò intimidita, cos'era una festa a sorpresa, possibile che Castle doveva sempre riempirsi di gente chiassosa, aveva sperato in tutt'altro, ma quando varcò la soglia del patio trovò solo alcuni cuscini disposti ad arte su un telo chiaro steso sul prato e poco distante, una specie di pergolato che ricordava le quinte di un teatro, illuminato solo da fiaccole e piccole lanterne

Rick la invitò a sedersi e la raggiunse mettendosi comodo

Partì una dolce melodia e poi, un uomo e una donna apparvero nel pergolato, ballando

 _O bella Ippolita, l'ora delle nostre nozze s'appressa veloce: lo scader di una felice notte ti porterà la luna novella…_

 _La notte farà presto passare il tempo con i suoi sogni, e la luna, contemplerà la notte delle nostre feste nuziali._

Kate si girò verso Rick, aveva riconosciuto subito l'attacco, era raggiante, come lui aveva sperava, "Il Sogno d'una notte di mezza estate…"

"mamma lo stava provando a New York, le ho chiesto se potevano fare la prova generale qui, per noi, fa parte della terapia d'urto… nessuno mai ci ruberà Shakespeare…"

Le sorrise, si presero per mano, Kate finalmente rilassata, si appoggiò alla sua spalla, gli attori recitavano ispirati le loro parti, con dietro una cortina di stelle

L'incanto di quel racconto proseguiva davanti ai loro occhi,

 _Puck Tu ricorderai di quella volta in cui incontrai una sirena che cantava sul dorso di un delfino, con una voce così dolce e armoniosa._

 _Ricordo!_

 _Quella sera Cupido armato di tutto punto prese la mira su di una fanciulla e scagliò la sua freccia così forte che sembrava volesse trafiggere centinaia di cuori in un colpo solo. La veloce freccia dopo aver colpito la giovane, si conficcò su di un piccolo fiore che prima era bianco, poi diventò rosso. Tu devi trovarmi quel fiore, il succo che se ne spreme, fatto cadere sulle palpebre di chi dorme, lo farà innamorare pazzamente del primo essere visto al suo risveglio, và trovami quel fiore_

Rick si accostò all'orecchio di Kate "lo vedi, dai fiori si estrae anche qualcosa di buono!"

"uhm, sì, ma non credo che a noi servano delle pozioni…" si guardarono sempre più complici mano a mano che la storia di sotterfugi, inganni, scambi e inseguimenti nei boschi fatati si dipanava davanti a loro, fino al trionfo dell'amore e della risata

Kate si avvicinò ancora di più a Rick, lo baciò, sulla guancia, sussurrandogli un "grazie" mentre Teseo pronunciava la sua sentenza

 _Gli innamorati, come i pazzi, hanno il cervello sempre in ebollizione e la fantasia così immagina forme che la fredda ragione sarebbe mai disposta ad accettare_

Lo spettacolo finì, gli attori lasciarono la villa immediatamente, senza saluti e convenevoli, semplicemente di dileguarono nella notte stellata, per Rick e Kate fu come se fossero stati realmente al cospetto di Teseo e Ippolita, Oberon e Titania.

Rimasero ancora in giardino, stesi sul telo, l'ultimo ad andarsene aveva spento la maggior parte delle luci ed ora sembrava che le stelle potessero cadere loro addosso da un momento all'altro, era uno spettacolo magnifico

"ho risolto i miei problemi di claustrofobia… potrei dormire all'aperto…"

"ti ci vedo l'inverno con la pioggia…"

"uhm, non ci avevo pensato…" si girò su un fianco, poggiato su un gomito, poteva studiarle il profilo illuminato dalle lampade ad olio ancora accese "però, stasera… l'aria è calda…" le poggiò una mano sul ventre, amava sentirla rispondere a quei tocchi con tremori impercettibili, rimase fermo, in quella posizione per qualche secondo, lei aveva chiuso gli occhi, la mano di Castle era talmente grande da riuscire a coprirle i fianchi, ed emanava un calore che penetrava nella pelle. La vide incurvare le labbra in un gemito di piacere non appena si mosse leggermente verso il basso, sfilò via il lembo della camicetta infilato nei jeans.

Lei lo lascò fare e lui proseguì con una lentezza esasperante che la stava facendo impazzire di desiderio, rimase con le dita sull'orlo della vita, seguì il disegno dei jeans intorno ai fianchi, poi si fermò sul bottone, lo fece saltare dall'asola e iniziò ad addentrarsi in terre inesplorate. Contemporaneamente iniziò a slacciarle la camicetta con l'altra mano, mentre la baciava con sempre più fervore, ricambiato stavolta anche da lei che aveva intrapreso la sua personale esplorazione dei suoi muscoli tesi come corde. Lo aiutò a sfilarsi la maglia di cotone così come lui tirò via tutta la stoffa che impediva loro di entrare in contatto completo.

Non si sa in quale esatto momento si erano cambiati di posizione ed ora lei era su di lui, che poteva ammirare i suoi seni turgidi pronti ad essere baciati, palpati dalle sue mani desiderose. Le sembrava una dea, la schiena eretta mentre oscillava su di lui prendendosi il suo piacere e regalandogliene altrettanto, non riuscivano a smettere di guardarsi, come se il contatto visivo amplificasse le loro sensazioni.

Senti la possente presa delle sue mani sui suoi fianchi, ci poggiò sopra le sue e continuarono quella danza cadenzata che aumentava il suo ritmo lentamente ed inesorabilmente. Kate riusciva a condensare mille pensieri in uno, giravano tutti attorno a lui, la sua mente si apriva e si chiudeva allo stesso ritmo con cui i loro corpi cercavano di trovare la compenetrazione perfetta. Raggiunsero il culmine insieme, perdendosi completamente l'uno nell'altra, come se i loro corpi si fossero realmente fusi.

Lei trovò rifugio su di lui che le avvolse la schiena in un abbraccio, ma non si staccarono, non erano pronti a farlo, aspettarono, uniti, che i loro battiti accelerati decrescessero, lei continuò a subire il piacere di sentirlo dentro, ancora vivo dopo l'apice della passione.

Si alzò una leggera brezza che li fece rabbrividire, ricordando ad entrambi dove fossero, Rick trovò la sua camicia, la tirò a sé e la fece scivolare sulle spalle di Kate che lo ringraziò con un bacio a fior di labbra.

Lui la guardò scostandole una ciocca di capelli ribelle che le cadeva su una guancia, sorrise "ecco, questa era la mia fantasia, la mia camicia, sul tuo corpo perfetto, dopo aver fatto l'amore più dirompente che mi sia mai capitato"

"immagino le docce fredde che avrai dovuto fare Castle, con la tua fervida fantasia…"

"uhm, sì qualcuna, ma ora non mi serve… a meno che tu non voglia… unirti a me"

Non c'era speranza si sarebbero punzecchiati per l'eternità

"In realtà ho fame"

"Uhm allora lascia che ti cucini qualcosa"

Si alzò, aiuto anche lei a farlo, s'infilò i pantaloni e la condusse nella grande cucina della villa. Kate si sedette sullo sgabello e si lasciò servire come una regina, era divertente vedere Castle all'opera, ed era anche tenero osservarlo tutto preso dalla sua missione prioritaria, prendersi cura di lei.

Mangiarono scoprendo entrambi di avere molto più appetito di quanto pensassero, ma non ebbero problemi di approvvigionamento, Rick come suo solito aveva cucinato pietanze per un reggimento.

Erano finiti sul portico, a perdersi in chiacchiere volutamente effimere, con due bicchieri di vino, il rumore del mare che s'infrangeva sulla scogliera sottostante si mischiava al vento leggero che li accarezzava rinfrescandoli.

All'improvviso Rick rizzò la schiena come se si fosse messo in allerta

"Aspetta, aspetta…" le prese il bicchiere dalle mani, e lo poggiò su un tavolino basso accanto a loro, insieme al suo, poi la prese le mani

"Cosa c'è?" la fece preoccupare per la frazione di secondo in cui non capì cosa stesse succedendo

"Forse, forse ci siamo"

"Dove?"

"Al momento giusto – le disse guardandola come se avesse appena affermato una cosa ovvia che solo lei non afferrava - pensaci, nessuno dei due è in punto di morte imminente o presunta tale"

"Castle!"

"Fami finire, dicevo non ci sono assassini, psicopatici serial killer che vogliono farci fuori"

"Stai facendo venire la voglia a me di eliminarti…"

"Non ti conviene detective e lo sai… allora, abbiamo il mare davanti, una casa con svariati luoghi intriganti alle spalle, compresa una piscina riscaldata…" alzò il sopracciglio ammiccando, poi fece una pausa d'effetto mentre con ampi gesti indicava ciò che stava descrivendo, Kate si era appoggiata ad una piccola colonna di legno bianco del portico, i capelli lievemente mossi dalla brezza serale, sorrideva divertita, ma tentava di nascondersi dietro una mano, non voleva dargli soddisfazione, ma amava quando diceva quelle cose del tutto sconnesse e folli

"E questo dove ci porta?"

"Ma è ovvio! Siamo in un perfetto, raro momento di Normalità, anche se ancora non ho capito bene cosa significhi esattamente per noi, MA è arrivato il tempo per dirti che

Ti amo

Ci pensi, è la prima volta che posso pronunciare queste parole mentre ti guardo negli occhi e so che tu mi stai ascoltando e che magari…"

"Parli sempre troppo Castle! Ti amo anche io, sei folle, ma ti amo da morire!"

Solo brezza, grilli e cicale, loro erano troppo intenti a baciarsi, abbracciati

* * *

"Uhm, ehi sei sveglia!"

Aveva aperto gli occhi solo perché un raggio di sole lo aveva colpito, avrebbe continuato a dormire volentieri, era il primo sonno ristoratore da giorni, in realtà un sonno di poche ore, dato che avevano impiegato gran parte della notte in attività corroboranti per l'anima e sfiancanti per il fisico

Lei era poggiata allo schienale del letto, le gambe raccolte al seno e un'espressione indecifrabile in volto

"cosa c'è Kate?"

"nulla, pensavo" alzò le spalle cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il peso dei suoi pensieri che evidentemente non poteva sfuggire neanche ad un assonnato Castle che sollevò il braccio verso di lei, trovò la sua fronte e percorse col dito una linea immaginaria

"pensavi, con questa rughetta… cosa c'è che non va? Ti sei già pentita…"

Lei sembrò destarsi in quel momento dalla gabbia di pensieri in cui si era rintanata "oh, no, assolutamente no!" ma non riusciva ad andare oltre

Rick si sollevò sui gomiti cercando nei suoi occhi la chiave di quell'inquietudine, poi le prese la mano "grazie"

Lei lo guardò stupita "per cosa?"

"per… stanotte e non intendo le nostre magnifiche performance… mi riferisco, a dopo"

"ma abbiamo dormito, dopo"

"sì, ma tu non hai mai tolto la tua mano da qui" s'indicò un punto vicino al cuore, lo stesso su cui era rimasta quando lo aveva ritrovato, vivo, in quella bara, lei annuì ma non disse nulla "ogni tanto, la mia mente vuole riportarmi in quell'incubo ad occhi aperti, poi sento la tua mano che accompagna il mio respiro, capisco che non sono lì… insomma grazie" le diede un bacio sulla guancia, lei si girò per restituirglielo sulle labbra, lo accarezzo sulla guancia rimanendo con la mano sul suo viso, prese un respiro

"io… pensavo… se non ci fosse successo tutto questo… insomma ho dovuto vederti in un obitorio per avere il coraggio di dirti quello che provavo… ed era troppo tardi…"

"beh allora dobbiamo ringraziale il signor psyco Nolan…"

"non sei divertente Rick… sono io che sono sbagliata, perché devo arrivare al limite per capire le cose! Non avrei mai abbandonato le mie paure…"

"lo avresti fatto comunque, solo che magari ci avremmo messo più tempo, forse anni"

"e tu saresti stato lì paziente ad aspettare che aprissi gli occhi?" lo guardò incredula, ma i suoi occhi erano serissimi

"vedi Kate, io ho un grosso problema, da un po' di tempo… non riesco ad immaginare la mia vita senza di te, quindi, sì immagino che t'avrei aspettata… sempre"

"mi fai sentire ancora più meschina"

"non dovresti, tu sei straordinaria, complicata, frustrante a volte, e un mistero che non smetterò mai di risolvere… e poi…"

"cosa?"

"abbiamo un patto a cui non potrei mai e poi mai sottrarmi, caffè tutte le mattine per sempre"

La baciò senza farla rispondere, poi si alzò stiracchiandosi "vado a compiere il mio piacevolissimo dovere"

"uhm, ci vuole proprio un bel caffè… magari non sarò alla tua altezza, ma da oggi faremo a turno" lo tirò a sé facendolo ricadere seduto accanto a lei. Si baciarono di nuovo, riprendendo lentamente i discorsi della notte precedente. Prima di riaffondare tra le lenzuola la voce di Rick spostò la pausa a caffè di qualche minuto, magari ora… dopo.

Fine


End file.
